Apple Cinnamon Lessons
by K-Vixen
Summary: A/U: Brittany's girlfriend breaks up with her three days before her birthday. Puck decides to cheer her up by taking her to a strip club. He arranges for Apple Cinnamon to give Brittany a lap dance. She finds out Brittany's secret and offers her lessons for her to start her awakening. G!P
1. First Encounter

Apple Cinnamon Lessons

First Encounter

"It's over." Those words were the only words Brittany could process from her now ex-girlfriend's speech. Heart broken that a three year relationship is came to it's end, over something so stupid. All Brittany could focus on was the moving mouth of the girl and everything else was became a blur. This could have been because of the tears piling up in her eyes or the fact she mentally is just repeating the words "it's over" in her mind like a never ending track in her mind.

"You can't just leave me Harmony, not because of this... You said you'll never leave me, I'll never ask you again. I'm sorry please don't leave me." Brittany pleaded, she let the tears stream down her face. Her mascara ran black streaks down her flushed cheeks. Harmony took a deep breath, knowing if she backed down now this vicious cycle would never end. She had to be strong for both of them, if Brittany couldn't be.

"I can't keep doing this Britt, I love you I really do. I just can't keep lying to myself to not hurt your feelings. I can't be with you anymore." Harmony whispered delicately hoping that would soften the blow. She couldn't stop fidgeting uncomfortably by how torn she felt at that moment. Her face, however was a stone blank canvas expressing no such sentiment.

"I-I... I understand... I'm sorry for not being good enough." Brittany couldn't stand to be in her presence any second longer, turned on her heels started to walk away. The further she walked away the faster she moved her agile body hoped she can out run her heart brake.

* * *

The break up of Brittany and Harmony caused many rumors and shock among the halls of William McKinley Senior High. Why had the school's golden couple for the last three years broken up a shy three days before Brittany's 18th birthday? How can anyone break Brittany's heart without any notice when she is the nicest person on this planet and not to mention the perfect girlfriend anyone can ask for? Rumor was that Harmony cheated with a new Glee club member, Sam Evans. This was a lie concocted by the string of hear say between first and third period of the day of their break up. The real reason to the brake up is only pure speculation except for a select few that know their many secrets.

When Harmony fell for the blonde bubbly cheerleader she didn't know what she was getting into. Harmony met Brittany during her freshmen year in WMHS in drama class. Brittany is a year ahead of Harmony, but the pair became good friends soon after being partnered for a scene. Brittany was popular for her good looks and charming attitude towards any one who came her way. She had a secret though, she was a lesbian and had never even kissed a person before. Once Harmony and her became close Brittany built up enough courage to ask her out and the rest is history.

If Harmony would have known Brittany's darkest secret, she would have never accepted that date. Yes, she would have kept being her best friend but only strictly that. A few months into dating, one evening making out in the couch Brittany allowed Harmony to get too close and was in for a disturbing surprise. Brittany was in fact not like other girls, but had an extra something below her waist line. It took Harmony a few days to come to terms enough to speak to Brittany again and decided to just take thing extra slow since she was already attached to her girlfriend.

Months turned into a year and the couple were the best of friends, but never advanced further than rather short make out sessions. When the second year came around Brittany was ready for the next step in their relationship, but Harmony was far from it. This lead to Brittany getting a blow job once in the Cherrio's locker room by a fellow trusted cheerleader making it the first time someone had paid attention to the blonde's lower region with Brittany craving for more.

The last year of the relationship was a dark one. The fights were daily about one thing, when was the time to take the next step in their relationship. Both Brittany and Harmony were virgins, but being 16 and 17 years old hormones were at a all time high. Brittany was obsessed with the idea of having sex, but after that one time she cheated she vowed to wait till her girlfriend was ready. Harmony had no problems with loosing her virginity, just not with Brittany. Three days before Brittany's birthday Harmony had finally had enough decided to just move on, left Brittany heart broken.

* * *

"Brittany I know you and She Devil just broke up, but it's your 18th birthday we need to go all out!" Puck was planning to host a small get together in honor of his best friend's birthday, but now that she utterly depressed about her girlfriend dumping her for pushing her to have sex with her, those plans have been canceled.

"I just don't feel like it Puck. I just want to go home possibly jack off and sleep." Puck knew about Brittany ever since middle school after a huge accident making them become best friends. Brittany closes her locker and began walking to class with trailing behind thinking what he can do to make her feel better.

"I seriously hate Harmony for dumping you before your birthday, she couldn't wait five more days!" He scowls at the fact all his hard work for the surprise party has gone to waste. He is sure she did this on purpose almost since she hates the "Puckitt" relationship. Brittany rolls her eyes and turns to Puck.

"She just didn't want to deal with me trying to get her to have sex with me drunk probably." She shrugs since it is probably turn, even if Harmony didn't explicitly say that. Puck all of a sudden gets an idea, a great idea for both of them.

"Hey Britt lets go to the strip club! We can get hella drunk then hit on a strippers until they bang us. It will be perfect cause you will loose your v-card to a hot ass stripper which is every guys dream! Come on Britt lets do it!" Puck jumped up and down excitedly thinking of all the possibilities that She Devil just opened for him.

"I don't know Puck, I'm still not over Harmony. I don't want to have sex for the first time with a stripper, I wanted it to mean something." Brittany could feel the water works coming but decided a day ago crying is going to get her no where. Besides it's her birthday, not one wants to be depressed and mopey on their birthday.

"Britt, do you not understand that strippers can ride your dick like a pro million different ways. How can that not be a meaningful experience? That was a total oxymoron. We are going tonight and just see how the night goes, alright? I won't push you to have sex, but at least get a coming of age lap dance." Puck would drag her to the strip club kicking and screaming over his shoulder if he has to. Brittany sighs since she didn't really want to be home later crying deciding it's best to try and have a good time with Puck.

"Alright, I'm in." Brittany whispers and Puck looses it hollering at the top of his lungs in the middle of the hallway. She might just regret agreeing to this madness later on in the night.

* * *

What does a woman with a dick wear to a strip club if she is a virgin?

_Puck Jun 2, 2012 8:32 PM: Nothing at all ;) Well maybe a rubber but strippers get tested every three months so fuck that! _

Obviously that was no help so Brittany chose to wear something she would wear to the local parties. A tight tank top, tight jeans, boxers, high heels, hair down, and pray that the alcohol doesn't make her into a weeping horny drunk mess. After taking two hours to get ready at 10PM Puck was honking annoyingly persistent in front of her house just as she put finishing touches on her make up. She takes a deep breath calming her nerves as she heads towards the door hoping for the best.

"Hey birthday girl!" Puck yells as Brittany climbs into his pick up truck. He hands over a bag to her and begins to drive into the night. She looks inside and finds a pack of condoms and about a dozen small liquor bottles from mini bars. She laughs and shakes her head.

"Puck are you trying to get me drunk to take advantage of me?" She saids with a wink. Puck just laughs and rolls his eyes since their relationship is so far from romantic even in the slightest way.

"No my friend that is liquid courage. So here is what's going down, we are headed to the fine establish meant known as the Pink Diamond. Recommended by Juan. You know Juan right? There is only like two Hispanic families in Lima." Puck got on the highway and began to drive south of Lima.

"No don't think so." She said while tuning the radio to a dance song.

"Juan Lopez, he was on our football team last year. Anyways his sister is a stripper there she added our names on the list to get in. Her stage name is Apple Cinnamon and she's super fine too. I saw her pick him up a few times and holy shit she was so so so hot." Puck got off on the next exit after Lima driving through a small town much like Lima. Britt just nods not at all too interested in Puck's friend or his hot sister. They turn up the music for the rest of the drive jamming out taking sips of the tiny vodka bottle as they got closer to the strip club. She just needs to relax to survive the night.

They came ahead to a pink building, with lights shining the words Pink Diamond in the front. The windows were blacked out and flyers of up coming events on the side. There was a lot of cars parked outside in the front and behind the building. It looks rather large, two stories or so with bodyguards outside. After parking in the back with most of the other cars, Puck stashes the bottles in his secret hiding spots before stepping out of the car walking over to Brittany's side opening the door watching her have a minor freak out.

"Don't freak out B, just have a good time. Fuck Harmony you deserve better," Puck reached into his pocket and opens a another small vodka bottle gives it to Brittany and she chugs it all wincing at the bitter after taste. "You're hot, now let's go get some hot bitches."

"Let's go Puck! We have girls to see." Brittany saids with a sly smile already feeling a bit tipsy having already had two bottles of vodka. Puck smiles helping her down from the truck walking to the front to get inside the club.

"ID?" The bodyguard said while sizing up Puck and Brittany. They were both 18, but Puck wasn't sure if you had to be 21 to be allowed in. Puck and Britt shows their ID to the guard while standing by. Another guard came forward to Puck to check him while the other is still looking over the ID, making him worry.

"Apple Cinnamon put us on some list, Brittany Pierce and Noah Puckerman." Puck pointed out hoping that would get them access. The guard raises his eyebrow and looks at the list he had on a clipboard re-looking at the IDs. He nods, letting them through. Puck smiles opening the door for Brittany, showtime.

They walk through the entry hallway into a big open room with a wall long bar on the left as soon as you walk in. If you keep walking you see couches and tables around the room. There was a main stage with a pole in the middle and three smaller stages scattered in the room with various poles spread about. There was a stair was in the corner of the room leading upstairs which probably hosts the various private dancing and champagne rooms.

Puck felt in his element, very excited to see what there was to offer. Brittany on the other hand is extremely nervous knowing Puck something was up his sleeve. They took a seat in one of the couches facing the main stage, Puck took out four more bottles handing two to Brittany. Clinging them together before chugging her third bottle of the night, shortly followed the the fourth. For the first time all night Brittany noticed how many half naked girls are running around this place. This is going to be hard enough controlling herself without any extra attention. There wasn't a dancer on the main stage for another five minutes but lap dances were happening everywhere, making Britt kinda horny. There is more males patrons than females, so Britt was gathering a lot of leering from the dancers which also makes her on edge. Puck excuses himself a minute to get a minute to get change from the bar tender for Brittany and him, chatting a few girls on the way. Brittany just sat there for a while watching, feeling a bit sad not really knowing why though since there are so many half naked girls around.

The DJ gets on the turntables introducing some Asian dancer by the time Puck gets back. He gave me about a hundred in singles telling me to make it last since he isn't rich but wants me to have a good time to let loose. The girl is pretty but isn't really Brittany's type. She is a good dancer everyone was whistling and screaming for more as she looses articles of clothing rather quickly. Puck is going crazy banging on the table throwing dollar bills, yet Brittany is just watching the graceful movement with no interest on wasting her money on her.

"I heard it's your birthday tonight, I'm here to make it a little bit special for you," Someone whispers in Brittany ear as she faces forward towards the stage not seeing the owner of the seductive voice, chills running down the back of her neck. Brittany turns around and is first allured by the deep mocha eyes staring back at her. She smells delicious like apples and something sweet. She then notices the rest of her face, she's beautiful not deserving her fate of working in such a place. Her tan skin, dramatic dark make up is a nice contour with her dark hair cascading around her face, and vivid bright red full lips in a smirk. "I'm Apple Cinnamon and I owe you a dance."

"I didn't pay for a dance." Brittany said, why she said it who knows she was just offered a free dance. Maybe because of the fear of getting a hard on rather quickly and dying from embarrassment. Apple Cinnamon walks around the couch and stands in front of her with her hands resting on her hips. Puck looks over to them for a minute and places a dollar on her black g-string before shoving Brittany out of the seat to make her go. She didn't move though, probably from fear of what might happen if she was left alone in a room with this goddess. Apple Cinnamon chuckles before straddling Brittany rolling her hips on to her body, making Brittany moan to her embarrassment.

"Your friend bought you one... You are so cute," Apple Cinnamon rocks her pelvis hard against Brittany's groin making her squirm form pleasure coming on too quickly. Apple leans forward biting Brittany's ear lightly before letting it go rolling onto her body. "We can go somewhere more private so you can enjoy yourself in a more comfortable atmosphere, but make no mistake I will play with you." She moves back so her chest is in view for Brittany. Apple had a simple black lace bra on, but her hands push down the cups bringing her already hard nipples in plain view. Apple bites her lower lip staring at Brittany rolling her own nipples in between her fingers, her hips kept rolling on her lap. Brittany's dick is already semi hard and this is just the beginning of the night. Puck just stares with his mouth wide open wondering why she didn't buy a lap dance from the her for himself. Brittany's mouth matched Pucks wanting nothing more than leaning forwards and sucking on Apple Cinnamon's breast. Not able to stand the torture of the teasing woman on top of her, Brittany stands up as Apple Cinnamon glades off of her grabbing her hand to lead the way to a private room throwing a wink back at Puck.

Once inside a private room Apple Cinnamon directs Brittany to the only chair in the room and gets ready. The room is illuminated with red lights and full length mirrors covering all the walls in the room making it feel exotic, fitting for Apple Cinnamon. There was a table in the side of the room with a stereo on top. Apple starts some music, that flows through speakers around the room and walks towards Britt slowly. The anticipation is killing her, the not knowing is nerve racking. Brittany fidgets her hands on her lap, wiping the sweat off on the jeans and feels her dick. This only makes her more nervous her heart is racing, she closes her eyes trying to calm herself down.

"You don't have to be so nervous, just relax babe." Apple Cinnamon is standing over Brittany catching her off guard shooting her eyes open looking up at her. Apple reaches behind her back and unclips her bra letting it fall on to Britt's lap leaving her only in that tiny black g-string.

"H-holy shit." Brittany whispers, Apple couldn't hear over the music. She looks up noticing the perfect pair of boobs she had seen before, only now nothing was covering them. Yup, Britt's hard on is not going down after this. Apple slid down seductively onto Brittany's lap again, rubbing her boobs in front of Britt's face and her shirt pressing her chest against hers. Her hips are grinding down on her with the music with force behind every movement, the bra eventually falling down.

"Your friend went through a lot of trouble for you tonight, his exact words were 'you need to make her night one of the best in her life'. He must really like you." Apple Cinnamon said hoping it would calm the other girl down enough to actually enjoy herself. Brittany is scared stiff, but definitely having a good time. Every time her hips did a figure eight on her lap, her dick would become just a little more alive.

"H-he just feels bad that my g-g-girlfriend... Well ex now broke up with me three days before my birthday." Brittany stammers cursing her inability to not sound like an idiot at this moment. Apple Cinnamon frowns at hearing this, feeling a bit bad for the girl. She smirks deciding to show the girl a good time now more determined than ever.

"That's her lost babe, you can get any girl anyways," This is true, this girl is smoking hot. Apple Cinnamon slides off Brittany's lap standing in front of her facing away from her and bending over giving Brittany a nice view of her ass. Apple looks at Brittany smiles when she sees the dumbstruck look she was sporting. Then she sees a bugle in her jeans, catching Apple's attention. "Like what you see?" Apple slowly stands back up sliding her g-string down bending over once again before dropping on to her lap shaking her ass for her.

"Oh yeah." Brittany saids watching Apple's ass move almost gathering enough courage to give her a squeeze which she is dying to do, but the fear of exploding in her pants keeps her hands from moving. Apple leans back throwing her head back over Britt's shoulder moaning while grinding herself spreading her legs for Brittany to see by the mirror in front of her. Her hands are resting on Apple's hips pulling her harder on her lap, wanting more of a relief.

"Are you wearing a strap on?" Apple whispers in Brittany's ear licking the shell of her ear. Brittany stops all her motions, but Apple keeps going turning around to face Britt. She's grinding directly on her dick before scooting back cupping the bugle making Brittany's breath hitch in fear and pleasure.

"No." She whispers while shaking her head. Apple stops all her motions for a second squeezing the bulge hard to see her reaction, Britt winces in pain, a good pain. Apple didn't know exactly know how to react then it dawns on her, this might be the reason why her girlfriend left her.

"Have you ever been with anyone?" She asked curiously, still deciding what to do from this point. Brittany looks down at her lap, Apple Cinnamon's hand is still on top of her fully hard dick. She took a deep breath, she could feel heat rushing to her face. This is what she wanted to avoid, embarrassment.

"No... You can go, it's fine I'll just tell Puck... Whatever it doesn't even matter." Brittany could feel the tears starting to build behind her eyes. If she blinks they will pour out like they had these past days. Apple doesn't move or say anything for a while just watches the girl in front of her. She could understand how it feels to not be accepted or loved. "Stop staring at me like I'm sort of freak, just leave me alone." Brittany yells still not looking up. The music has long been forgotten by now.

"I don't think you're a freak.. I can teach you, if you want. I can make this the best night of your life." Apple Cinnamon casually saids while starting to work up Brittany again, by now completely died down. She wanted to make her feel better, something was drawing her to the girl.

"I don't need any favors just because I'm pathetic loser." Brittany said now looking up at the stripper, confident that she isn't going to break down further embarrassing herself. Apple smirked grabbed Brittany's hand bringing it to her center making her fingers slip through her slit coating Brittany's fingers in wetness.

"I don't get wet for pathetic losers, if you're interested come find me. Happy Birthday baby." Apple Cinnamon said before getting up gathering her clothes heading towards the door. She stops before exiting turns blowing Brittany a kiss, walking away. Brittany is sitting in the empty room with the music still playing, she rubs her fingers together loving the wet feeling she had caused the other talented girl. Brittany know what she needs to do, she needs to find Apple Cinnamon.

* * *

_A/N: So I'm not really sure where I am going with this story. Depending on the feed back will I make my decision in the next few days. I hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know what you guys think :) KatyVixen on tumblr, follow me incase my stories get shut down. _


	2. Coming to An Agreement

Chapter 2

Coming to An Agreement

Brittany manages to stumble her way back, noticing how intoxicated she really is, to Puck. She's waiting looking around for Apple Cinnamon until Puck finishes with the lady on his lap. It's rather odd for her to see people especially her best friend being sexually intimate with another person without a care in the world. Puck notices Brittany after a while looking with a sort of flusher complexation, knowing it's a tall tale sign of trouble.

"Britt why the long face? Did ya score any?" Puck yells past the stripper on his lap. She keeps grinding herself on him ignoring the exchange between the two friends. Brittany recognizes her as the Asian from earlier in the night for which Puck was hollering for.

"I think I fucked up Puck." Brittany said while biting her lower lip looking as if she would start to cry any minute now. Puck whispers something to the stripper in her ear while shoving money into her g-string. She grinds down one last time before getting up and walking away. Puck slaps her behind as soon as she gets up, leaving him a smiling fool. He looks for Brittany to continue, but she is too busy looking around for her Apple Cinnamon to see that.

"Well Britt, what did you do cream your pants?" He said with a slight chuckle. Brittany's eyes dart up to him with a look of horror. It quickly made Puck shut up rather quickly fearing that indeed is the reason for Britt's sad face.

"No, thank God I didn't. I got a boner while she was dancing on me." Brittany said looking rather unsure of the whole situation still.

"So? I did too. A lot of guys do. Wait did she freak or something?" Puck didn't see how anything had gone wrong. Maybe Brittany just needs a few drinks to lighten up again after her tense up he thinks to himself.

"Not exactly. She asked me if I had a strap on, then I told her no. Then she asked me if I had ever had sex with anyone, I said no she could leave if I disgusted her. She told me she could teach me and make tonight the best night of my life. But I freaked and told her to leave me alone, she told me to come find her if I changed my mind." Brittany retells the story and is feeling really stupid for reacting like she did. Apple Cinnamon is by far the most beautiful girl she has ever seen and she seems to want her even knowing her secret. How could she turn her down like that?

"So let me get this straight, a hot stripper finds out you have a dick and doesn't run in fact offers you sex and you freak out? Man Britt I would have broken that girl in half the first round then I would never stopped fucking the living shit out of her until I literally collapses on top of her. Then I would-" Puck starts getting graphic, Brittany quickly shuts him up by raising her hand in front of his face.

"I get it Puck I messed up, what do I do?" Brittany asks while knowing the answer that has been yelling inside her mind to find Apple Cinnamon since she left the room. Puck is sitting there with his mouth wide open shaking his hands in disbelief above his head. "I know, I know, I'll find her now." Brittany gets up to find her without saying another word to Puck. He is just shaking his head with his hands in the air.

"I give up on women... Oh why hello sexy, come sit on daddy's lap." Just like that Puck's faith in women restores by ten fold and Brittany can't help but laugh while rolling her eyes. Men.

* * *

After wondering in circles it seems for about an hour, Brittany is just about to give up on finding Apple Cinnamon. Brittany has seen every stripper working the floor at least twice expect for the one she has interest in. She takes a seat at the bar, slumping over accepting her fate she has missed her golden opportunity to have sex with the hottest woman in the planet.

"You know," a voice stirs Brittany out of her downward spiral towards depression. She looks over to the stripper who just took a seat next to her. It's her, Brittany face lights up with hope again, possibly the first time all night. "You shouldn't be so depressed in a strip club on your birthday. You should be going insane trying to have sex with every girl in here. You'll probably succeed to tell you the truth." Apple Cinnamon signals the bar tender to bring her a drink. Her attention never leaving Brittany.

"I don't want every girl in here." Brittany saids with a shrug watching Apple Cinnamon just to make sure she isn't a figment of her imagination. She gracefully takes a drink of her drink once it's at her disposal. Apple Cinnamon licks the remains of the alcohol off her lips sensually, Brittany watches in awe.

"Your ex-girlfriend perhaps? I really don't understand why she broke up with you. Who wouldn't like the combination of tits and dick. It's like a threesome wrapped up in two people, absolutely hot." Apple Cinnamon takes out the cherry floating around in her drink, putting it in her mouth swirling it around her tongue. She eats the cherry, ripping off the stem. Brittany knows she must have a stupid look in her face by Apple Cinnamon's smirk.

"No, not her. I want you." Brittany saids hoping that the offer is still on the table. Apple Cinnamon looks pointedly at her even raising an eyebrow before finishing her drink. She leans back watching the girl who was before running away for dear life, now wanting more. It doesn't surprise her honestly, since she is a virgin. Virginal girls do tend to be sentimental, dick or no dick all girls are the same. Apple Cinnamon leans in towards Brittany, making Brittany feel rather nervous again.

"Are you sure? Last I checked you were screaming for me to leave you alone. I'd hate to steal your virtue then have you be even more depressed about all your problems and loosing your virginity to a dirty no good stripper on top of it. I can't imagine you at that point." Brittany laughs and smiles at the picture Apple Cinnamon was painting. She knows she is only pulling her leg for fun.

"No I'd just hate to loose my innocence to a 'dirty no good stripper'," Brittany air quoted the woman while Apple Cinnamon sat back in shock once again by the blonde's words. "I'd love to however if you a beautiful witty woman in front of me, show me the first of many best nights to come." Brittany applauds herself mentally for the first time she didn't sound like an idiot and instead a playful flirt that she is. Apple Cinnamon laughs and wishes she didn't finish that drink as fast as she did.

"Oh look at you, a charming smooth talker. Alright Brittany if you want to play with me we need to have some basic ground rules, since no offense you are young and naive to these things." Brittany thanks all the Gods above that her line seems to work after royally fucking up. She looks at Apple Cinnamon and couldn't help but be distracted by her revealing new red lace outfit. Her boobs were popping out catching Brittany's attention at full force. She started making a mental bucket list about a minute ago of sexual acts she wants to try with Apple Cinnamon adding titty fucking to the list.

"Of course anything for you." Brittany said with a cheeky smile, Apple Cinnamon rolled her eyes playfully seeing how Britt's naiveness can cause bit of a problem. She finds her however cute and endearing.

"Yeah how about we go to the cafe down the street and talk it over there. I think that if I don't change I'd be wasting my breath since my boobs seem to be distracting you a bit. I'll meet you around back in 15 minutes. I'll drive since I have only had one drink and you ha, just stay by the back door I'll get you." Apple Cinnamon stands up and starts walking away, swaying her ass to much of Brittany's viewing pleasure. Ass shaking and naked ass grinding has now adds to the ever growing bucket list.

"Okay sounds good." Brittany said to herself shaking her head to stop her from zoning out on her boobs or ass again. She laughs and follows suit, picking up her purse from Puck. She explains to him the overall situation and he had inspiring words such as 'sell your soul if that gets you pussy tonight' before sending her away. Brittany walks out of the Pink Diamond via main entrance and finds her way to the back to wait for Apple Cinnamon hoping she wouldn't take extraordinarily long with her primping.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Apple Cinnamon appears looking just as amazing with a lot more clothing. Some tight jeans and shirt looking even more ravishing if that is even possible. Brittany looks over the woman deciding she would never had guessed she is a stripper if she saw her around town. Apple Cinnamon smiles at Brittany signaling to her to follow her to her car. It turns out strippers have either really nice expensive cars or old shitty used cars, Apple Cinnamon didn't disappoint with a red Audi R3. Brittany is now considering becoming a stripper if she can afford nice things like this, wondering how it would really work. They climb in for the short quiet ride to the 24 hour cafe down the street, it was now 3 in the morning the streets are empty. They get a table and order some coffee and hot coco with some light flirting here and there before getting down to business.

"First thing is first how old are you? I am assuming you are of age but under 21 if Juan asked me to put you and your friend on the list." Apple Cinnamon takes a sip of the scorching hot black coffee. She is hoping for a long night after all so she needs to regain some energy.

"I turned 18 today." Brittany choose some hot coco instead of the coffee never really liking coffee too much, it makes her jittery. Apple Cinnamon's eyes pop out of her head choking on some of her coffee. She composes herself quick enough putting the coffee down.

"Bearly legal has a new meaning. Are you even out of high school?" Brittany frowns, this is not going well. She twirls around her hot coco hoping she could just magically add a few years to her real age. She doesn't like lying but she probably should have this time.

"No, I'm a senior. How old are you?" Brittany decides taking some attention off of her might increase her chances again. Apple Cinnamon laughs and drinks some her coffee.

"I little bit older, mid twenties. Anyways lets get to this. I'm pretty horny and I know you're packing in all the right ways, but you gotta understand a few things first before you know I ride you dry." Apple Cinnamon winks at Brittany and she becomes a slightly blushing mess.

"Lay it on me babe." Brittany saids winking back making Apple Cinnamon bite her lower lip thinking of the possibilities. She shakes her head of dirty thoughts, it's time to get serious.

"First off, I am not your girlfriend. Sometimes people get attached to their first sexual partner, but I'm not your girlfriend Brittany," Apple Cinnamon can see the disappointment in Brittany's face, so she continues to explain herself. "You can't have sex with anyone else without letting me know either. I'd prefer if you didn't however. Exclusivity helps control not spreading STD. I assume you've been checked even though you're a virgin? I was tested last month and haven't had a sexual partner since then."

"I get my blood checked often cause of my... condition which includes STD. Also the ones they make you pee in a cup for too, all clean. If you're not my girlfriend then why can't I see other people?" Brittany likes the idea of Apple Cinnamon not having sex with anyone but her. She plays with her hot coco so she doesn't have to fidget with her hands and be awkward.

"My line of profession opens your eyes to the many diseases that are out there and I for one am not actively looking to contract one. Besides your girlfriend just broke up with you why would you want another one. Next question, can you have children? Or are you shooting blanks?" Brittany is blind sided by this question, not expecting it. Apple Cinnamon has some plans for them needing to know the proper precautions that must be taken to avoid accidents.

"I don't know, I haven't tried to have children yet." Brittany said with a shrug. Apple Cinnamon laughs and drinks some more of her coffee.

"Your doctors haven't told you?" Brittany thinks back but can't recall. She shakes her head deciding she doesn't know playing it safe. "Either way doesn't matter I'm on the birth control shot so we are covered. Next item, you can't tell anyone about us. Last thing I need is some rumors flying around that I'm bedding high schoolers." They both laugh agreeing on this rule since this would only complicate things if people knew.

"I'll tell Puck that you just let me sleep it off my drunken state at your place and that I imagined everything last night. He'll totally buy it if I start crying about Harmony." Brittany said while laughing thinking of how much Puck is going to yell at her if she saids she didn't go through with it, it will be totally worth it.

"Hmm Harmony the ex I assume, baby you won't remember her name when I am through with you. Another thing, you can't go back to the Pink Diamond." Apple Cinnamon knew this would get a rise out of Brittany. Just like clockwork came in Brittany's protest.

"What? Why? I really like Miss. Apple Cinnamon doing her thing. She is rather sexy." Brittany's attention snapped up to Apple Cinnamon as she just drank her coffee impassively.

"Because there is a strict no mixing personal lives with business policy. I don't need you causing problems if by any chance you become jealous with rage. Besides my house has a killer set up, putting the Pink Diamond to shame. I have mirrors and poles, you'll enjoy yourself. It's Santana by the way." Brittany is not caring so much about the whole Pink Diamond ban, more excited over knowing Apple Cinnamon's real name.

"I agree to all your terms Santana." Brittany smiles and finishes the last of her hot coco. Santana laughs and clicks her tongue in her mouth shaking her head at Brittany letting her know there is more.

"I have one last one. You need to keep up and do good in school, I don't want you slacking or doing any less because you are too busy because of little old me. Education is always important." Santana saids sternly looking at Brittany whose sporting a guilty look. Santana sighs and leans back into the booth.

"I have to repeat senior year. I'm stupid in school stuff." Brittany starts to feel bad about herself since she knows she is saying the truth after all. Santana leans forward grabbing Brittany's hand squeezing it until she looked up into her eyes.

"No you're not stupid. We can work on this together if it's help you need. I'll have you know I am much more educated than I look to be. After all people don't just hand out nice cars and houses to dumb strippers. So what do you say, do you agree to all my terms now?" Santana flashes her million dollar smile that usually only breaks hearts as she gets her way. Like every other time, she does.

"Yes of course." Brittany said without a moments hesitation. Santana smiles and leans in beckoning Brittany to move forward as well. Blue eyes are meeting brown eyes sealing their deal with lustful gazes across the table.

"I can't wait to fuck your brains out baby, you are so fucking hot." Santana whispers in her husky voice lower octave than it was a minute before. So sexy Brittany thinks to herself while sucking her bottom lip.

"No," Brittany said quietly, "I'm the one who can't wait to fuck your brains out I'm bringing everything I got." Santana now sporting a wicked smirk with more possibilities than ever.

"Let's get out of here baby."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all the support it really means a lot since G!P stories are usually hits or miss. I decided to do this in 3rd person point of view to practice since I haven't in a while so please forgive me for any mistakes made. I am thinking about getting a Beta so if anyone is interested please contact me. Also if this story is shut down I have made a livejournal by the same user name KatyVixen and you can also find me on tumblr. Please let me know what you think as always, enjoy :) _


	3. Brittany's First Time

Chapter 3

Brittany's First Time

Arriving at a rather large house inside of the exclusive gate community known as Lima Heights is not what Brittany expected. In fact she expected a decent house in a ghetto area called Lima Heights Adjacent with a pimped out stripping room. Santana's red Audi pulls up to the drive way parking directly in front of the door of the largest house on the block. Brittany is still gawking out the window with her mouth open in a drunken haze of shock. Santana didn't really notice and gets out of the car as fast as possible excited to get the evening on its way. Not until she only hears her set of heels clicking on the tile did she notice her companion was still in the car. She rolls her eyes hoping that Brittany didn't change her mind and wants to be left at her house instead. She is looking forward to the first devirginizing in a very long time. Santana walks back to her car opening Brittany's door, chucking when noticing her reaction.

"Are you ready love? I promise it is much more fun inside the house than out here." Santana says with a slight pout. Brittany looks up at her noticing how sexy Santana's lips look. It makes her bite her lip and nod in general not really listening to her question. "Well are you planning to look at me all night from inside the car? Cause if that's the case I'm heading back to my room and playing with my blue dolphin." That caught Brittany's attention.

"Blue dolphin? You have a dolphin in your house?" Brittany sets out of the car walks towards Santana who is dying trying to keep in her laughter. Santana reaches out for her hand interlocking their fingers pulling her towards the house.

"Oh yeah, it vibrates too. I'm not sure you will like it too much for yourself, I'm afraid," Santana opens the front door, locks the car before closing the door leaning against Brittany. She moves her hair to the side exposing her neck. She plants trailing wet kisses on her neck up to her neck sucking on her studded lobe gently. "I am sure however, you'll love seeing me use it." Santana whispers in her ear causing Brittany to get goosebumps of what she would classify as terrified arousal. Finally dawns on her what Santana is talking about though.

"Oh... Ohh I get you now... I am totally down to watch that or even partake in such activities a bit." Brittany suggests playing out what it would be like in her mind with a sly smile. Santana's eyebrows sky rocket imagining the scene in a slightly more kinky angle.

"I didn't know you were so kinky Britt, I can totally get into that-"

"Woah, woah, woah not that kind of partaking I meant more like me assisting you. I'm not down to lose my back door virginity... at least not right now. Maybe later." Brittany is able to wink before being whisked away by Santana in a hurry. Santana generally isn't a fan in talking right before or even right after and could see Brittany is just getting nervous jitters. Storming up the stairs deciding next time Brittany could get the official tour, Santana heads straight to her bedroom. As predicted Brittany is feeling a little hesitant maybe even scared is a good word of what's to come. The fear of not performing to part is what is flashing through her mind right now.

When Santana arrives to her door she opens it in a haste stepping inside her sanctuary escorting Brittany in. What strikes Brittany as odd is that it is nothing of what she imagines from the outside of the house. What she saw from the living room and corridors, house has a very elegant yet modern feel to it. However what she presumes to be Santana's room is stylish, but rather dark. The walls are painted in a charcoal almost black color. There were modern light fixtures all in the color red along with the unique candles spread across the room. All the furniture is a dark mahogany color and the bed spread looked to be white stain sheets. Brittany watches as Santana walks inside taking off her jewelry on her night stand staring at Brittany while she makes herself more comfortable. Brittany takes a step into the room feeling like the room is now enclosing on her, she wonders if this is what a panic attack would feel like.

"Are you nervous?" Santana asks who now takes a seat at the edge of the bed still watching Brittany. Brittany fidgets with her foot becoming all of a sudden really interested in the light brown shiny floor tiles. She eventually nods since her throat is too dry to audibly speak. "Come here." Santana said and a few long minutes later Brittany finally gets the courage to move her feet across the floor towards Santana. The thought occurs to her that she knows nothing of this woman yet is willing to give her something special about herself to her. Once she is standing before Santana, she stands up taking Brittany's clammy hands into hers raising her chin so that Brittany would look at her rather than the floor.

"Look if you're not ready, I'm not going to force you. We don't have to have sex tonight. We can do other stuff if you'd like. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable by pressuring you if that's the case." Santana looks into Brittany's eyes and notices a bit of relief washes through them. Her body is tense, but her eyes seem to be at ease. Santana looks down at her lips and now wants nothing more than to kiss them, but she doesn't want to scare Brittany away at the same time.

"It's not that... I want to... You know have sex with you, but I'm scared I am going to be horrible then you won't like me anymore. I like you and I don't want to mess this up because I'm... unexperienced." Brittany said honestly and felt a weight lift from her shoulders since she is not long fighting that fear in her head. Santana lightly chuckles and steps closer to Brittany capturing Brittany's lips with hers. That is all it took to get Brittany no longer caring about anything other than Santana kissing her at this moment. Every hesitation and fear has been washed away and turns in rapid growing arousal and lust for the lips that are on hers.

Brittany leans further into Santana as Santana deepens the kiss entering her tongue into Brittany's mouth, making her tumble over. She lands on top of Santana on the bed, never breaking the kiss. It becomes more aggressive, with Santana biting and sucking on her lower lip as her legs wrap around Brittany pulling her closer. Things still weren't moving along as Santana hoped, she needs more. She flips them over so she would be on top, controlling how things go; how she likes it best.

The moment Santana lands on top of Brittany in a straddling position as she grinds herself into her groin, Brittany couldn't help but groan in response. Santana has a slight smirk before breaking the kiss for the first time trailing down Brittany's neck kissing her softly. With every grind Brittany couldn't help but buckle her hips in response. Santana knows with every movement she made, the more Brittany wants her; further losing her self control. Santana sits up and starts removing her shirt slowly in a teasing manner.

"You know you can touch me, we aren't in the club anymore." Santana says when she successfully removes her shirt she leans forward whispering in Brittany's ear, "you can do whatever you want to me." Santana grinds particularly hard while biting her ear. Brittany moans as she brings her hands to the bottom of Santana's back dragging them up until she reaches the bra clasp only to unclasp it expertly. Santana moans grinding herself on the evident bulge moaning as it stimulates her wonderfully. Santana sits back up letting the bra fall across Brittany's stomach waiting, watching to see what she would do. Brittany stares at Santana, watching her hair a little disheveled, eyes dark and deep, lips parted, smooth skin, chest heave a bit rising and falling making her breast bounce. She couldn't help but trace her skin with her fingertips up her body. The sensation it created on Santana's skin is like wild fire. She continues her motions from earlier not being able to sit still. Brittany fondled her boobs softly, with the noises Santana made only made her more confident in her movements grabbing her harder, pinching her nipples making them hard.

"Take off your clothes, you're so beautiful." Brittany said in a raw low voice, which surprises her how sexy she sounds. Santana crawls off the bed beings to strip, biting her lip. Brittany watches, but suddenly feels extremely hot herself and starts taking off her clothes. She doesn't catch Santana's predatory gaze as she finishes discarding her jeans and heels on the floor. She crawls back on top of Brittany stopping her motions on her jeans, she is already topless. Brittany looks up at her worrying she did something wrong.

"Allow me baby." Santana said while unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them off her long tone legs making her wet. She leaves on her boxers, liking how they look in this tent state. Santana crawls back on Brittany backing her ass on Brittany's dick. Santana lowers her lips to her nipple licking around them while pinching the other. Brittany is moaning like crazy as Santana switches nipples using her free hand to stoke her slowly.

"Oh my God." Brittany whispers grabbing her ass to relief some of the built up sexual tension. She remembers when she received a blow job from the other girl it felt really good, but this made her feel like she is going to explode any minute now. Santana nibbles on Brittany's nipple before letting go with a wet pop smirking up at Brittany, running her tongue along her lips. She made her strokes more firm, watching Brittany's reaction.

"No baby, just me." Santana says before slipping her hand underneath the boxers feeling Brittany for the first time. Santana underestimated how big Brittany really is. She is long and thick, Santana would also bet that she's not fully hard yet. She runs her thumb across the head feeling the pre cum being stroke along her shaft. Brittany moans and pulls Santana towards her kissing her hard as Santana's hand moves faster.

"What do you wanna do baby? I'm so wet for you baby, can you feel it?" Santana said while her lips are on Brittany's. She grabs her dick and grinds her pussy on it. Brittany could feel how wet Santana is even if they both still had their underwear on. What Brittany really wants to do now is find out how wet Santana really is. She trails her fingers along the barely there panties until she accidentally slips her fingers inside immediately coated with wetness. Santana moans and grinds herself on Brittany's fingers making Brittany more confident slipping her fingers through her slit rubbing her clit. Santana's face falls on Brittany's shoulder moaning, biting a little, feeling the buildup in her lower stomach.

"I... I want to be inside you," Brittany said before pushing her finger inside of Santana watching as Santana let out a high pitch noise making Brittany wanting nothing more than fuck her like crazy. Brittany withdrew her finger pushing back into her harder than before.

"How do you want me?" Santana husks into her ear. Brittany thinks quickly of how she wants her and all she could think about what Puck said about strippers knowing how to ride really well. Brittany withdrew her fingers slowly making Santana whine in need.

"You on top." Santana smiles and gets off for a second to get rid on her panties and the boxers off to the side. She looks for the first time at Brittany's amazing cock. Just as she suspected it's big, long, very thick dick with a pink mushroom shape head oozing with some pre cum. She wants nothing more than to lick it off, but figures taking her into her pussy will be better. She straddles herself on top of Brittany, hovering her entrance above the head. Brittany places her hands on Santana's hips, wanting to push her all the way down on her dick more than anything else in this world.

"You're probably not going to last very long, but don't worry babe I can tell you're going to rock my world." Santana says with a swift wink and lowers herself feeling unbelievably good, although she only has the head inside. Brittany on the other hand thinks she is going to blow her load not even really having started. Brittany grabs her hips pulling her down while thrusting up filling Santana completely in one swift motion. They both moan pausing to get used to the sensation.

"God Britt, you're so fucking huge." Santana moans as she starts moving again slowly feeling her orgasm coming a lot faster than she expects. Moving faster, she makes figure eights as she grinds her clit against Britt's pelvis, hitting her g-spot again and again. Feeling Santana pussy get tighter and tighter clenching around her dick, the noises that she makes every time Brittany hits that spot, or the way she looks as she moves on top of her is really having an effect on her. She needs to go faster though, Brittany grabs Santana holding her still against her body as she uses her as leverage plunging her cock in her as fast as she possibly can.

"I'm so close San, so close." Brittany whispers not stopping her motions feeling Santana kissing her neck. Brittany's hand wedges in between their bodies and rubs her clit making Santana only come closer to the edge.

"Hmm Britt you're fucking my pussy so good baby.. Ahh mmhmmm faster baby I'm so close. I want to come around your dick." Santana moans rocking her body with Brittany the best she can in this position. Brittany would have lost control with those words expect she made it her life's mission to have Santana come around her dick while she fucks her. She pounds into her pussy harder; it's getting so tight that it's so much harder for Brittany to move. Brittany is loving every second of it.

"You like my dick baby?" Brittany surprises herself with such dirty talk, but is really getting into it. Brittany kisses Santana's neck biting down hard making Santana hiss in pleasure liking this side of Brittany.

"Yeah baby... Oh shit, I'm gonna-Brittany!" Santana yells, at first Brittany didn't understand what is happening. When she felt her dick suffocate around Santana's pussy there was no stopping what happened next. Brittany froze tense for a second before releasing what she had been dying to release all this time. Her cum shot straight into Santana's pussy as Santana rode out her orgasm not stopping her slow but steady movements. When Santana stops riding Brittany she lays on top of her catching her breath again.

"I think I came." Brittany said, Santana laughs snuggling into Brittany. She feels her dick softening as it slips out of Santana. Santana can feel cum slipping out from inside her down her thighs.

"Yeah you did. So how did you like it? Do you regret it? Most people do, for some reason." Santana asks quietly, Brittany starts to play with Santana's loose hair thinking about her experience.

"It was fucking awesome. I just wish I could have eaten you out and I got a blow job." Brittany still didn't mind so much that it didn't happen because she wouldn't trade in what did happen for anything in the world. Santana traces her fingers along Brittany's arm.

"I asked what you wanted to do babe, since it was your first time. I wanted for you to be in control so everything you wanted would happen." Santana explains before taking a deep breath before flipping over so that they are in the sixty nine position.

"What are you do-" The words died in Brittany's mouth as soon as she felt Santana's mouth wrapped around her soft dick pumping it with her lips. Brittany moans as she felt Santana licking her head like a lollipop stroking her shaft becoming hard as a rock in no time. She is so overwhelmed by how good Santana's mouth feels around her dick that she forgets until she shakes her ass that she should be returning the favor for her. Brittany wraps her arms around her legs wrapping starts licking up and down her slit. She wraps her lips around her clit sucking while licking the sensitive spot. Santana is moaning ever time Brittany massages her clit with her tongue. The vibrations of the moans drive Brittany crazy and accidentally thrusts into Santana's mouth. Santana deep throats the best she can in this angle, gagging a little when Brittany's dick hits the back of her throat. Santana pulls out and strokes her cock, spitting on it to lubricate it.

"Inside Britt." Santana said before returning to suck the head stroking faster. Brittany knows she isn't lasting much longer with the way Santana is working her dick in her mouth. Brittany brings a hand to Santana's ass grabbing it before putting her fingers at her entrance, entering her hoping this is what Santana meant. Santana's eyes rolls back not expecting to be filled so much so soon, bobbing her head more franticly. She comes around Brittany's fingers still working on Brittany's release.

"Shit, I'm coming if you don't want to swallow pull out now." Brittany hisses dropping her head back on the bed feeling herself about to let go. Santana doesn't stop her sucking rather picks up her motions until a steady stream of cum shoots into her mouth swallowing it as best she could. She draws out every last drop until Brittany stops. She bobs her head a few times before rolling off of Brittany of to her side.

"How was that?" Santana asks looking up to the ceiling, listening to Brittany catching her breath.

"Marry me?" Brittany says honestly, turning on her side to look at Santana. Santana laughs dryly looking over her shoulder at Brittany.

"I'll take that as a good thing. Now let's get some rest, you've tired me out." Santana turns back, right side up cuddling into Brittany as she places the covers over them. Brittany nods and yawns before cuddling back into Santana.

"Goodnight San."

"Goodnight Britt Britt."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, as I wrap up my previous story they won't be as long. Special thanks to my Beta Catbast. We are awesome because our names are (Cat/Kat)! Let me know what you guys think and if I do get shut down Tumblr: KatyVixen will tell you where I will be. Hope you guys liked it! _


	4. The Illusion That Is Apple Cinnamon

Chapter 4

The Illusion That Is Apple Cinnamon

The morning after Santana had been nothing but sweet making Brittany breakfast before dropping her back at home. Nothing sexy really happened, only light conversation and shy flirting. As soon as she closed the door behind her after being dropped off at her house, a pang of un satisfaction hits Brittany leaving her wanting more of her new found addiction that is Santana. She is all Brittany could think about. She was the enigma swimming around in her mind. Santana has invaded into the essences of her being. She is all Brittany wants. She is all she could imagine throughout the day. She is all she could dream of at night.

The weekend dragged day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, even the seconds trickled by painfully slow. Brittany would just ignore the phone calls or texts from Puck or her other friends. She looked through her phone countless times hoping to find a new phone number in there registered under various names from Santana to Apple Cinnamon to The Sexiest Woman To Ever Live, but nothing. She found no marks as evidence of the encounter leaving her with doubts since she in fact was so intoxicated maybe she just slept in the woman's house to be dropped off in the morning, imagining the steamy affair. The only thing telling her otherwise is her constant hard dick serving her as a reminder of what she needs to have again sooner rather than later.

By the time Monday came around she was certain that Santana was a figment of her imagination. She simply was so drunk she had the most vivid hallucinations of the beautiful temptress. However the way she could clearly remember the feeling of her weight on her, tells her otherwise. The way she could still remember the scent radiating off her naked skin on top of her, tells her otherwise. The feeling of being deep inside her core wrapping around her being, tells her otherwise. But she is just a dream, only Brittany's favorite dream.

"Brittany where have you been! I have been calling you all weekend! Please tell me you were tapping that fine ass all weekend long and didn't hear your phone." That got Brittany's attention to raise her head up from her desk. 'Tapping that fine ass' it must be Santana, meaning it is not a dream. Brittany started feeling a lot less gloomy on the last week of school.

"I was home all weekend. My phone must have been off, I am sorry." Brittany murmurs under her breath, knowing all too well Puck could hear. He had super sonic hearing ever since he went to the doctor for blowing up that rocket next to his ear. He has a chip in there or something. In her honest opinion it was a alien probing.

"Dude! That fine ass stripper offering to fuck you, Apple Cinnamon. Don't play ditz with me Brittany Susan Pierce, tell me know did you fuck her like a porn star or pussy out. Please Britt don't tell me you didn't pound her like the hammer of Thor." Puck took the seat next to Brittany pressing her for more information. Brittany looks away to smile, she is real she thinks. Then scowls at that horrible Thor analogy, she would never hit Santana with a hammer.

"Oh, no. She found out I was still in high school and just bought me food to sober up. She's nice though." Brittany remembers her dream where Santana asked her not to tell anyone. Not a dream though, but reality she reminds herself making her blush.

"Oh my Allah why would you ever say such a thing! I'm sorry dude that's cold to do on your birthday. She would have been a great fuck too. Oh well on to the next one, I'll find you another willing fine piece of ass." Brittany rolls her eyes as Puck wiggles his eyebrows. She can't help but think she isn't going near another girl that isn't Santana. She also thinks it's strange Puck said Allah instead of the Jewish God. It must be the aliens talking for him again.

"I'm fine on my own Puck, we should find you a girl though. You might be loosing your touch." Brittany knew this would throw Puck off her tail and she's right. Puck's face lights up in excitement, rambling of all his possibilities of future conquest this summer. Brittany laughs at him, thinking of Santana on her knees before her. Soon she thinks, soon.

* * *

Santana takes a deep breath before opening the locked door of the Pink Diamond's management offices leading directly into Jesse's office. She doesn't venture into the area, unless absolutely necessary. It is not a well known fact of who she is in respects to the club and she intends to keep it that way. That could mean trouble for a woman in such a small town. Santana inserts the key into the creaky lock and shimmies into the dark room fumbling for the light. She is still in her street clothes since it still is relatively early only 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Not particularly worried of running into one of the girls this early since club doors open at 6.

"You know Apple, I'm sure you're not supposed to be in here or even have a spare key." Santana flips on the light switch, looking at the offending stripper, Angel Wings. Her name is Angel Wings because of the tattoos of delicate angel wings on her shoulder blades, not to mention her ora of innocence radiating off her face. She has only been working here for 6 months and has recently become the floor manager at Jesse's request. Reasons behind this is well known to Santana and all the other employees in the club.

"I'd say the same to you She Devil." Santana makes her way into the room sitting in the chair in front of Jesse's desk. Angel is sitting in his comfortable chair with her legs propped up on his desk, probably waiting for Jesse. She is already in the night's attire; a white corset, white fish net stocks, clear platforms from what she can see from the blocking desk.

"Please, I didn't have to steal this key it was a gift. This will for sure get you fired, besides your constant leaving early and shitty dances. I have no idea how you have lasted so long." Angel inspects her nails talking without a care. Santana smiles and shakes her head, idiot she thinks.

"I may be a shitty stripper, but you are a stupid stripper sleeping with the partial owner therefore promoting you to floor manager. An incompetent slow stripping floor manager sad to say. Quinn darling, you should have finished your business bachelors that way maybe you could have been more useful than Jesse St. James giving out office keys to those whom should never posses them."

"How do you know my real name? How did you know I was a business major? I've never said this to anyone here." Quinn put her feet down back on the floor, leaning forward towards Santana.

This is true, Quinn kept to herself since she first arrived. She didn't have any close ties with any other dancers or employees, never talking of her personal life. Nobody would know she had was studying business but had to quit because of money problems and not having no one to take care of her young daughter. Or even the fact she had a daughter. She has hardly spoken to Santana besides a snarky remark in the past. Santana has noticed however she is sneaky, relatively street smart, quiet, and highly competitive capturing her interest to keep her around for future business. She hasn't too surprised when hearing of the rumor about her and her business partner. It was bond to happen sooner or later she thought to herself.

"Isn't it obvious. I gave the final okay to hire you, even to promote you when you started to fuck the 'boss'. I know what is in your file Miss. Lucy Quinn Fabray. After all I am the majority owner of the Pink Diamond and was going to my office before running into you." Santana said while pointing to the always locked mysterious door Quinn liked to call it.

"You know Apple," Quinn sits up on the desk throwing her legs towards Santana edging to her. Her blonder hair flips flirtatiously as she voice drops an octave. Santana knew where this was heading as expected. "If you ever you know get to know me a little better, I am always available for you." Santana laughs at this weak attempt. She leans forward running her fingers along the stockings.

"Quinn, oh sweet Angel Wings, even if you were to sleep with me I would still fire you in a heartbeat if Jesse wasn't so fond of you. I only keep you around because you might wised up one day and actually become an asset. So please if you're offering me pussy at least be sincere about it." Santana winked before Quinn huffing and stalking out of the room. Santana makes her way into the office making a mental note to talk to Jesse to take Quinn's key away she is nowhere near that kind of responsibility yet. She has promise, but not yet.

Hours after rechecking the books and catching up on the paper work, Santana goes to get ready for the evening. She goes back home to shower and find the right clothing for the night. The days were getting hot with summer so near. She is thinking of taking a trip to visit her family while they vacation in Miami. Santana isn't particularly close with her parents since they found out her part time job as a bar tender was actually stripping on a pole. However she is now allowed back to Sunday night dinners when she struck a gold mine creating an app that unlocks any hard levels for users on Angry Birds with perfect scores. Who knew a degree in computer programming and the obsession of Angry Birds would make her a millionaire allowing her to expand her entrepreneuring skills in what she knows best, strip clubs.

When she gets back to work later that night, the club was in full swing. Girls half naked dancing around the venue and table tops. Drunk fools wasting their hard earned money on her fine establishment. Of course Angel Wings being as useless as ever looking rather tired. The smirk Jesse was sport and the way he was staring at her let me know why she was in so early today. Santana laughs and gives her a love tap letting her know to get to work even if she did just finish putting out at her finest. Jesse follows her once he catches her in his sight letting her know something must be up. She goes back to the offices with Jesse following her locking the door behind her once she's inside.

"Quinn cannot have keys for the offices. She has hardly proven herself other than be exceptional at servicing your dick. She maybe still around and with a promotion, no key to where the safe or office records are." Santana took a seat again in front of Jesse's desk for the second time now facing a much darker snake. Quinn is silly putty compared to Mr. Jesse St. James.

"You're the one who said we can trust her. She does give excellent head if you must know. I know you ran into her this afternoon I am sorry for not telling you before hand." Jesse runs his hand through his hair shaking out the curls. She met him at her last strip club while giving him a lap dance. She knew he was a savvy business investor looking for his next venture and Santana gave him an offer he couldn't refuse. Now here they are three years later with their own club.

"No I said she could be valuable if she keeps going on her path. You can't fuck her before her shifts though, she looks dreadful and she's the fucking floor manager for Christ sakes. Also we need a new waitress for drinks, James is dying behind the bar." Santana knows Jesse is working on this. Jesse is seen as the face of the club, Santana not particularly liking the lime light that comes with owning a strip club in a small town. It does bring in a lot of money home though nothing neither of them oppose.

"I have two girls coming in next week to try out. Santana I need to talk to you not about a fucking waitress or me fucking the floor manager. We have bigger problems." Jesse raises his voice, rubbing his hands through his hair. He looks stressed out, it might be he hasn't had a drink yet. In Santana's opinion he is an alcoholic, he denies such an accusation.

"What is it St. James? I do have a set coming up soon." Santana looks at the time, she only has 20 minutes. Jesse laughs and shakes his head.

"I don't understand why you want to be fucking stripping and an undercover owner when you can be treated like fucking royalty. Fuck your set I cancelled you until we resolve our problem!" Santana raises an eyebrow and nods her head.

"Well what is the problem sir? I won't know if you don't tell me." Jesse's phone rings and he looks at it. Throwing it back down on the table shaking his head. He needed a drink, Santana will tell James when she leaves so he won't have a panic attack inside the club.

"Hudson." He spits through his lips like venom.

"Finn Hudson?" She asks now seeing the severity of this problem. She shakes out her hair as well. She needs a drink.

"Finn Hudson." He repeats.

Fuck.

* * *

_914-342-7483 Jun 5, 2012 11:32PM: When are we having another Apple Cinnamon Lesson ;) _

_Brittany June 5, 2012 11:42PM: Puck this isn't funny. I told you to drop this. _

_914-342-7483 Jun 5, 2012 11:49PM: Lol, It's Santana. _

_Brittany June 6, 2012 12:01AM: NOW! Right now! _

_Santana June 6, 2012 12:06AM: Well aren't you an eager one. I bet you couldn't get enough of me last time ;)_

_Brittany June 6, 2012 12:07AM: You don't even understand how much I want you again and again and again ;)_

_Santana June 6, 2012 12:12AM: Tomorrow. We can have your second lesson, tomorrow. _

_Brittany June 6, 2012 12:14AM: Tomorrow for sure I'll be there. Tonight in my dreams as well. _

_Santana June 6, 2012 3:03AM: Sweet dreams :) I'll send you the info later today xo._

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Taking math during the summer was a challenge but I kicked ass in that class! I must also admit that I was a bit lost on where to go since I only have a vague idea of the story besides the actual lessons. Any suggestions for plot or whatever I will love to hear them. Sorry for grammar mistakes, I wanted to upload it before I had to go to work. Thank you for all the support and chapter 5 should be coming a lot sooner than the gap between 3 and 4. _


	5. You Can't Top A Top On The Second Go

Warning: Dubcon first half, then it's back to good old regular smut.

Chapter 5

You Can't Top A Top On The Second Go

Watching Harmony stick her tongue down Sam's throat is not something she wishes to see for another year. Watching Puck move on without her is nothing to look forward to. Listening to the same rants from teachers about the future is not something she is looking forward to. You were supposed to be happy to spend time with your friends on the last week of class before summer. It makes Brittany sick to her stomach. Knowing she will need to repeat her senior year and be stuck in a building another year with people she doesn't care about is wasting her time. Lately her days have been gloomy and slow facing this disappointing reality. Today however Brittany is excited with something to look forward to. A text in the morning telling her to meet Santana at the 7/11 by school at 9pm gives her reason to smile today.

Deciding what she wants to knock off her sexual bucket list tonight is proving to be difficult. There is so many things she wants to try that she has either heard about or seen in porn scenes. She still didn't know what she wants to do as she walks to 7/11 humming one of her favorite disney songs to herself. It is only a few blocks from her house and no one is really out wandering the streets giving Brittany time to mentally prepare. A few minutes later while standing in from of the store fiddling with a rock on the floor, she sees the Audi pull up. The obnoxious honking noises the car is making tells her Santana is here and rather inpatient, food for thought.

"Get in stranger." Her voice is perfection, vocal sex. Brittany didn't waste anytime stumbling over her feet in a hurry glad she choose to wear ballet flat, less likely to loose balance this way. She is already taller than Santana so she thought these are the best choice for the evening. Once she gets inside the car she couldn't take her eyes off Santana, mainly her dress. Dressed in a tight green mini dress which is probably a size too small since it was so short, making Brittany want to peel it off of her before she starts to drive.

"Do you always look this hot?" Brittany's eyes shot to Santana's face for the first time in the night. She has a devious sexy smirk and even more devious look in her eyes. It makes Brittany hot, everything about her makes her hot. Brittany smiles shyly when she notices her is blatantly staring at Santana.

"I had some business to attend to before picking you up today. I thought I could dress up a bit and kill two birds with one stone." Jesus her raspy voice makes her cock twitch in want. As soon as she gets her hands on her, the possibilities are endless Brittany said to herself.

"Wh-what," Brittany clears her voice, she didn't want to sound weak tonight. "What are the two birds? If you don't mind me asking." Her eyes trail back down her dress memorizing every single thing about how it clings to her body no longer caring that she is staring.

"I had to meet some business associates. I wanted to speed things up since they would be too busy ogling my tits, they would agree faster. Now I have you," her free hand not on the steering wheel, made its way to Brittany's lap gliding it on to her groin grabbing her semi hard dick hard. "You know I picked the dress for you baby." She was right she is rock hard because of it.

"As soon as we get in your house I'll show you how much I like your dress." Brittany laced her fingers through Santana's pulling her hand away from her groin. She didn't want to blow her load with a silly grope over her jeans. Santana bit her lip pulling into her housing complex cruising to her house. Teasing seems to be Santana's favorite thing to do. Slowly pulls up to her house putting the Audi on park turns towards Brittany.

"Well what are you waiting for love?" Teasing is definitely Santana's favorite. Brittany smiles and lets go of her hand, wiping hers on her jeans before they became clammy. She couldn't be nervous for what she wants to do tonight, teach Santana she isn't one for teasing.

"For you to get out. I just want to see how your ass looks like in that dress." Santana smiles and leans forward grabbing the back of her neck bring their lips against each other. Their lips move with each other slowly not giving too much away just yet, only teasing. Santana sucks softly on Brittany's lower lip, bring forth something primal in Brittany. Santana rests her forehead on Brittany, rubbing the back of her neck placing a chaste kiss on her lips before stepping out of her car bending over to give Brittany an eyeful. Brittany saw something she wasn't expecting, no panties.

"Dirty bitch." Brittany mutters to herself, getting out of the car once she watches Santana open the door and walk inside. She takes her time walking up the steps to reach the door. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. Girls seem to like to be dominated in bed and that is what Brittany will do.

She follows her inside watching Santana set her purse and keys down by a table by the door. Locking the front door behind her, Brittany walks to Santana wrapping her arms around her pulling down dress top having her breast spill out. Her hand runs back up pinching the already perky nipple. Her other hand finds the bottoms of the green dress raising it up until the dress is pooled around Santana's midsection ignoring her pussy for now. The way Santana is moaning with Brittany not doing much to her is doing unimaginable things to Brittany's cock. Brittany pushes Santana forward making her walk forward pulling and twisting on her nipples until she is hissing in discomfort. Brittany moves her hair to the side leaving her neck exposed. Santana is about Brittany height with her heels on giving easy access to Brittany to tenderly kiss her neck.

"Baby." Santana whines in need, want, and pain. Brittany is guiding Santana to the back of her couch in the living room letting go of her nipples as she is bending her over until her ass is on display. Brittany groans and starts unbuttoning her jeans pulling them off along with the boxers, her dick in full attention once freed. Spreading Santana's legs wide apart, Brittany could see her pretty pink pussy right there within reach, not a dream she thinks.

"Baby I don't want to fuck up my good COUCH! Agrr, fuck." Brittany thrust completely into Santana in one quick motion without warning. Not bothering to check if Santana was ready figuring she must have been to not wear any panties. Her thrust only picked up as hard as she could banging Santana into the wood backboard continuously at full force. Brittany grabbed a handful of Santana's ass leaving the imprints of her nails on the tan skin. It makes her feel empowered like never before, such a rush.

"Ouch... Mhmm... Baby Britt sl-l-low down you're.. Ahh fuck... Hurting, ahh-" A string of slaps across Santana's ass had her seeing stars with her mouth gaping open not letting out a sound. It was too much for Santana, the feeling of being ripped apart and stings of the slaps were all to much. The strangled moans and whimpers come after from the goddess under her prompting Brittany not to slow down in the least. She wrapped her free hand not on her hip in Santana's hair pulling her back till she's arching back standing panting her face against hers as Brittany plows into her with all her strength.

"You look so hot right now, like a bitch in heat... I have been dreaming of how good you would feel around my dick again... Then you bend over like such a dirty slut... Hmm so beautiful. You're my bitch now." Brittany whispers surprise her not recognizing herself. Brittany is pushing harder, trying to go faster than she ever thought she could. Santana's panting and screaming was driving her insane with want. She managed to push herself just to hear more of Santana's noises.

"Britt, my clit-" Brittany lets go of her hair, grabbing on to her neck and squeezing until she had Santana gasping for air. Santana's hands went from supporting herself on the couch to her neck trying to take away Brittany's death grip from her. Brittany felt her own build up, knowing she wouldn't last much longer. The hand guiding Santana's hips dropped down to her clit, making light circles over wanting to feel her clench around her so badly.

"Come for me, my dirty slut." Brittany whispers to Santana, reassuring the grip on her neck which started to slag. Santana gasps for air, one of her hands fly back reaching for anything. Her hand tangled in Brittany's hair pulling hoping she would get the point and let her breath. A moment later she is coming violently around Brittany's dick. Brittany lets go of her neck thrusting one more time particularly hard letting herself go inside Santana.

Santana is collapsing against Brittany catching her breath and surrendering to the tingling light headedness from everything that happened to her. Brittany catches her bringing her up to her weak feet. She slips from inside her, hot thick cum spilling down her thigh. Once her legs are able to hold herself up she rips herself from Brittany's embrace disappearing into the house. Brittany thinks nothing of it since she doesn't really know what is supposed to happen after sex, Puck never talks about that part. She is sweating decides to get rid of the rest of her clothing before going to search for Santana.

The noise of clashing glass hitting the counter top gives away Santana's location. Her heels and green dress were abandon along the way leaving a trail of treats for Brittany to follow. Brittany stands in the door way of the kitchen watching Santana. In the harsh light she could see the hand mark she left in her neck making her feel guilty about getting carried away. She could also see the mark she left on her ass when she turns around adding to the guilt. She just couldn't help but take her like in all those porn movies she enjoyed to watch.

Santana poured herself a drink of scotch to calm down before she seriously hurting the other girl. She sensed Brittany watching her, but she ignores her for her sake. She is not into asphyxiation and much less without warning. She isn't into the feeling of being split open in half because she wasn't as wet as she should have been before being fucked that way either. She is taking deep breaths to regain her regular breathing but also to calm down. Taking a swing of the vile drink helps the calming process as well she has learned in the past.

"Did I do something wrong?" Brittany ask in shy innocence that rubbed Santana all too wrong right now. Her head snapped in her direction with her mouth open and raised eyebrow.

"Are you fucking serious?" Santana spit out before finishing her drink and slamming it down on the marble counter top. It makes Brittany wince, not liking the sound it makes on impact.

"I'm sorry, I thought you liked it." Brittany wasn't even looking at her. The floor tile had suddenly become more interesting than the furious naked girl in front of her. Santana stalked over to her slapping her across the face pushing her into the wall behind her with all of her strength. This shocks both of them.

"What part of slow down you're hurting me sounds like I fucking liked it. What part of you choking me to the point I couldn't breath sounds like I fucking liked it." Santana was fuming, her face is red yelling a few inches away from Brittany's face. Even in her scowl expression was she pretty, she always beautiful Brittany couldn't help but think.

"You said to play with your clit." Brittany reasons with a shrug. Seeing Santana all mad however was kinda turning her on. She thought of dead unicorns quickly not to get hard right now, knowing it will only make things worse for her.

"Then you choked me in the part I was going to say I'm not wet enough so you are ripping me apart. I know you don't know any better in the respect of experience but it doesn't take much to fucking finger me to make sure I am wet." Santana jabbed her back into the wall making Brittany start to get defensive. She pouts her lip, she doesn't approve of violence.

"Sorry for assuming that you were wet when you don't wear any panties and dressed like some slut." As soon as the word slut left Brittany's lips, Santana lost it. She lunged at her gripping her throat in a manner which she was earlier and grabbing at Brittany's balls squeezing until she saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Let's get this straight baby, I'm not your bitch or your slut. You have certainly not earned the right to fuck me like I am your fucking dog. Do you understand me?" Brittany nodded quickly to stop the horrible pain in her balls and Santana let go of her.

They stared at each other for a few minutes not knowing what to do. Where do you go from here. Santana was so angry at Brittany's lack of sensitivity wanting to throw her out of her house, but still endeared by the blonde wanting nothing more than to kiss her blaming her own horniness. Brittany wants nothing more than grab Santana and fuck her till she bled from how raw she was after having her balls squeezed, but felt entirely bad for thinking those thoughts let alone hurting her by mistake. Brittany takes a deep breath realizing she was out of line when she saw how a dark bruise was forming around her neck.

"Look San, I'm sorry... I got very carried away... I just wanted it to be like those porn I like to watch, you know rough. I didn't mean to hurt you, ever... I think you're amazing and would want nothing more than to make you feel better," Brittany reaches forward caressing Santana. Kissing lightly along her neck, making Santana melt into her touch. "Please, let me make it up to you."

Santana reaches up to Brittany's face bringing their lips together. The kiss is that type of kiss that melts in your mouth by how sweet it is. They part open their mouths and tongues meet in the center. Brittany grabs Santana's legs lifting her in the air making her squeal in surprise making Brittany smile. Santana wraps her legs around Brittany feeling her dick become hard against her center. Santana's hands run up Brittany's back to her head playing with her hair softly. Brittany pulls away opening her eyes looking at Santana. She's beautiful she thinks, so delectable.

"Do I take this as a yes?" Brittany makes sure to ask this time, not wanting to hurt her or get slapped again. Santana laughs and nods bring back together their lips. Brittany turns them around so Santana was resting against the wall pinned in between them. Rolling her hips into Santana's kissing her like she is her lifeline. Santana pulls her closer to her kissing Brittany deeper wanting more. She is trying the best she can to rub herself on Brittany eliciting high pitch moans into her mouth.

"Let's go to my room baby." Santana mumbles against Brittany's lips licking them to lure her in. Brittany sets Santana down since she didn't exactly know where it was since last time she was a little drunk. Santana takes her hand and begins to walk through the dark house up the stairs down the hall to the door. She opens the door and the room looks the same putting Brittany at ease. Santana guides her inside to her bed straddling her, very much like their first encounter. Brittany is hesitant to touch her, but the slight nod Santana gives her before grinding herself on her lap making her way back to kissing her lets her know it's okay.

"Next time," Santana begins grinds down directly on Brittany's dick making her moan when her head hits against her clit. "You decide to pull a stunt like that make sure you have some lube if you don't know how wet the girl is. You're not exactly small you know." Brittany grabs on to Santana flushing her against her skin.

"Are you okay? Is your pussy okay?" The way Santana grinds down on her, Brittany is guessing the answer is she is fine. Still wanting verbal conformation just to make sure everything is still fine.

"A little sore, nothing I can't overcome." Their lips centimeters apart with their breaths mingling. The ora around them is electric almost magical compared to earlier which was dark and vicious.

"Let me make you feel better." Brittany whispers kissing Santana's neck. She nods positioning herself above her dick about to sink down when Brittany stops her. "No." Santana looks up confused when she lifts her up and lays her down on the bed. Brittany making her way in between her legs kissing up her thighs until she licks up her slit making her moan. Santana spread her legs arching her back playing with her boobs in pleasure. Brittany's tongue makes her way to her clit lapping it attentively wanting nothing more than to see Santana unravel.

"More baby please." Santana begs in a raspy neediness making Brittany uncomfortably turned on by now. Brittany's tongue makes her way down from her clit to her opening pushing into her for the first time. She could taste cum not really knowing if it was hers or Santana. Her hand starts rubbing Santana's clit since she knew she was sensitive and swollen from earlier abuse. Santana is practically riding Brittany's tongue and she could feel her walls getting tighter. Brittany pushes her tongue in deeper than she making Santana moan louder. She begins to stroke herself off with her free hand because watching Santana get off is just so hot.

"More Britt fill me up baby make me cum." Santana moans with her hips buckling almost about to cum. Brittany traded places with her fingers and her mouth. Two fingers start thrusting into Santana, curling her fingers like how she liked it last time. Her mouth sucks on her clit that she could feel throbbing against her tongue. This makes Brittany stroke faster, being so turned on but not wanting to overstep her boundaries again. The more high pitch moans Santana makes and the way she is tensing following a gush of liquids spilling out of her as she relaxes, turns Brittany on. Santana raises her head when she feels empty and finds Brittany staring at her jerking off.

"Hmm no no my baby," Santana shakes her head biting her lower lip with her eyes hooded. She spreads her legs even wider smacking her clit lightly making her moan. "Stop jerking around and come fuck this pussy instead of your hand." Another playful smack is all it took for Brittany to scramble to her knees lining herself into Santana gently penetrating her till their hips are connected.

Santana positions both of her legs on top of Brittany shoulders making her go deeper than ever before. Even with the slow even thrusts it has them both moaning and groaning. They are both in heaven with the way Brittany is hitting all the right spots, pushing Santana's legs further back getting deeper if that is even possible.

"I'm close." Brittany whimpers thrusting harder when she is pushing back in her dick. She was close before just watching Santana, but now feeling her clench and unclench around her. Santana nods frantically moaning every time Brittany goes all the way inside her. Her boobs jiggle every time she thrust into her. Remembering she pulled really hard on her nipples, Brittany caresses them the best she can while keeping her rhythm.

"Hmm Britt... Fucking me so good baby... Oh yeah give it... Ahhh fuck hmm... I'm gonna-" The fast clenching around her dick lets Brittany know two things. One, Santana is coming for the third time tonight. Two, Brittany is about to come. Moaning something about taking it, Brittany comes inside Santana pulling out when she is done. They lay down next to each other in the dark.

"Did I hurt you?" Brittany asks a few minutes later. Santana sighs and turns over till she is half on Brittany and the bed. Her hand was resting on her chest with her hand playing with her nipple kissing her chest.

"No, I wouldn't have let you near me again if you had hurt me the first time. Sorry for getting angry earlier but I just don't like choking especially without warning." Santana explains and Brittany lets go of a breath she doesn't even know she is holding.

"But you came." Brittany whispers and starts playing with Santana's hair. She was liking how Santana can touch her and makes her feel tingling.

"Asphyxiation can cause and enhance sexual arousal. Cutting off the air passages to the brain makes you come essentially harder. If you want to do that... Just tell me before so I know to expect it. That's a sort of kink you need to talk about before doing it."

"I can do that. I'm sorry again." Brittany murmurs as she feels her dick slowly coming back to life. They lay silent for a while nothing thing making noise is their even breathing. When she feels her dick is again rock hard Brittany whines in frustrations, it's always hard around Santana. "Hey San do you want to," but she stops talking when she notices Santana had fallen asleep on top of her. Brittany throws back her head chanting dead unicorns until she is soft enough to go to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Two types of fucks wrapped in one, enjoy. _


	6. Back on the Apple Cinnamon Track

_Dear fellow readers, first and foremost I would like to apologize. I want to apologize for no proper warning on my pervious chapter. Once reading some responses and taking a second look a few days later I can see how it can come off as dubcon. I stand by my chapter and for clarification it was not in any way rape. I honestly was upset seeing that word being thrown around. Never did Santana say the word stop or no, I made sure of it when I was writing to avoid such confusion. Their relationship is one solely based on sex for now so when meeting unless explicitly stated the understanding is they will have sex and this was something both of them wanted. I hoped to clear some of your concerns with this chapter. Thank you for continuing reading and support with my story._

**_Flashbacks are in bold._**

* * *

Chapter 6

Back on the Apple Cinnamon Track

When Santana wakes up sluggishly the morning she notices something is missing. She sits up in her bed stretching her body while yawning. She looks over at the clock on the night stand reading 11:03AM. She gets out the bed start wandering the house, still naked from the night before. The ache in between her legs of both want and soreness is a reminder of what Santana is looking for, her blonde.

The house is vacant though to much of Santana's dislike after searching through the place twice. Why did Brittany leave? Why hadn't Brittany woken her up? Why does she even care so much? Maybe last night was too much, Santana thinks. She herself is shocked from what happened between the two. To say the least, it was unexpected and made Santana think some more about it. Why had she done that? Obviously they were going to fuck, that's what they do, their understanding. But why deliberately go out of her way to show Santana that she was in control. There needs to be a talk of the dos and don'ts in the bedroom department that is for sure later, but now all Santana wants to know is why isn't her blonde here.

Santana huffs and goes back tot the kitchen area opening the fridge to get herself some orange juice. The room alone gives her chills after last night, not knowing if that's a good or bad thing. Seeing her cell phone on the kitchen counter, she smirks. She finishes her glass putting it inside the sink taking her phone to take a picture and send a important text.

_Santana Jun 8, 2012 11:32AM: Where did you run off to? I had something to give you. 1 Attachment._

* * *

Brittany sat in her desk tapping her pencil against the wood. She was scared, fidgeting with her cheerleading skirt. She is convinced Santana would call the police as soon as she comes to her senses and have her arrested for rape. It wasn't rape though, she never said no only to slow down. Then they had sex after so it can't be rape, right? Why did she have to listen to Puck when he was giving her advice on how to handle a more experienced woman yesterday. Stupid, she is so stupid.

* * *

**"**_**Britt grab her by her hair and yank her towards you when you have her in doggy. Then grab her by her neck and squeeze till she's gasping. Older women love young stallions in control of them." Puck was pelvic thrusting and wiggling his eyebrows like no tomorrow. Brittany didn't know what to do this time they got to Santana's house but she's sure it's not that. **_

**"**_**Puck I don't want to hurt her." Brittany said with a reddening face. Puck shakes his head calling the attention to one of their slutty classmates. Is she wrong? How is she supposed to know what girls want. It's not like Harmony ever said any of these things to Brittany.**_

**"**_**Suzy do you like it when a guy fucks you doggy and gets a little rough. Pulling your hair and choking a bit. I'm trying to convince Britt to try it with me and that it's not only me that has this kink." Puck asks with a sly save at the end. Brittany is thankful for it even if the thought makes her want to gag. **_

**"**_**I love it when guys give it to me rough." Suzy saids winking at Puck when he smiles turning his attention back to Brittany. She knows that Suzy wants Puck but Puck seems to have standards. Brittany has even higher standards.**_

**"**_**See Britt, I guarantee nothing bad will happen." Maybe he does have a point, she thinks. She can try once, what is the worst that can happen?**_

**"**_**Okay, I'll see what I do." She smiles already imagining Santana's ass bent over in front of her. **_

* * *

One new massage from Santana flashes in her phone screen. Brittany looses the ability to breath. She feels all the blood rushing out of her head and all of a sudden lightheaded. She opens the text with shaky fingers praying to God that she isn't threatening her with a law suit or something. After reading the message and opening the attachment she is floored. What she sees is not something she is prepared to see in the middle of the classroom. She was ready for a swat team to bust down the door any minute, but not this. Not a naked Santana in a very compromising position, the things the woman can do with her body never ceases to amaze her. Her spanks are quickly starting to get tighter and this is not good right now.

_Brittany Jun 8, 2012 12:02PM: I had to go to school. I had a meeting with my principal today I had to go to. I didn't want to wake you. Don't get me hard at school, that's not nice :( you look real good though ;)_

_Santana Jun 8, 2012 12:39PM: Come by after school. We have things to discuss and do. I'll be waiting don't take too long I'm ordering pizza._

_Brittany Jun 8, 2012 12:43PM: I'll be there, see you soon. _

Brittany takes a few deep breaths trying to calm down not only her heart rate but her hard on. Brittany couldn't help but open up the attachment again just to put herself through self inflicted agony. Oh my gosh she is going to have the police there to arrest me, this picture is a trap. Santana must know this is torturing Brittany by sending this picture. The day slowly triggered on slowly probably because the day goes by slower in the brink of summer or the horrible teasing picture.

Brittany made her way to the office for this mysterious last minute meeting. She was told by her strange school counselor since her principal was stuck in a all day meeting with the region she would help her. Ms. Pillsbury tells Brittany that in fact didn't have to repeat her senior year. Since she is only two credits of english and government short of her diploma she can take summer school and get her diploma in September. Apparently there were many meetings during the year to tell her this, but she just blew those off for Harmony. This make her thinks of all the things she could have missed because of a girl that doesn't matter anymore.

When the end of the day came Brittany headed back to Santana's house. Puck wanted to hang out at the mall with Suzy but Brittany figured that hanging out with him would just get her into more trouble. He would just say something that would make Brittany think and acting on Puck's words has only gotten her into trouble so far. Pulling into the drive way Brittany let out a shaky breath, no cops in sight. She gets out of her car and rings the door bell. When she looks down she notices she is still in her cheerleading uniform, how embarrassing. The door swings open, leaving Brittany gawking. Her jaw flew down as did her eye sight. Same could be said about Santana who was still naked only wearing an open light pink silk robe.

"Did you even put on any clothes today?" Brittany asked staring directly at her chest and eventually her eyes darts up to the bruise on her neck giving Brittany chills. Santana laughed and closed her robe moving aside for Brittany to enter.

"Actually no I haven't. I thought you were the pizza delivery boy though. I was hoping to get a discount when he saw me naked. You didn't tell me you were a cheerleader babe, very cute might I add." Santana couldn't help but wonder how Brittany hid her dick in that skimpy little skirt. There was no trace of a bulge and she knew Brittany had to have been reacting after opening the door for her.

"Oh yeah, I'm really good at dancing. There is no dance team at my school so I thought cheerleading was like the second best thing." Brittany stammers with a shrug. She didn't know how to greet Santana, the whole situation was very odd. Tempted to rip off her robe, Brittany decided that is the absolute worse thing she can do. The urge to kiss her was becoming overpowering though, but she will let Santana make the first move from now on.

"Are you a base?" Santana asked grabbing her hand leading her back to the kitchen area, her pizza had already arrived 20 minutes ago. They both took a seat on the counter and Santana served Brittany and herself pizza, cause lets face it who doesn't love pizza.

"Yeah, but I can do stunts too. Just not a flyer. I thought you said you thought I was the pizza guy, you ordered more pizza?" Brittany is confused by all things Santana this is just to add to the bunch. Santana just smiles before biting into her slice of pizza.

"I knew it was you in the door Britt. I didn't order anymore pizza it was a joke. Good to know you are strong though, very useful information." Santana's voice dropped an octave by the end of the sentence. Brittany bites into her pizza looking over at Santana's predatory gaze biting down hard, swallowing even harder since her throat is so dry. Santana smirks and they continue to eat their pizza in silence.

"I'm so sorry about last night, please don't send me to jail." Brittany pleas close to crying as soon as the pizza is cold and they are both full. Santana scowls trying to process what is happening. Santana after the incident let Brittany go down on her, then they have sex, and today she sent her a nude. How does Brittany gets the idea she would press charges she doesn't know.

"Brittany, I'm not pressing charges. I just want to talk to you and go over some ground rules for the bedroom. Relax, if I was I wouldn't have invited you here." Brittany looks like she is about to have a hysterical break down at any second. Santana rubs her back trying to sooth her. This is why Santana usually doesn't mess with virgins.

"Puck, the guy who was with me at the strip club, was telling me about what I should do and some girl in class agreed so I thought it was a good idea. I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't think anything of it cause it just felt so good, but I wasn't thinking about you which is wrong. You didn't say no or stop, I didn't know. I thought you would say no." Brittany whispers in between choked sobs now fully crying. Santana felt bad for Brittany. She knew that she should be firmer with Brittany, bash her for her rash actions, even never speak to her again. Fortunately for Brittany, Santana is beyond a doubt drawn to Brittany and she has it bad.

"Brittany first off don't listen to that idiot and some slut. If you want to know what a woman wants you ask me I'll be more than happy to show you, got it?" Brittany had stopped crying now, thankfully and nods. "Now let's get something straight you aren't going to pull another stunt like that again. You will be sorry the next time when you do. Am I clear?"

Brittany stares at Santana with wide watery blue light eyes, dominate Santana is officially back. "Crystal." Is the only thing Brittany manages to crock out of her mouth.

"Excellent. Now you're still interested in getting your first proper Apple Cinnamon Lesson?" Santana whispers into Brittany's ear biting her ear lobe softly. Brittany's breath hitches, god yes she thinks.

"Yes. Of course!" Brittany saids as fast and enthusiastically as possible. Santana laughs softly in her ear.

"Rules then are as followed, one listen to my instructions until further notice. Two no marks, I'm a stripper I can't have marks. Three not into asphyxiation don't choke me, I like to be able to scream your name not gasp for air. Four no bondage for now, lets wait a few lessons for that one. Five and final rule you can be rough with me just listen to me if things get out of hand." Santana takes a seat on top of Brittany's lap straddling towards her. She grinds down but doesn't feel anything, these are some good compressors she thinks.

"I agree with anything you say." Brittany said rubbing her hands on top of Santana's thighs.

"Good that's what every girl loves to hear. Now kiss me, you have to go soon I have business to attend to." Brittany laughs and brings their lips together. This is how they should spend their time together. Next time Brittany thinks this is how I will greet Santana.

* * *

_Jesse Jun 8, 2012 6:01PM: FWD: St. James I will be dropping by the Pink Diamond tonight. I think it is time you and I have a chat. Your business partner will be there I hope, I am looking forward to meeting a stripper turned owner who still strips. Just remember I don't take no for an answer. -Lieutenant Finn Hudson Lima Ohio Police Department_

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading and please review :) _


	7. Double Trouble, Twice The Good Times

Chapter 7

Double Trouble, Twice The Good Times

"When am I going to meet your college honey? I can get a girl and we can double date or some shit like that. I'm not quiet sure how double dates work though, I usually just go out with two girls at a time to a motel. We can do that if you want but no touching me!" Puck slurped loudly on his coke when it was almost done. After leaving Santana's Brittany took up Pucks offer to hang out feeling a lot better. She wants to tell him she might be joining him on his fall adventures if she does good this summer. She had told Puck she was seeing a girl from the local community college to get some useful tips, that backfired. Puck is suspicious Brittany would just tell someone about her secret when she has hid it for so long, but he doesn't want to call her out if she isn't ready.

"I told you I want to see what's up first. When I went to her dorm to hang but nothing happened. I'm just trying to get over Harmony." Brittany said with a sigh. She didn't like to lie, but she doesn't ever break promises if she could help it. They were sitting in the food court watching girls walk by it's their favorite activity just like the good old days.

"Who is she? I have to know her. I know all the hot girls in LCC." Puck is rather annoying persistent. Brittany stuck out her tongue shaking her head no, he just slurps louder giving her his evil eye.

"I'm taking summer school. Hopefully with that I can graduate September and not have to spend another year at school." Brittany saids looking at Puck. She sees his face light up. That's why he is one of her best friends, even if he gives horrible advice he is always supportive no matter what.

"That's great Brittany! I'm so proud of you. We shall conquer the girls around the world together. One or two girls at a time." Puck winks and Brittany rolls her eyes.

"What's with you and Suzy?" Brittany asks leaning back in the uncomfortable chair. She hates how her thighs are sticking to the horrible plastic cover because of her Cheerios uniform. She should have changed before coming to the mall.

"Nothing, she just wants me. She's not really my type you know. She just don't float my boat. Does she float your boat?" Puck asks looking over Brittany's shoulder out into the mall.

"No, definitely not." Brittany said smiling to herself. Puck smirks finally putting the soda cup down on the table.

"Juan!" Puck yells standing up. It scares Brittany hearing him all of a sudden screaming. She looks back and sees a boy about their age walking up to them. He looks familiar, she may have seen him before maybe a past football player. He comes up and fist pounds Puck taking one of the empty seats.

"Puckerman, long time no talk. Well besides the favor you called in. How you been?" What favor? Oh wait did he say Juan, that would make him the guy who got us into the Pink Diamond. Which would make him Santana's brother. Well this is a surprise.

"Chilling bro. Juan this is my best girl Brittany, Britt this is Juan master of all things in Lima. If you ever need anything, just let him know." She didn't know what Puck meant by that but she knows it has a double meaning. Maybe he is just talking about the booze he usually has at his parties.

"Especially for a pretty girl like you, I'll find you anything that your heart desires." He makes her blush. She wonders if all the Lopez have the ability to charm everyone like Santana has. Juan looks like Santana, same complexation and features. The dark hair, Juan's is cut short unlike Santana's long flowing hair. They both had the same dark mocha eyes, tan skin. They had the same nose and mouth, only Santana's is poutier.

"Thank you." Brittany said with a shy smile. Juan keeps smiling at her. Puck clears his throat to get their attention, it works.

"I thought you weren't around here anymore. What happened bro?" Puck asks toying with the straw of his drink.

"Had a business opportunity here in Lima I couldn't refuse. Besides Miami is really big you know, and expensive even for me. I'm heading back to Miami this weekend for the summer with my family though." Juan said directing his attention back over at Brittany. Puck picks up on this but doesn't say anything, Brittany didn't notice. She just keeps wondering what would Santana think of this.

"That's good. Is your hot ass sister gonna be in Miami?" This got Brittany's full attention. "I bet she looks super hot in a bathing suit just getting out of the water." Puck saids wiggling his eyebrows, getting two very similar reactions. Two identical scowls letting him know it is not cool.

"Hey you know I have one rule, don't talk, look, or think about my sister in a disrespecting manner. If you do that again I will kick you ass no bad your children will feel your beating." Brittany frowns at this thought, Puck is harmless he would never do anything to hurt someone. He just has a really big mouth and doesn't think before speaking. She doesn't want Juan or anyone to hurt him.

"Dude, I was kidding chill out." Puck said defensively, putting his hands in the air like he was dropping a weapon. Juan smiles at this.

"Good, well I gotta run. I have to serve someone up. Call me Brittany if you ever need anything, I insist. Later Puck we should party soon." Juan looks back over to Brittany one last time before getting up making his way out. When he is far away enough Puck demeanor changes completely to ice cold. He stares at him walking away with caution.

"Britt, stay away from him. Juan Lopez is bad news alright? He's just an entitled rich kid never up to any good. I know he is all suave and every girl loves him, but he's into some bad shit." Puck is looking straight into Brittany's eyes. He is a hundred percent serious and Brittany knows this.

"I will. You know me I'm not into trouble. He isn't my type anyways, but why is he so bad." Brittany asks. She hopes this doesn't have to do with Santana. She really likes her and doesn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"He deals hardcore. I'm not talking about weed neither. That is why he came back to Lima, he is dealing for some hot shot and he isn't safe. I only get some alcohol from him and since I hooked him up with his ex he owed me so I asked to be put on the list on the strip club. I only said hi to him because it looks bad if I don't." Doesn't seem to have to do with Santana so that's good Brittany thinks. She doesn't want that type of trouble around her or people she cares about.

"You should be careful with him. I don't want you to get hurt or in trouble because of him." She reaches out and takes Puck's hand in hers. He smiles and squeezes her hand back.

"Don't worry about me Britt, just know I always have your back no matter what. We are Puckitt and don't you ever forget it." Puck winks at her, before looking back over her shoulder checking out some girl as she walks by.

* * *

Santana walks into Pink Diamond wearing a black power suit with a decorative scarf. Its the back jacket and pencil skirt, her favorite one. Last thing she needs is Lima's finest in law enforcement breathing down her neck while staring at her bruise or her lack of clothing. She did cause a few heads to turn when she walks in not wearing her usual skimpy attire if you can even call it that. Cat calls and whistles were thrown her way, she offered only a cheeky smile and wink. She walks straight into the offices like she owns the place without knocking seeing Quinn sitting on top of Jesse whispering something into his ear. They giggled like infatuated tweens.

"Out. I need him without any disruptions." Santana saids pointing Quinn in the desired direction, to the club. Quinn stops smiling when she sees Santana, now having to bite back every single comment she wants to say to her 'boss'. She kisses Jesse in the cheek before slowly making her way out the door dramatically swaying her ass with every step. If only she would put this effort on stage Santana thinks. She closes the door behind Quinn taking a seat in front of Jesse.

"You know she is our snitch right?" Santana asks playing with Jesse's name plate on his desk. It reads 'Jesse St. James Pink Diamond Manager/Owner' which is ridiculous. He gets up and puts on his suit jacket, his is dark grey with a pink shirt.

"Yes. She is the only one who knew about you. Now Hudson knows. I just didn't want to make it seem like we knew so I'll fucking her like normal. What can I say, I'm the martyr." Santana rolls her eyes, but he did make a great point.

"Either way, you know what he wants." Santana stops fiddling with the name plate by the time Jesse takes back his seat. Jesse just sits and stares at her, thinking.

"I do, I can't allow it. I won't. Santana we can't." Jesse feels the walls caving in around him. What Finn Hudson represents is not something he is ready to deal with ever again.

"I know Jesse, I won't allow it either. I will not hand over everything I have worked for to Finn Hudson without a fight." Santana feels the heat too. She knows what this could mean for Jesse. The knock on their door interrupts them, Jesse calls them inside. Who makes his way into the office makes her stomach clench.

Lieutenant Finn Hudson of the Lima Ohio Police Department is an upstanding citizen. He is the golden boy of law enforcement with the most drug bust in the county. He is the poster boy of a family man. He and his wife Rachel Barbara Hudson Berry have two children even a dog. He is a avid church goer and coaches a little league team. The has some dark secrets like the fact he is the largest cocaine distributer in all of Ohio. He is standing in his uniform in front of Jesse and Santana waiting on their final decision on his proposition. He takes a seat next to Santana. She doesn't acknowledge him, he is nothing to her specially not a threat.

"Jesse, Apple Cinnamon how are you? I must say you look different with so much clothes on. I like you better degrading yourself." Finn saids in a smug manner. He knows they will do what he saids sooner or later. They always do.

"Hudson, this is Santana." Jesse saids just wanting to move things along. He could feel Santana's anger rising. They know each other enough over these four years to know trigger points. Jesse's is pulling his dress shirt collar and Santana's is the vein in her temple flaring. It's flaring.

"I know who she is. Santana and I go way back. Don't we... Tana?" Jesse looks at Santana at this. She stays impassive as she can be. Finn laughs and shakes his head seeing through her.

"What do you want Hudson, we said we aren't interested in your type of business." Jesse tries to take back some of the control. Santana and Finn know there's no point in measuring up dick size, Finn will win he is the law after all.

"Let's cut to the chase. If you don't cooperate I will be forced to expose some discrepancies in this club. Like the fact Pink Diamond isn't declaring your full earnings therefore skipping out on some taxes. IRS won't be too happy about that. You also have some dancers engaging in prostitution in your club caught on camera. Also Mr. St. James fucking the employees so a sexual harassment suit will be coming your way. Nothing on Ms. Lopez yet but I am sure you are doing something." Jesse paled at this, Santana is calling a bluff. She is with the dancers and nothing goes on. The books are straight she makes sure of this for reasons like this.

"Dancers do not engage in sexual favors in exchange for money. We aren't doing under the table dealing. This is all garbage." Santana said crossing her arms shaking her head.

"If that's what you believe so be it. I just have my main supplier in the area going out of town this summer and I need a good base to hold Lima down. If you two don't agree I will call full on war on you." Finn raises his voice a bit, not wanting to draw attention to what is happening behind close doors.

"We do not sell cocaine in the Pink Diamond Lieutenant Hudson. We will not scope down to your blackmail. If so we will see you at court." Santana firmly stated looking Finn dead in the eyes.

"Fine, we will see Lopez, St. James." Finn huffed and exited in a hurry. Jesse let out a breath he was holding, this isn't over. Finn won't give up without a dirty fight. Santana smiles at Jesse feeling confident if Finn just left like that.

"San, if I am caught with coke again I will be put away from 20 years. I already have a strike against me. I can't have this happen to me. I can't even be around it without a relapse. We need a plan, a good plan." Jesse said running his hand through his hair yanking at his collar. He needs a drink. He traded one vice for another in Santana's opinion.

"Don't worry, I am on it." Santana said, Finn Hudson is going down, again. Santana heads out to the bar for a drink she desperately needs.

* * *

When Brittany gets a late night call from a needy Santana begging her to meet her in a lake clearing hours after leaving her house she is thrilled. She didn't expect to hear from Santana tonight because she said she had business to attend to. She never thought in her wildest dream Santana would want anything to do with her again. She drives out her car, well it's actually her mom's old SVU to the clearing soon after. She sees Santana car parked off the road in the dirt near the lake. There are a lot of trees in the area, a nice secluded place. This is a place everyone goes to hook up during the weekend, remembering one of Puck's stories. She parks next to Santana getting out of the car walking out to the clam lake.

It's a nice night out, just a little humid. Brittany is wearing some tank top and shorts regretting showing so much skin because of the mosquitoes. Brittany reaches the edge of the water looking out to the calm beautiful lake. She kicks a rock into the lake watching the ripples trickle out forming a perfect circle one after another.

"Hiya beautiful, miss me?" Santana whispers in a husky tone. She has her arms wrapped around Brittany from behind. She kisses her neck softly pulling away. Her breath is tickling her neck, making Brittany smile.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you tonight." Brittany answers honestly. She is now taking the approach of honesty is the best policy with Santana. Maybe then she won't get into any more trouble.

"Sorry, I just had a really hard day at work. I needed to see you." Santana said in a whiney tone. Brittany could imagine Santana's sexy pout. Surely enough Santana is pouting against Brittany's neck.

"Was stripping is hard? Did someone do something you didn't like?" Santana has to bite her tongue. She couldn't say what is really happening. Brittany trails her fingers over Santana's arm. She loves being close to her.

"I wasn't stripping today." She settled with a truth. Brittany scowls confused by her answer. How can Santana not strip if she is a stripper? Santana kisses her neck again softly trying to ease her worries.

"Then what was so hard?" Brittany wonders out loud, not realizing that she actually said it out loud. Santana sighs wondering what she should say.

"Did some administration stuff, less talking more kissing." Brittany smiles at Santana's antics. She is so insatiable. Brittany turns around in her arms bring their lips together. Brittany for the first time saw what Santana is wearing, a suit. She kisses her harder feeling turned on by this, everything turns her on. Brittany's hands trail down Santana's sides, resting her hands on her firm ass.

Santana sucks on Brittany's lower lip dragging her hands down to the front of her shorts. Her hands cups her soft member, starts massaging it as Brittany grinds her hips into her hand. They continue to make out getting more heated with their touching. Brittany holds back not wanting to mess up Santana's suit. Santana started massaging firmer on Brittany's hardening dick. Brittany pulled away panting resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Baby you are killing me here. You have been all day." Brittany said into the still night. All you can hear is the soft night breeze, crickets chirping, Santana heavy breathing, and Brittany whines. Santana kisses the top of Brittany's head.

"Lets go to your car then B. It's more spacious then mine. The mosquitoes won't eat us alive either." Santana whispered while rubbing the head of Brittany's dick with her thumb over and over and over again. Brittany couldn't think straight or anything at all really.

Brittany fumbles in her short pockets for her keys unlocking the SVU. She wants to move but doesn't want Santana to stop touching her. Santana makes the decision for her, letting go of her smiling down at the tent she now was sporting. She teases her way to the car opening the door making her way into the back seat. Brittany quickly follows climbing in shutting the door behind her. She leans forwards turning on the car for some air conditioning circulating. When she sits back Santana moves into action.

Unbuttoning her shorts and pulling them down when Brittany raises her self off the seat. Her hard dick smacks down her stomach making a loud smacking sound. Brittany looks over at Santana who is having a staring contest with her dick, makes her twitch in anticipation. Santana leans forward down to her dick licking the bottom of the base to the tip. Her lips enclose around her head sucking softly licking the tip. Brittany's breath hitches when Santana's tongues her opening.

She takes her in deeper and deeper until she is about mid way down, bringing her head back up. Santana licks over the tip again like a lollipop staring up at Brittany giving her a devious wink. Brittany's hand rests on the back of Santana's limp, not wanting to shove Santana all the way down her throat just yet. Santana has no intentions in making Brittany cum by her mouth today. She bobs her head a few times stroking her lengths before letting go of her letting out a loud pop. She keeps stroking her rubbing her head every now and then. Santana climbs on top of Brittany to straddle her while kissing her again. Brittany trails her tights lifting the skirt around to Santana's waist. She starts rubbing the outside of her panties. When Santana starts moaning she remember she needs to finger her as per Santana yelling at her last night. She goes to do just that before Santana pulls away.

"No don't finger me, just rub my clit." Santana moans on her lips before returning to kiss her. Santana still is lazily stroking Brittany as Brittany follows instructions rubbing Santana's clit fast wanting to make her cum. When Santana feels the familiar pull in the pit of her stomach she pulls away completely form Brittany. Santana pushes her panties aside before positioning herself on top of Brittany and sinking down till their hips meet. They both start moaning cursing and panting. The heat in the car and radiating off them hits Santana for the first time. She quickly unbuttons her blazer throwing it off her to the front seat along with her shirt leaving on the bra then starts riding Brittany slowly.

"You're so fucking hot." Brittany said kissing Santana's neck softly not wanting to further mark her. Santana moans grinding down her hips hard picking up the pace of her riding. Brittany rest her hand on her hips helping her keep a faster rhythm.

"Kiss me." Santana wasn't in the mood for dirty talk, just wanting to feel Santana against her lips. Brittany trails one of her hands from her hips to Santana's boobs trailing a hand over them. Her lips rest on Santana softly.

"Can I?" Brittany asks sucking on Santana's lower lip. Santana slams down particularly hard grinding herself making Brittany hit all the right spots inside her.

"Do whatever you want to me, just kiss me so I can cum." Santana whispers giving Brittany a chaste kiss as Brittany bites her lip. She pulls on one of the cups in her bra. Her boob spills out and Brittany trails her fingers around her hard nipple. Brittany gives her what she wants at that point moving her hips as fast as she could as their lips intertwine their tongues frantically crashing into each other.

Brittany feels she is about to cum. She has been dying to all day really with all of Santana's teasing. The way Santana moves on top of her is amazing. Santana grinds herself one more time cumming around Brittany. She grabs Brittany's hand interlocking their fingers and arm holding on to her as if she would literally float into a state of bliss. Feeling Santana cum around her makes Brittany cum deep inside her. She feels closer to her at this moment than anyone else in her life. It scares Santana, but she is too tired to care.

They stay like that on top of each other against one another in this vulnerable state. Brittany fixes Santana's bra before it creases for being up on wrong. Santana laughs wanting nothing more than just to fall asleep on to of Brittany with her dick still inside her. Until reality struck, police sirens and red and blue lights flashing behind the car.

"I thought you said you wouldn't call the police." Brittany saids with a pout as Santana rushes to the front to get her shirt on. The windows were all fogged up, making Santana curse under her breath.

"I didn't. Britt hurry up and get dressed." Brittany sprung into action pulling on her shorts and buttoning them. Santana lowered her skirt right when there was a tap on the window. This cannot be good it's my mom's car, Brittany thought.

* * *

_A/N: I would just like to say Santana and Brittany don't have a BDSM relationship, just friends with benefits. Thank you for all the support. Any comments or thoughts please let me know. Also for whoever left me the review about the infamous livejournal story can tell me which it is, cause I really wanna check it out. Gracias! _


	8. Close Call, New Adventures

Chapter 8

Close Call, New Adventures

"Baby just let me do the talking, okay?" Santana is in a hurry buttoning back her shirt, hoping she didn't miss a hole. Brittany just had to pull up her shorts, now thankful she still had her shirt on or else she would be a wreck.

"Okay." Brittany said with a nod, she could feel the tension in the air. She couldn't distinguish if it was sexual tension or the tension that comes with being caught red handed. It wasn't so much being caught red handed, but what is on the line.

The hard knock on the fogged window with a flash light alerts the couple they have company. It's on the window closes to Santana. She takes a deep breath before lowering the window. The slow electronic buzz fills the car. Santana's hand is shaking as she presses down on the button until the window is halfway down.

The light from the flash light shines in, Brittany's hands automatically fly down to her crotch. She looks over at Santana, her shirt is open the first few buttons and wrinkled giving her away. The police officer could look down her shirt if he wants to and that makes Brittany upset and nervous. She looks away feeling the heat rush to her face, this is no time to be jealous. She notices Santana's underwear sprawled under the passenger seat, but decides suddenly moving would make things worse.

"Well, well ladies. I must say I wasn't expecting two ladies when I saw the car shaking around. What were you ladies doing in here with these windows all fogged up?" Brittany didn't like how the police officer was talking to them. He sounds sly and creepy, she still can't see past the silhouette of a man because of the light directly on her face. Santana knew who it was, no one patrols these parts of the woods at night without a cause. He has one.

"How nice to see you again Lt. Hudson, it's too soon I must confess." Santana said through her teeth. Brittany notices her tone, makes her worried. The dry laugh from the officer doesn't sit well with her. The hairs behind Santana's neck rise in fear, fear for Brittany.

"Santana, whose your friend? She's pretty, but looks a little young. Can you please give me your license sweetheart." His voice was slimy like a fat ugly slug. Brittany looks to Santana, feeling hopeless in this situation. Santana gives her a slight nod before she leans forward to get her purse. She takes a few minutes fumbling around looking for the piece of plastic in the dark. She finds it heading it over to the officer, stretching her foot to be over the underwear on the floor. He didn't seem to notice it yet thankfully.

"Brittany Susan Pierce. Date of birth is June 2nd, 1994, making you 18 years old. Huh, who knew Santana likes young pussy. Miss. Pierce is this your car?" Santana's eyes shot to Finn wide in rage, how dare he. Brittany eyes also wide, but from shock.

"No. I burrowed my mom's car." Brittany whispers. She feels the water start to pool around her eyes. Does Santana go after young girls often? Is she just a game?

"Oh your mom doesn't know where you are Brittany. Have you been drinking Brittany? Did Santana force you to drink alcohol so she could have sex with you?" Brittany's eyes shoot to Santana and mouth flies wide open in shock. She looks to Lt. Hudson and feels almost naked in embarrassment with the light still shining on her.

"Enough you chauvinist pig! Leave her out of this! We have done nothing illegal!" Santana yells, catching both Brittany and Finn off guard. Finn lowers the light for the first time and Brittany saw him for the first time. He is a man she would describe as evil. He had a boyish face, but it was a lie.

"Maybe I was mistaken and you have been the one drinking Miss. Lopez. Step out of the car, I am going to perform a series of sobriety test. Miss. Pierce, please stay in the car." He opens the door for Santana. Santana looks to Brittany giving her a small smile before stepping out and Finn slamming the door shut.

Brittany waits in the dark trying to look out the window but noticing they were still fogged and she couldn't see out. She reaches down for Santana's panties sticking it in her short's pocket incase the man comes back.

Something about this didn't sit right with her. Lt. Hudson wasn't acting professional, not how a police officer should be acting. Minutes trickled by with only the sound of the blowing air conditioning and the flashing lights reflecting off the mirror. When the clock on the dashboard tells her it has been twenty minutes with nothing, Brittany knew something wasn't right.

Then some minutes later the flashing light behind her car back away, driving off into the night. Santana still hasn't returned. Brittany doesn't know what she should do. She is about to go out side when Santana opens her door. She looks at her and knows something is wrong. Her face saids it all.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks softly still scared that the police will pop out of the darkness. She looks down at Santana's appearance, her clothes are still in the same state of dishevelment from before that hadn't changed. Her eyes though where red and puffy, she was crying. Santana nods climbs back into the car closing the door behind her. She lays down bringing Brittany down with her clutching on to her shirt. She rests her head on her chest.

"You should stay away from me, I'm no good." Santana said after a while. Brittany wonders what happened out there that made Santana so sad. Brittany shakes her head running her hand through her hair. She felt like she needed comforting, not a argument on this right now.

"I like you too much." Brittany whispers. Santana sighs to herself brings her lips up to Brittany cradling her face softly. Their lips brush together gently, running their tongues together in circles before pulling apart.

"I know, lets head out." Santana said pulling herself off of Brittany. The moment is gone, now it was time to fix the mess left behind. Santana now knew what she needs to do.

* * *

Ring, ring, ring.

"St. James speaking."

"Jesse, it's me. I'm scared. This isn't going away... Finn followed me tonight."

"What the fuck Santana, did anything happen? Are you okay?"

"I was with someone in the woods... Ahem, He harassed us and checked to see if I was drunk when I yelled at him. When he had me alone he told me... He told me, he has my brother Juan. He has my brother and he'll kill him if we don't sell for him."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! We agreed on a low profile Lopez!... What a sick prick that bastard is. Isn't he some sort of fucking family man."

"I know, it makes me sick... I have an idea, but we'd be risking everything."

"We are already risking everything by selling or not selling... I don't know what I can even take anymore. I didn't sign up for this shit. This was supposed to be easy, Santana... What is it?"

"We need to report this. This isn't going away anytime soon and the longer we wait the worse. We need to go to the F.B.I and take this mother fucker down. The local cops can't help us, but higher authority can. They want this guy, they probably are just waiting for some evidence to pop up."

"This would destroy our lives. We would need to be protected. Having the whole Hudson cartel after us is not going to be a pretty picture. Are you sure this is what we should do? I spoke to a few associate and they are saying to sell, but I can't."

"Nothing will stop him, unless he is behind bars. I am sure of this. I can't let him destroy my family over some stupid strip club. Jesse, you and I have made enough to open another strip club in another shit hole town."

"You're right, Lima isn't big enough for us anymore."

* * *

Summer school sucks. Sucks, awful, terrible, any variation of the word horrible applies. Brittany goes to every class, never really excited or even content about going. She only goes to finish school, she doesn't want to be there another year. That and Santana refuses to have sex with her if she doesn't go to class. It's only been two weeks into class and Santana had laid down that law when Brittany mentioned skipping a day. She is thankful for Santana's support because it is the main reason Brittany shows up to class, because lets face it she would rather do anything than sit in class right now.

Santana has been distracted lately, work has been really wearing down on her. Santana tired to not let it show, but sometimes it becomes a bit too much. Santana becoming increasingly distant and Brittany doesn't like it. She hasn't been dancing anymore, Brittany noticed. Every time she leaves for work and Brittany is over it is exclusively formal attire, not the usual skimpy clothing. Things have been changing ever since the night of the police almost catching them they both knew it.

The last bell of the day rings, freedom. Brittany runs out of the imprisonment that is McKinley High. Santana was picking her up today, making her extra excited to get outside. They are going to try something new today. New experiences with Santana makes Brittany happy almost giddy. She walks outside to the sunny paradise looking around for Santana's car. Brittany spots it parked across the street.

Santana had the windows down, sunglasses on playing with the radio. She closes her eyes, leaning her head back. She opens her eyes watches Brittany skipping over to her, makes Santana smile with some sadness. This can't last forever, especially not now. Brittany gets inside the car leaning over the center console giving Santana a kiss. No, this can't last forever, but it will last today she thinks to herself.

"Ready baby?" Santana asks in a sweet voice. This makes Brittany melt every time like fired up sugar brunt to a crisp to only melt on her tongue. Brittany laughs, thinking when isn't she ready.

"Always." Brittany said with a wink. Santana smiles, shifting the car's gear from park to drive. They went back to her house to cross off two things off of Brittany's infamous sexual bucket list.

Brittany wanted to try out the stripper pole in Santana's house as well as some light ass play. That is why she is sitting on a black leather couch in a room surrounded by mirrors much like their first encounter. There are lights around the room, lighting the room in changing color schemes. There is a shiny sliver stripper pole in the middle of the room carrying the weight of the room. Brittany was pretending it has never been used before, everything is new and for her. Santana had gone to change thirty minutes ago, leaving Brittany with only some obnoxious club music playing in the background. Brittany is too excited to be waiting like this, it's becoming torturous.

Santana stands by the door, watching Brittany squirm around looking almost in pain. Santana takes a few steps in. Her heels clash against the floor catching Brittany's attention. Brittany stares dumbstruck, mesmerized. She must have been dreaming, because this is exactly or if not even better than her dreams.

"Holy fucking shit." Brittany whispers, with that Santana smirks. Santana walks over to Brittany. She stands in front of her to tease for a bit, the room radiating with heat of wanting. She slowly lowers herself on Brittany's lap straddling her. Santana is wearing a school girl outfit in honor of Brittany's everyday struggle to go to class. A tiny blue and white plaid skirt with a white collared unbuttoned dress shirt tided under her breast. She could see her white lace bra, making Brittany wonder if she was wearing any underwear. The white platform heels are just an added bonus. Santana grinds her ass and core against Brittany's sweat pants. They moan simultaneously needing more.

"Hmm... I'm your school girl tonight baby. Now I'm going to show you what I've been learning in class. Then I'm going to ride your hard dick in a way I know you'll absolutely love baby." Santana saids, giving Brittany a possessive kiss sucking on her bottom lip. Brittany can feel her dick getting hard and this is only foreplay.

Santana gets up and walks to the pole, swinging around playfully before starting her set. When the new song starts there is a good beat to work with, Santana climbs to the top to hang herself upside down only her legs holding her. You can see the muscles that are perfectly defined making them even more delectable. The skirt flips upside down, showing Santana is bare. Brittany bites her lower lip, thinks about taking out her dick right there and then. Santana lowers herself doing some other tricks swinging around the pole teasing Brittany all the way down. Brittany takes off her shirt and bra followed by her sweats and compressors, cupping her almost hard dick.

When Santana looks back over at Brittany and sees her naked feeling herself up, it makes her wet. She stands back down on the floor, takes her shirt off throwing it on the floor. Santana goes back on the pole, bending over to show Brittany what she has been missing out on. She's back on top sliding down when Brittany catches her wrapping Santana's legs around herself. Santana leans back against the pole, grinding her pussy on her hard dick that was pinned in between them. Santana leans forward for a second to unhook her bra letting it fall to the floor wanting to be naked for Brittany.

"Fuck me baby, I need you." Santana moans into Brittany's ear, bitting it softly. Brittany lined herself up with Santana pushing her dick inside her wet pussy. She enters her completely in a slow pace until she is deep inside. All their weight is being held by the pole. Santana starts to ride her slowly, panting, moaning Brittany's name. This is driving Brittany crazy making her go even harder. This is something new for them especially Brittany, experimenting with different positions and roles.

"Harder. Fuck me like you mean it." Santana always instigates her for more, knowing Brittany is still hesitant from their past encounter. Once she gets the okay, Brittany grabs Santana's thighs hard thrusting inside her so hard she was bouncing off the pole. Santana felt the build up happening everything is becoming tighter. Santana grabs Brittany's shoulder digging her nails into her skin making Brittany hiss. Every time Santana's back slams into the pole making a pain, a good pain along with her orgasm. Santana pulls Brittany's face to her until their lips are touching. She is in desperate need to kiss her happens every time she cums now, this makes her cum so much harder. She clenches around Brittany's dick when their tongues meet.

These days Brittany doesn't cum as quickly, when Santana cums around her dick it leaves her wanting more. She lets go of Santana letting her slide down until she's on the floor. She still has on the skirt, making her look even sexier especially with the wetness showing on her thighs. Santana is about to take it off when Brittany stops her.

"Leave it San, you look extremely hot in that. How were you going to ride me baby?" Brittany asks stroking her dick looking at Santana in a trance. Santana grabs Brittany's hand guiding her back to the couch. Brittany sits back down leaning back watching Santana. She turns around so her back is facing Brittany lowering to her lap. She holds her dick then starts grinding her ass against her. Brittany lifts the skirt to see her ass work it.

"Like it babe?" Santana saids while rubbing harder against the pre cum being spread along her ass. Brittany nods lazily, but Santana couldn't see her.

"Love it baby. Shake it babe, shake your ass." Brittany said pulling Santana closer so she could better settle on the couch. Santana is really wet now, liking a demanding Brittany. Her ass bounces and shakes around her dick. Brittany lowers her hands to her ass, grabbing it hard liking how it feels as it bulges through her fingers. She lifted Santana a bit to enter her again slapping her ass as she made her way all the way down.

Santana continues to ride her dick as fast as she could go wanting to cum again. Her ass would jiggle every time it would meet Brittany's lap driving Brittany wild. Brittany slams Santana down hard making her scream. Brittany's hand comes around Santana's waist to her clit starting to rubbing lightly, only to tease her. Santana keeps riding on her dick hard, the sweat glistening from the workout. Brittany can feel Santana muscles struggle to keep up, making her feel incredible that Santana would push herself to the limit for her.

Brittany grabs Santana's waist pulling her onto her lap making her stay. Santana grinds her ass and pussy making Brittany hit that spot inside her making her moan. Brittany loves everything about how Santana moves on her. Brittany bites Santana's neck feeling she is about to blow her load any second now.

"I want to cum on your ass." Brittany saids going deeper into Santana. Santana is clenching around her dick, playing with her clit. She looks so sexy, Brittany has been watching her for a while making her want to cum from watching her cum.

Santana nods panting, getting off Brittany kneeling on the floor. Brittany watched her curiously jerking off as fast as she could knowing she is about to cum soon. Santana lifts her ass up in the air and begins to shake it. Brittany stands up walks over and kneels behind Santana shooting her cum all over the small of her back all the way to the bottom of her ass. When she sees thick white cum drip into her asshole. Brittany bites her lip watching the cum fall all over her ass. Brittany curiously strokes Santana's ass before slipping her finger inside the hole. Santana gasp in shock, not expecting it but rocks towards Brittany.

"Soon, I wanna try this soon." Brittany leans forward taking Santana's face towards her kissing her softly.

"Okay Britt Britt. I'll give it to you."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for your continued support and sorry for taking so long. My updates until December will usually be biweekly. My course work this semester is extensive so please hang in there with me. I would also like to announce following the completion of Apple Cinnamon Lessons, I will be taking a break from FanFiction to focus on my own material. Thank you so much and please let me know what you think :)_


	9. A Quickie, Dinner, and French Maid

Chapter 9

A Quickie, Dinner, and French Maid

"Santana, this isn't a good idea." Brittany moans, she knows this is a loosing battle. She went to an empty classroom during her English class after getting a distress texting telling her to meet Santana in room 304. She did find it odd, but did so anyways because Santana has mystical powers over her. It has gotten to the point she will do anything Santana asks just because she does. Santana was just sitting on the teacher's desk filing her nails waiting for Brittany nonchalantly. Then one thing lead to another and Brittany is pinned down on the teacher's desk with Santana sucking on her tits.

"Hmm," Santana lets go over her nipple, blowing softly on the hard nub. "Baby don't you wanna fuck me at your school? I thought you had a dream like this. You on top of me, fucking me with your big dick... Plus you deserve a treat for that A, Britt." Santana lowers her lips back to her nipple biting softly.

"Fuck Santana the things you do to me... Fine, but let's hurry up I don't want to get in trouble... I want to be on top like my dream." Brittany said with a grin. She slaps Santana's jean skirt clad ass, Santana moans. She grinds herself on her thigh one last time.

Santana gets off pushing up her skirt to reveal some leopard panties before taking them off flinging them at Brittany. Brittany gets off the desk, unbuttoning her pants, putting the panties in her back pocket. She pushes them down half way on her thighs along with the compressors. Santana is already on the desk with her legs open, playing with her clit, topless. Brittany can see she is wet, loving every second of this. She grabs her dick, stroking it with one hand while the other grabs Santana's thigh pulling her down to the edge of the desk so she could see herself enter.

"Remember now you can't," Brittany lines herself with Santana pushing in the head against the resisting tight fit until she can't go any deeper. Santana moans very loudly, exactly what she shouldn't be doing, her eyes clench shut and her mouth gapping slightly open. Brittany groans softly with a smirk reaching behind to her back pocket. She dangling the panties in front of Santana's mouth. "You can't be loud. If you're feeling kinky I have a way to help you with that." Brittany thrusted her again really hard then stays still, Santana almost screams.

"Fuck yes! Do whatever you want to me, just fuck me like you mean it." Santana begs thrusting her hips making a little bit of movements. Brittany slams down her hips, feeling the way Santana clamps down on her. Her boobs shake giggle with every thrust making the sight to die for.

"Open your mouth." Brittany whispers before kissing her chest. Santana opens her mouth letting out a soft moan on how Brittany has learned to work her over in the past weeks. Brittany puts her panties in her mouth, closes her mouth and begins to thrust as hard as she can. Fucking her like she means it.

Santana can taste how wet she was driving over to her old high school to have sex in Mr. Schuester's old classroom. When Brittany told her about her dream, she knew she wanted to make that dream come true. Brittany climbed on top of Santana wanting to feel Santana grinding herself on her dick, to be closer. Santana starts to play with her nipples, her moans muffled by the panties driving Brittany insane.

Brittany started to sweat the faster she pounded into Santana. It felt like they have been going at it for hours, but it has only been five minutes. She grabbed Santana's ass squeezing it as she fills her to the hilt. Santana closes her eyes, moaning something clenching around her dick feeling incredible. She took out the panties wanting to hear everything as she pulls out completely, pushing back in her pussy.

"I'm so close... Baby I am so close... keep fucking me like that." Santana whispers holding on to the back of Brittany's neck. Brittany thrust with a smirk when the wooden desk slides across the tile floor from how hard Brittany is going. It screeches loud every time, drowning out the panting and soft moans. Brittany was about to cum, the only thing stopping her is not wanting to leave Santana unsatisfied. She slows down hoping to stop it.

"No!" Santana yells, bring her lips against Brittany's. "Go hard and fast, fuck me like I'm yours." With that Brittany goes hard and fast because right now she is hers. Their lips collide kissing with what almost can be described as passion. Brittany feels herself crashing down on top of Santana. Her cum spreading inside Santana and could feel Santana starting to clamp down on her dick feeling even better as she is cumming. Brittany in a last effort brings her hand to Santana's clit rubbing tight fast circle. Their tongues massage against each other, when Santana cums hard.

Brittany stays inside of Santana, kissing her grinding her soft dick in Santana. Savoring every moan escaping Santana's lips as they vibrated in her mouth. She gets hard again after a few minutes and keeps fucking her not caring about the class she is skipping anymore. Her dick slips every now and then from all the cum spilling out. The cum is one the desk making everything sticky, but so sensual.

"I thought you wanted to hurry up, now you're going for round two. Insatiable Britt." Santana whispered against Brittany's skin. Brittany laughed, bit down on Santana's pouty lip. Thrusting into her holding Santana as she moves against her. She can feel Santana tense underneath her softly panting. She can feel her heartbeat faster against hers.

"What can I say... I just can't get enough of you... your perfect pussy. Or your perfect ass," Brittany's hands trail down to her ass for a hard squeeze. "Let's not forget your perfect boobs." One of her hand goes to play with her nipple. "My favorite though must be your perfect mouth." Brittany goes in for a kiss. Santana moans grinding her hips wanting more. Brittany sees this pressing down her pelvic down on her swollen clit.

There is a knock on the door, making them freeze. Santana and Brittany are so close. Someone rattled the handle. Brittany looks down at Santana, chest heaving staring back at her wide eyed. Another knock on the door brings Brittany back into the moment.

"What do we do?" Brittany whispers, still buried inside of Santana frozen in shock. She could feel a slight clench around her hard dick wanting nothing more than to keep going. Santana raises her head to the door weighing out the options. She smiles when she feels Brittany pulls out and back into her softly to not make any noise.

"Fuck me Britt make me cum. We have a few more minutes before we are busted." Santana moans feeling Brittany pick up back her pace until she is going as hard as before. Quiet now, everything is quiet expect for the noise of their bodies smacking against one another and the gasps of escaping breaths when Brittany fills Santana completely. Brittany wishes she can feel what Santana feels, to be invaded by something leaving you breathless. Brittany kisses along Santana's neck, licking the light sweat. Santana chants up her hips riding her from beneath chanting in a whisper to keep going.

"Hello is anyone in there? Christ these kids and their jokes." A man saids from outside, rattling the door. Clearly he doesn't have keys or else he would have walked in by now. Brittany was so close, the thrill of being caught making things intensify 100 times. Santana already floating in weightlessness cums hard completely trapping Brittany. Some watery substance shoots out coating Brittany completely in the sticky substance. Santana's body is curling into her, clinging on, moaning rather loudly. Brittany cums again, wondering what the hell just happened.

"I think you peed San." Brittany concludes laughing at the mess they have made. She finally gets off the desk looking at Santana, taking her all in. Her hair is a disheveled mess. Her eyes are closed shut. She is panting. Her chest is covered in sheet sweat. Her jean skirt is wrinkled covered in dried cum and new cum soaking through. Her pussy is red, swollen, drenched, cum spilling out of her. She is getting hard thinking about everything she has done to Santana and wants to do.

"No," Santana laughs shaking her head. "No I didn't pee on you Brittany. You made me cum so hard that I squirted." Santana still didn't move. Her legs are not able to move just yet. Brittany stands staring at her in shock, she made Santana squirt by fucking her. Santana opens her eye smiling at Brittany sitting up in the table examining the mess they have made. "Earth to Britt, we need to get going before he comes back."

Brittany snaps out of her daze, nodding her head getting redressed quickly. It only involved putting on a bra and shirt and pulling up her pants. The jeans had a little of Santana's cum on them but it was okay. Santana puts on her clothes regardless of how ruined her skirt is. Brittany remembers throwing her panties somewhere and looks for them handing them back to Santana. She shakes her head putting back on her shoes.

"You keep them, you've earned them." Santana said with a shrug. Brittany smiles like an idiot putting them inside her pocket. Santana finally ready grabs Brittany's hand opens the door carefully seeing the coast is clear, runs out with Brittany to her car. Leaving a mess of cum behind on her old teacher's desk.

* * *

"Do you think we can do something besides have amazing sex one day. I mean we can have sex after, but I kinda want to spend time with you besides us being naked or practically naked. I'm starting to think you only like me because of my big dick." Brittany was laying down next to Santana on her bed. After taking her at school they came back to Santana's house to keep on having sex which is fine but she wanted more.

"So you don't want me to put out for you anymore?" Santana asks not taking her attention away from her cellphone. Since she has spent most of the day with Brittany inside her she figured she would use the breaks in between to catch up with Jesse. After ignoring that annoying reminder to go to the doctor, she learned of what the FBI want her and Jesse to do in a few days making Santana suddenly feel uneasy.

"What? No! Baby, my sexy very sexy vixen please never stop having sex with me ever. Even if you hate me, please have angry sex with me. I'm just saying can we do something tonight besides have sex. It's only 6pm and I've cum like 7 times. I think my dick is tired." Brittany pouts and looks down at her dick, completely soft dick. Santana throws her phone on the bed before straddling Brittany, kissing her neck.

"I think I can help you with that baby. Just say the word and I will fuck your brains out... again." Santana whispers in her ear, licking her ear making Brittany shiver. Brittany was about to give in but she shakes her head.

"No Santana I'm serious. My dick hurts, can we do something else?" Brittany whines. Santana scowls gets off Brittany, storming off to the closet to put on clothes. Brittany smiles watching Santana mutter under her breath angrily putting on a tank top and some skimpy underwear.

"Fine no pussy or ass or head for you then. What do you want me to do for you then? Hmm I can clean my house in a french maid costume, while you follow me around paddling me with a wooden spoon." Santana yells throwing her hands around. Why would Brittany even do that? She has to be going crazy or something. Maybe horny, but she has been having sex all afternoon she has to be tired.

"Um as fun as that sounds, no. I was thinking getting dinner then after I can fuck you in some sort of kinky position. Maybe in that french maid costume while I spank you with a wooden spoon." Brittany gets up and walks up to Santana hugging her from behind. She kisses her on the cheek. Santana sighs, she knows she will be going out tonight even if it wasn't in the plan. She didn't have much time left in Lima and she still wasn't over her little infatuation with Brittany. Her goal is to due everything she can until she has to leave.

"Using me for my hot body. Fine get dressed I am hungry. We can go to dinner and if you cop a feel during dinner I will cut you." Brittany laughs shaking her head, sometimes she doesn't understand Santana, maybe its the Latina side of her talking.

They ended up at a Chili's talking about random things that would pop up in conversation. Brittany loves cats. Santana once had a pet snake. Brittany plans for the future revolve around making an international cat shelter after becoming famous. Santana on the other hand wants to have sex in the near future. That made Brittany roll her eyes and keep eating her hamburger. Santana did want to know how Brittany manages to convince her parents to let her out all the time. She just shrugs, every family has their own set of rules she supposed. Santana's parents were not so lenient.

"So there was this one time I was trying to sneak out and my mom bust into my room with a wooden broom. I was half way out of my window and she just starts yelling at me and beating me with the broom. We were on the second floor! She was like 'Santana you get your ass back in this house' and I'm like I am in the house." Santana hysterically retells some of her glory days of her teen years. Brittany was laughing with her liking this side of her.

"How on Earth did your parents allow you to go into stripping?" Brittany takes a drink from her ice tea. She didn't want to talk about Apple Cinnamon. She just doesn't understand why someone as smart as Santana choses that as her line of work.

"Well they didn't," Santana saids taking a drink from her ice tea. The food had since been cleared and they were waiting for a check. "When I changed majors not wanting to be a dentist anymore, my parents cut me off. So as a good old fuck you Daddy I started dancing. Then I went into programming like I wanted and became a rich hoe off of an app I invented and expanded my business and made more money. That's when they accepted me for all my glory." Santana almost sounded bitter, knowing now because of this what is going to ruin her life now.

"You're rich, but not off stripping? Then why keep stripping?" Brittany saw Santana's change in her attitude from carefree to anger almost. They didn't really talk about these sort of things. Everything is usually about sex or Brittany, never about Santana.

"I don't like to be bored." With the sly wink, Santana is back on her game. Brittany laughs and rolls her eyes.

"I think you should stop stripping, you are much better than that you know." Brittany said honestly hoping that Santana wouldn't take this the wrong way. The somber smile escaping Santana while she stares down at her drink puts Brittany at ease.

"I am way ahead of you Britt Britt." Santana whispers flagging down the waitress wanting to not at this conversation anymore. If only Brittany knew how fast everything is going to change she wouldn't be saying that.

* * *

Brittany has no idea how she ended up fucking Santana bend over on her kitchen counter with her in a skimpy french maid costume spanking her with a plastic not wooden stirring spoon as she takes her from behind. But she is sure this is the way she should live life everyday. She was already naked and Santana fully dressed. Her dress couldn't cover her ass to begin with much less when she is bending over. Her underwear is ringed around one of her ankles. Her boobs spilling out of the dress which was untied on the top.

"More! Britt more!" Brittany slammed into her slapping down the spoon hard on her ass. It was a pretty shade of red from all the times she has brought down the spoon on the smooth skin. Santana moans throwing back her head arching her back to grab ahold of Brittany while she fucks her. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Harder... grab my hair, be rough with me! Fuck yes!"

Brittany grabs her by her hair pushing her face down on the marble slamming into her. Brittany watches her ass bounce every time she thrusts into her. She brings back up her head turning Santana's face towards her. She could feel Santana's breath on her face. She moves her head forward kissing her on the lips. She pulls away slightly looking down at her boobs.

"I want you to look at me when you cum, stick your ass out more." Brittany said biting her lower lip standing completely still. Santana whines moving her ass on Brittany. "That's right ride me just like that, God you have an amazing ass... I can't wait to fuck it."

Santana moans her head is resting on Brittany shoulder, grinding herself on Brittany's dick. Brittany's hands staring to pinch and roll her nipples in between her fingers making everything feel like fire.

"Oh yeah right there," Santana moans. "You can fuck it you know. Just bend me over and fuck me." Santana clenches around Brittany when she hits a great spot inside of her. She tingles falling into Brittany a little bit. Brittany grabs her face making Santana look at her. She knows she is about to cum soon.

"No, I want it early in the morning when my dick is fresh. You look so hot babe riding my dick." Brittany said kissing Santana's flushed cheeks. Santana starts riding her faster until she tenses reaching her orgasm almost collapsing on top of her. Brittany kisses her lips loving how she falls apart for her, Brittany pulls out cumming all over her ass and the ruffles of the french maid dress.

"I'm going to miss this." Santana whispers to herself as Brittany wraps her arms around Santana holding her close as her breathing evens out. Kissing Brittany on the cheek.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for all the support. Let me know what you think. Until next time!_


	10. Two Weeks

Chapter 10

Two Weeks

Something strange happened. Something Brittany never expected. When Santana invited her over to hang out at her house, she was pleased to find out indeed they would strictly hang out. This gave her some sense of hope. Santana opened the door in some sweats with her hair in a messy bun and hardly any make up, looking absolutely beautiful. Her coy little half smile showing some of her dimple. Brittany smiles back, her half smile lights up the room. Heck her quarter smile captivates Santana and it scares her. It scares her that she is completely comfortable with her every way she isn't usually.

Santana pulls Brittany in for a hug, nuzzling her nose in her hair. She loves the smell of honey from her shampoo. They went to the living room made themselves comfortable before the movie. They just lay down on the couch besides each other getting closer until they are completely cuddled into the couch. On a Friday night she was laying down across a couch with all her clothes on watching a funny movie with Santana, this is surreal for Brittany. Santana is actually cuddled into her playing with her fingers, running them along her arms. Every once in a while they would laugh and look at each other giving playful kisses. The perfect evening.

They didn't really talk, only enjoying each others company. Taking in the small things they always over look since they are too busy trying to get the other naked. Like the fact Santana's laugh is actually a snicker and Brittany's is bubbly, like really bubbly. Or the fact Santana would spend time watching Brittany instead of the movie finding her more interesting. Or Brittany keeps smiling to herself hoping this isn't a dream which is confirmed by the many pinches. They go to bed early still cuddling playing footsie under the blanket until they fall asleep smiling.

Brittany wakes up the next morning sprawled out on top of Santana. She rolls off of her stretching and yawning. She looks over at Santana who is facing down on the bed, with her hair cascading all over her pillow. Her lips are parted a bit, but looking peaceful while she slept. Brittany scoots over to her bringing down the blanket a bit. One thing Santana did often that Brittany loves is her tendency to sleep naked because it's just so sexy.

When Santana stirs a bit, feeling a cold tingle spread across her arms. Brittany stops taking off the blanket letting it pool around Santana's waist when she takes off her own tank top and boxers. She didn't like to sleep naked normally unless Santana requests it, she gets cold easily. She kisses Santana shoulder softly tracing some patterns on her hot skin, not wanting to wake her up just yet. She can feel herself getting a little bit hard thinking about what she wants to do to Santana. She knew what she wanted to try today and it is making her really excited.

"Baby." Santana groans under her breath. Her voice is groggy yet raspy. Brittany puts her head back on Santana's shoulder blade. Santana yawns, not opening her eyes yet holding on to the last bits of her sleep. "Cold." Santana snuggles further into the pillows.

"I can help you with that." Brittany whispers before climbing on top of Santana laying down on top of her. Moving her hair to the side she kisses Santana's neck leaving wet patches behind. Santana hums in approval, subconsciously grinding back on Brittany making her dick slip in between her cheeks.

Santana groans stretching out underneath Brittany waking up pleasantly this morning. With every kiss Brittany places on her neck, she grows wetter. Brittany rolls her hips against Santana trailing kisses behind her ear, sucking below on that sensitive spot she found a few days ago. Santana spreads her legs slightly, just enough for Brittany to settle in between them. Brittany grinds up and could feel the wet patch on the bed. Brittany puts her hand pressing against Santana's clit softly, not to get her off just warm her up.

"Baby." Santana moans placing her hand behind Brittany's neck pulling her towards her. She turns back to her capturing her lips in between hers sucking on her bottom lip. They began to get sloppy wet kisses as Brittany rubs up against Santana's behind pressing down on her.

"I want... to do it... with you... now... I want you... so bad Santana." Brittany said slowly while reaching down Santana's neck to her chest. Brittany's chest was heaving against Santana's back feeling the butterflies in her stomach, but she would describe them as moths instead because of how excited she is.

Santana nods. "Just lube me up baby." Santana's hand opens the drawer in her night stand blindly feeling for something. She hands Brittany a tube kissing Brittany hard. Brittany looks at the tube, KY lube. She kneels behind Santana taking off the covers opening the lube spreading it all over Santana until her skin glisten in the sunlight streaming in. Brittany makes sure to put it all over herself, jerking herself until she is painfully hard. Santana looks over her shoulder, the way Brittany watched Santana like she is the only girl in the world she will ever want. It makes Santana want nothing but her. Brittany goes back down on top of Santana kissing her as she spreads her ass. Placing her dick where she wants her, teasing Santana making tight circles around her entrance. She can feel Santana clenching against her making her want her only more.

"Relax baby, I really don't know much about it... but I promise to make you feel amazing." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear kissing her softly. Santana turns away from to hide her smile, feeling stupid that she is being talked through something instead of her guiding Brittany, but this felt different more vulnerable than all their other times. Santana turns back to Brittany looking in her eyes biting her lip.

"I trust you." Santana whispers bringing her lips together with Brittany. When their tongues meet Brittany thrust inside Santana thigh first ring of muscle. She couldn't believe how different it felt and her head was only in. Santana was moaning under her, pushing in a little more before pulling out a bit to keep working into her.

Santana pucks out her ass a little to give Brittany better access. Her eyes are closed breathing heavy, this is something she hasn't had in a long time. Brittany keeps working on her slowly having read online, yes she did read up online before to not hurt Santana, that you need to take it slow at first and make sure everything is relaxed.

She is half way in she is already wanting to cum by how tight her ass is. Brittany goes to thrust in a little more while Santana moved back and Brittany is filling all of her. Santana moans loudly while Brittany holds her place kissing Santana's neck. Brittany can feel Santana clench around Brittany's dick in that tight fit.

"Baby, does it feel good?" Brittany asked wanting to make sure Santana is feeling good too and not only her. One of her hands go down to Santana's pussy slipping into her with two fingers. She is so wet, she curls her fingers inside stroking a spongy spot. Santana screams, scrunching the sheets under her. Brittany feels a gush of cum coat her knuckles.

"Yes! God baby keep going. You feel so... uhh good." Santana saids coming down her her high. Brittany starts moving, thrusting in and out in a good pace with her fingers curling at the same time. Brittany thrusting on top of Santana, laying on top of her feeling closer to her than ever. Santana may have been facing away from her, but the feeling is amazing.

Brittany knew she wouldn't last much longer. This was too much for her, something she wasn't expecting. Yesterday along with now, was too much. Brittany didn't know what it meant. Santana turns her head towards Brittany to where her face was on her shoulder. She kisses Brittany their lips lock together, but no tongue. They stay like that, connecting while Brittany curled her fingers faster staring into Santana's eyes trying to figure out what this means. Santana holds her gaze, her hard breathing would hit Brittany's upper lip. Brittany could feel Santana start to clench knowing she's almost there.

Brittany begins to fuck Santana faster. Her dick fit perfectly in her ass now, like it was made for her dick. Everything seemed perfect. Santana crushed Brittany's fingers in her pussy, moaning against her lips, cumming. After a particularly hard clench around her dick, Brittany lets it all go cumming inside Santana. Brittany pulls out to roll off next to Santana panting. They just lie there for a few minutes. Santana turns over clutching on to Brittany with a few tears streaming down her face. Brittany gets confused why would Santana be crying this was amazing. She was worried she might have hurt her again, something she never wanted to do.

"Santana, baby why are you crying?" Brittany asks wiping away her tears trying to make her sit up to talk seriously. Santana wouldn't move, holding on to her like if she was slipping.

"I need to tell you something." Santana whispers.

"Anything." Brittany strokes Santana's hair. She seems so fragile. Brittany looks down at her noticing the cum leaking out of Santana. She remembers how happy she was seconds ago and now she's so worried.

"You're not going to like it. I just want you to know I didn't have a choice." Brittany scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. Santana knows she needs to tell her this. She found out yesterday and after what happened she needed to tell Brittany.

"Santana what's wrong?" Brittany finally gets Santana to sit up and look at her. Santana takes a deep breath before starting.

"I'm in trouble Brittany... I'm leaving soon." Santana's voice was trembling. She knew what she could and couldn't say and this is not going to have a good timing to tell. The longer she waits the worse this will be, the more she will hurt Brittany.

"Well when are you coming back?" Brittany asked worried. She is worried that Santana is in trouble. She knows her brother is trouble, but she didn't seem like the type. Puck warned her about him so maybe he meant her too.

"I can't come back Brittany," Santana looks away from Brittany knowing she is going to be hurt by this. "Jesse my business partner and I are in trouble with some bad people... After we do what the FBI want we are going away on witness protection." Santana whispers, she has said too much. Brittany is in shock.

"So you're leaving forever?" Brittany whispers pulling away from Santana.

"If I come back to Lima I could be killed. I'm leaving Lima forever." Santana's words linger heavy in the air.

"When?" Brittany asks quickly, not knowing how to feel about this. Santana takes a another deep breath. Knowing the next two words are going to hurt Brittany no matter what.

"Two weeks," Brittany huffs, she begins to cry. She was thinking months maybe a year but not two weeks. Santana tires to wipe her tears away but Brittany moves back. "I didn't know that night of your birthday when we started Britt." Santana hopes this makes this easier.

"But, I love you." Those words, those words hang in the air for a minute. They both stare at each other in shock.

"I know, I'm so sorry Britt." Santana whispers wiping away her own tears.

"I need to go. I need some fresh air, I can't breath in here." Brittany saids scrambling off the bed. Throwing on her clothes as quickly as possible.

"Brittany wait..." Santana pleas falls deaf on Brittany's ears. She couldn't be there right now. Santana chases after her trying to keep up with Brittany but Brittany was moving like the Flash. By the time Santana finds some of her clothes, she's gone. She looks out of the window and watches Brittany runs across the front lawn. "Fuck, this was never supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you." Santana clutches her stomach, feeling very sick.

* * *

_A/N: Few things first off I messed up my finger its swollen and the works so it's hard for me to type a lot so I didn't really proof read cause that would be more days waiting so please be patient with me. Second due to the horribly depressing last episode of Glee, this story will be Brittana endgame and have a happy ending. Third and final thing for today is thank you for all the support! You guys are awesome. _


	11. The Bitter Sweet Countdown

Chapter 11

The Bitter Sweet Countdown

"Britt, I hate seeing you down. It's like She Devil all over again. Please don't tell me it has to do with Harmony." Puck is worried about how down Brittany is since yesterday when she showed up at his house crying. Her phone kept vibrating and she would just take a quick look before locking it without a response. Usually she would be giddy, smiling rushing back to reply before running off to meet this mystery girl, not so sad.

"No not Harmony. I am so over her." Brittany saids in a huff. It sounds like it physically hurts her to be speaking right now. Puck was laying in his bed next to her, they were watching some TV show about serial killers in the mid west. Puck considers watching some Disney movie if it makes Brittany happy.

"Who has my main gal down then? That college honey? Older girls are hard to keep around." Puck looks over at Brittany. He could see the tears starting to pull in her eyes. As he thought girl problems.

"Puck, what would you do if a girl... that you really really like... tells you she is leaving the state in two weeks and is never coming back?" Brittany turns over to face him. Her body is curling into herself in a ball. Puck thinks about it, he wants to give a good response that will help Brittany.

"Is this girl you've been seeing leaving in two weeks?" Puck asks, he looks over at Brittany. She nods her head sniffing back the tears.

"Do you feel like you can love her one day?" He asks. She stares at him for a while before giving a subtle nod hoping that he won't make fun of her.

"Then Brittany Pierce, I would not be sitting here with myself no matter how awesome I am. I would be every second I have left with this girl so I won't look back in regret. You have 14 days Britt, don't waste them being depressed. Be sad after then move on, it's only summer love." Puck said leaning over towards Brittany wiping away a stray tear before pushing Brittany off the bed. Brittany yelps falling off the bed on to the dirty carpet.

"Ouch! What the fuck Puck! That hurt!" Brittany yells getting off the floor. She huffs out a gush of air. She knew he was right, but she just felt so sad.

"Go to your girl Brittany! Come back in 15 days to cry and mope then, not a day before." Puck yells throwing a pillow at Brittany as she stood in shock by the bed. She finally gets her legs to move out the door. "Fuck her real good Brittany!" He screams once she gets out the door shaking her head. That is all he could think of, sex typical.

* * *

The walk to Lima Heights from Puck's house is a good hour walk in the scorching heat in a afternoon of July. Brittany is sweating everywhere, feeling disgusting. She just kept walking and wiping her forehead every 10 minutes trying not to pay attention to the uncomfortable way her jean is sticking to her legs. She should have gone home instead to drive over to Santana's but she needed some time to think anyways figuring walking would be the best solution. When she finally gets inside the neighborhood she gets nervous to just show up at Santana's house unannounced. After all she isn't her girlfriend or even her friend just some girl she was fucking. She gets to Santana's house taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. Brittany hoped she was home and didn't have to wait too long outside for her.

She waits a few minutes kicking some of the dirt off the porch as a source of entertainment. Brittany knows she has her phone and can call Santana instead of being so dramatic, but something is telling her not to. She hears the door open and Brittany turns around seeing Santana staring at her like if she's seen a ghost. She had on some hanging out clothes for inside the house. Brittany opens her mouth to say something, but Santana runs to her jumping on her planting a kiss.

When their lips meet, it could be described as animal instinct. It's desperate, full of longing of something they can never truly have, each other. Brittany wraps her arms along the bottom of Santana's thighs holding her up against herself. Santana wraps her legs behind Brittany's back locking them against the sweat filled tank top. Their tongues moving frantically as their lips lock and caress each other. Brittany realizes they are making out in Santana's porch in the middle of the day which isn't the smartest of choices so she walks them into the house closing the door behind her.

Santana didn't think Brittany would come back. Especially when all of her phone calls and text messages went unanswered. When she first saw Brittany on her porch she thought she was hallucinating, but she blinked and there she was still standing there sweating looking absolutely miserable. Santana gets off Brittany never breaking their kiss getting down on the floor with Brittany following. They are kneeling in front of each other grabbing frantically at each others clothes trying to get undressed. Their kiss only breaks to take off their shirts, not because of the need of oxygen. That can wait.

The seconds it took for the shirts to come off was a second too long. The reunited lovers go back to the kiss, cradling each others faces than their bodies. Brittany crawls over to Santana sitting on her lap pushing her down until she is laying on Santana. Her hips found themselves in between Santana's legs thrusting into her with vigor. She could feel the light vibrations of Santana's moans against her bottom lip. They needed more but couldn't stand to part their lips, it hurt too much. Brittany moves to lay besides her so their kissing won't be a problem. Brittany's hands leave Santana's face down her body. From her neck to her chest with a bra still on to her stomach until she grasps the top of the cotton shorts. She grabs them until her knuckles are white representing the pain she is feeling, ripping off the shorts and panties until they are past Santana's knees. They drop on their own to her ankles for her to kick off.

Santana's hands go to the button of Brittany's jeans shaking as she unbuttoned them bring down the zipper as well. She could feel cloth under her finger tips peaking from the jeans. They break their kiss, Brittany rest her forehead on Santana staring at her trying to memorize everything about this moment. Santana could feel the cold tile on her back and Brittany's breath on her face from her panting. This is surreal to her, too good to be true, her chest is rising and falling quickly nervous to what is coming. Brittany kneels for a second pulling down her jeans that were sticking on to her body. They finally get to her knees, good enough before she lays back down on Santana in between her legs but most importantly back to her lips. Their naked sexes rubbing against one another. Brittany could feel how wet Santana is with her dick getting harder as it slips in between her fat pussy lips. Santana looks at Brittany begging her to do it, to take her. Brittany grabs her dick bringing it down to Santana's hot opening pressing lightly not penetrating against her until Santana made a high pitch noise as silent pleading. Brittany finally takes what is hers pushing past her barriers filling Santana completely.

Brittany lets out a groan how Santana takes her in. Allowing her to be in her most intimate place again. Her walls cling on to her making the experience special with every sluggish movement she makes. Brittany's body crushes Santana on to the cold tile, her knees burning into the tile with every deep thrust. Santana mouth falls open, the air is knocked out of her. High pitch moans escape her lips into Brittany's lips as her hips rise up meeting Brittany's. Santana catches Brittany's gaze, their eyes locking as Brittany's movement become stronger thrusting deeper into Santana than ever before in this position. Santana holds on to the back of Brittany's neck feeling the sensation of her tensing close to losing control. Santana throws her head back closing her eyes moaning softly. Brittany pulls her head back up resting against her forehead. Santana opens her eyes moaning seeing Brittany telling her to stay with her without a word ever being exchanged.

Brittany is watching Santana slowly falling apart intrigued by how beautiful she looks even if Santana is out of breath with sweat running along her chest. Brittany thrust as hard as she can into her holding her there as Santana screams in her ear, holding her tighter. Brittany moans over how tight Santana is and how close she is. Brittany raises her head from Santana's shoulder to look at her face again before bringing her lips to hers kissing her tenderly as she pounds her pussy as hard as she could almost there. Santana kisses Brittany, letting go falling apart around Brittany's dick. Brittany thrust one more time inside Santana cumming deep inside her. Brittany keeps kissing Santana until she finishes not pulling out but laying on top of Santana.

"I hope you get pregnant. Maybe then you will come back." Brittany whispers knowing this can't happen no matter how much she wishes this. She knows Santana takes birth control and wouldn't just forget. Plus even if she did become pregnant she would most probably get an abortion. No one would want to have a freak as a parent, only God knows if her kids could get her sex trait. Santana stroked Brittany's hair, it was damp from sweat.

"If I didn't have to leave, I would stay with you." Santana whispers back kissing the top of Brittany's head. Brittany hummed not moving from inside Santana liking that she is so close to her.

"You're going to be with me until you leave right?" Brittany asks turning over her head to look at Santana. Santana was playing with her bra straps with a small smile.

"Of course. As long as I'm not doing police business I am all yours." Santana whispers leaning over to Brittany giving her a kiss. Brittany smiled pretending that there isn't a time limit, they have all the time in the world.

* * *

Santana went to the Pink Diamond to do some final paperwork before the storm rolled in. Jesse and her needed to make sure everything was in order before they sold off the club to some new high roller in town named Sugar. The feds were coming in next week for the Hudson bust and before then they are planning to sell to make a profit to start their new life. The agents told them they were going to be placed in different locations to ensure their safety until the Hudson cartel is under control. Jesse is going to Little Rock, Arkansas and Santana is going to Atlanta, Georgia. She got the better end of the stick.

Quinn walks in the office door, in her street clothes not even bothering to knock. Santana looks up briefly before she continues to work. She was going to pick up Brittany in an hour and a half so she had to hurry. Quinn takes a seat in front of her watching her trying to figure out what she wanted to say. She was only involved with Hudson because he threaten to take her daughter away Ally if she didn't do what he said. She would do anything to keep her daughter safe, including keep her as far away from her father as possible. These are things only Quinn know, but she will never admit it to anyone out of fear.

"I didn't think it would go so far." Quinn said. She spoke slowly in a mindful manner, thinking about everything she is about to say. "My daughter just always comes first, but I'm sorry for turning everything upside down." Santana looks up at Quinn having her attention now, thinking about what she knows. Fact, Quinn works for Finn. Fact, Finn controls Quinn apparently by using her daughter. Fact, Their problems started when Quinn started working at the Pink Diamond.

"You shouldn't let him control you like that." Quinn nods her head shaking it slightly with a dry laugh. This is something she has been struggling with since she got pregnant in high school bearing the secret of who the father is out of fear. She was 17, he was 21. She knew he was an animal preying on her for being naive but she was already caught in his web by when she noticed. Everything was such a mess in her life, but she knows Santana is going to help her soon enough. Santana won't let Finn pull a fast one on her and Quinn knows it.

"Don't worry about it Quinn, just take care of yourself and your daughter." Santana said with a small smile. Quinn nods her head getting up to leave, getting the answer she wanted. Santana Lopez is bringing Finn Hudson down, he won't be a problem for Quinn or her daughter anymore.

* * *

Day thirteen. Brittany wanted to go out to a nice dinner in Columbus and the stay overnight in a hotel. Brittany gets what Brittany wants. Santana is currently on her way to Columbus with Brittany to have dinner at Gionni the new Italian hot spot and reservations in the Danton Rouge Hilton. Santana wonders if it is perhaps harmful to give Brittany anything she wants like she intends on doing for the next thirteen days. Apparently any reservations on the subjects are lost when Santana sees a pout forming on Brittany's perfect lips.

The drive is pleasant one. The two hour drive was filled with road games and singing along to the radio. It amazes Santana how she can just let go around Brittany. She is normally reserved, up tight, even angry at the world for whatever problem she faces that week, but with Brittany none of that matters. Brittany smiles looking out the window watching the clouds shift into dinosaurs to ice cream cones. She is happy to be with Santana, looking over her shoulder to watch Santana drive. She had one hand on the steering wheel the other hanging outside the window. The breeze blowing through her hair. Her oversized sunglasses blocking out the sunset from her eyes. She looks over at Brittany and smiles, perfection.

The dinner was excellent. Once Santana said "Reservations under Lopez for 2" things went according to plan. The wait wasn't horrible even though there was a huge waiting list. The service wasn't bad overall, except for the fact Santana wanted to kill their waiter. The waiter tired to hit on Brittany every second he could with his all to obvious leering. Santana would scowl not wanting to make a scene and ruin the night over some idiot. Brittany would giggle and blush but it's probably more from Santana trying to feel her up under the table to remind Brittany whose she's leaving with than the guy's lame attempt at a pick up line.

The food was excellent from the salad to the pasta. Everything was fresh and to die for. Santana had a glass of dessert wine to calm her down so she wouldn't kill this guy. The wine that was also excellent, but unfortunately Brittany didn't have any because she was under age and being a total light weight. At the end of the night when the waiter finally asked Brittany for her number the response couldn't have been better than a very passionate kiss with Santana telling her she is ready to fuck her tonight. He couldn't close his mouth for that one, totally shocked. Santana smirks, flicking him off before walking away with Brittany hand in hand.

Brittany slams Santana against the door of the hotel room. True to her word, ready to fuck her tonight. She is tired of Santana's constant teasing even though she did like all her teasing. The way her dress hanged off her ass ending perfectly a few inches under her ass. The way she would look at Brittany ask if she was undressing her with her eyes. The way her tongue would twirl around the straw of her diet coke. How she would laugh at the waiters lame jokes, but her hand palmed through her dress pants at her crotch. All evening long, this constant teasing is driving Brittany insane.

"Hmm baby." Santana moans through her hooded eyes. Brittany has gotten good at being the top. A dominating Brittany is Santana's favorite thing. Always having to be on top and in charge of every single thing in her life, Santana likes to just have Brittany fuck her senseless. Brittany smiles kissing Santana along her neck, pushing all her body weight on top of her.

A throat clearing in the hallway, stops them in their tracks. Brittany's head snaps up towards the intruder. An older couple, mid sixties are staring at them with a scowl. Brittany's face was bright red in embarrassment at being caught practically dry humping Santana against their hotel door. Santana however being a stripper can give zero fucks over the any perverts watching them get their sexy time on. Brittany moves away from Santana at a second clearing her own throat and fixing her pants.

"Ahh, you can leave now Granps unless you want to hear me fuck my girl." Santana said with an attitude Brittany hadn't heard before. She rummaged through her purse to find the key sliding it into the slot opening the door stalking in grabbing Brittany with her. Brittany laughs over how impatient Santana is. Brittany closes the door behind them leaning against the door watching Santana dance around the door loosing items of clothing along the way. First her rings, the diamond bracelet came next, her heels come after, then lays back on her side on the king size bed staring back at Brittany.

Brittany smirks, loosing her heels as she walks up to Santana unbuckling her dress pants before pushing them down. She steps out of them walking over to Santana wearing a white halter silk top with her compressors. Santana could see the bulge of arousal when Brittany stands in front of her face just waiting to see what happens. Santana bites her lower lip, looking up at Brittany raising her fingers to play with the hem of her underwear. They are black spandex material fitting perfectly around her thick package.

"You have pretty lips. I like it when you bite them. It makes you look sexy." Brittany whispers looking down Santana in her sexy dress, biting her own lip. Santana chuckles still biting her lip before taking a hold of the compressors elastic waistband pulling them down slowly until her hard cock popped out no longer being restrained.

"I know another way my lips will look even sexier." Santana rasps out in a low tone, she keeps pulling down the compressors until they fall to Brittany's ankles. Brittany's member was bobbing slightly in the air an inch away from Santana's mouth. Brittany pouts when she realizes this is again Santana teasing her. She is about to say something when Santana opens her mouth a bit only licking the pink head, tonguing a bit her hole.

"You are the biggest tease I have ever seen in my life, you know that?" Brittany said watching Santana just lick her head. She wasn't putting any pressure or anything just licking softly just to wet the tip. Santana half smirks looks up at Brittany.

"Baby, teases don't put out," Santana saids not letting her tongue leave the tip of her dick knowing she is driving Brittany crazy. "And I do." Santana raises her hands up her thighs until her hands cup her balls. Brittany sucks in her breath in shock. Santana licks down her shaft till she takes one of Brittany's balls in her mouth.

"Oh my Jesus." Brittany gasps with her hands flying back to the back of Santana's head. Santana sucked hard letting go after staring up at Brittany. Brittany has this goofy euphoric look on her face. "Do the other one." Santana gives a devious smile before doing what she is told taking Brittany into her mouth.

Santana lets her go licking up the shaft again taking Brittany's dick into her mouth. They haven't had oral sex in a while, Brittany clearly had forgotten exactly how good Santana is at giving her blow jobs. Brittany moans tilting her head back running her fingers through her hair. Santana took her in a few inches before pulling out stroking her up and down her shaft. Santana sucking on the tip, licking the tip. Brittany grabs the back of Santana's head nudging more of her dick into her mouth. She swallows as much of her dick until it's hitting the back of her throat. Santana is making these gagging sounds turning Brittany on even more. She lets her go so Santana could catch her breath.

"Tell me what you want baby." Santana pulls away stroking the shaft faster, looking up at Brittany. Brittany opens her eyes looking at Santana before leaning forward removing the top of Santana's dress. Her boobs pop out, Brittany reaches down grabbing them. Santana leans back forward taking Brittany in her mouth bobbing her head up and down. Brittany moans letting go of her tits watching them bounce as Santana works her. Brittany feels she is close, not really trying to hold back her orgasm and there is something Brittany wants to do.

"I really want to fuck your boobs." Brittany pushes Santana down on the bed pulling the rest of her dress down her body so she wouldn't ruin it. Brittany settles on top of Santana with her dick in between her boobs. Santana pushes her boobs together winking at Brittany as she begins thrusting up to her. Santana licks the tip every time she gets close to her face. Brittany moans feeling she was about to go over the edge.

"You're so hot Britt, fucking my tits so good." Santana saids as Brittany starts thrusting faster placing her hands on top of Santana's squeezing her boobs. She looks at Santana, the look in her eyes makes Brittany want to keep fucking her forever. She thrust one more time before cumming all over Santana's chest and neck with some cum even landing on Santana's chin. Santana lets go of her boobs wiping away the cum on her chin, licking it off her fingers.

"Let's go take a bath Britt, you got me all dirty." Santana said in a voice laced in seduction. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you :)_


	12. A Jealous Santana is a Dirty Girl

Chapter 12

A Jealous Santana is a Dirty Girl

Day nine. Brittany feels like the days are running past her in a flash and she doesn't like it. True to her word, Santana is spending everyday so far with Brittany. They would hang out all day then have sex all night long. Now they are in some lingerie store at the mall were Brittany is waiting for Santana who is trying on the whole store by how long she is taking. Brittany needed to buy some work out sneaker, but when Santana suggested for her to buy something special for tonight. Brittany just follows Santana into the lingerie store with a dopey grin on her face. Santana told Brittany she has to wait outside since this is surprise so she couldn't peak. Thirty minutes later Brittany is sitting down playing Angry Birds hoping Santana finishes soon because she is very bored.

"Brittany." That voice, sent chills down her arms. Goosebumps arose making Brittany snap her attention to the girl calling her name. She hoped to never hear that voice again.

"Sam... Harmony." Brittany said standing up from the seat. The plastic bag clings in her fist from how hard she is holding the sneakers. Harmony and Sam walk towards her hand in hand looking a bit out of place. Her throat feels really dry.

"Hi Britt." Sam said as she diverts his eyes away from Brittany to the floor. They used to be friends since they had Spanish together, but now that he is with Harmony things are awkward. He is pretty sure Brittany still has a thing for Harmony and he totally pulled a robbery on her.

"I'm surprised to see you here... How have you been?" Harmony said with a smile. Why wouldn't she be here? She might have a dick, but has boobs. Brittany looks to the dressing rooms praying Santana shows up to give her an escape from this nightmare sooner rather than later.

"Yeah I'm waiting for someone. I've been great. How about you guys?" Brittany said with no real intention of wanting to know. The words stuck the the roof of her mouth like peanut butter. Harmony and Sam laughed looking at each other smiling. It makes Brittany want to gag, they looked so cute together not how like when they were together. Brittany is just happy that she gets more pussy than Sam does, Santana is a freak like that.

"Good, Sam and I are just shopping around enjoying our vac-" Harmony is interrupted mid sentence, which makes Brittany thank God but wonder why since Harmony loves to talk.

"Babe lets go I bought the goods," Santana snakes her arms around Brittany from behind biting Brittany's ear. "I really can't wait for you to fuck me in this little- Hello." Santana stops when she notices Brittany was in the middle of a conversation with a couple who look about Brittany's age. She lets go of Brittany taking a step back. The girl glares at Santana which confuses her. The boy was just staring at her, or rather her boobs. Brittany is looking a bit flustered, but as a huge grin on her face this is awesome revenge.

"Yeah, San this is Harmony the ex and her boyfriend Sam. Guys this is Santana." Brittany said while rubbing the back of her neck. She could feel the tension and she is caught in the middle of it. Brittany moved back to stand next to Santana so she isn't in the middle hoping that helps with the tension, it didn't. Santana plays idly with the hem of her shirt.

"My what a pleasure to see Brittany not hanging around with Noah. Are you two together?" Harmony said with a fake smile that looks like it can crack glass. Brittany rolls her eyes then looks at Harmony with her hair picked up in a messy ponytail and some baggy jeans. Then she looks at Santana in a pair of white spandex short shorts and tank looking absolutely smoking. Brittany is tempted to just grab her ass in front of her ex as a good old fuck you.

"Boobs." Sam blurted out with his eyes fixed on Santana's chest. Santana raised an eyebrow at him, with a small smirk. She was amused by his guppy mouth hanging open, Harmony was not. She hits Sam across his arm until he broke his gaze. Brittany pouts, Santana's boobs are for her to stare at not Sam.

"Oh Britt and I, we have gotten real close." Santana said with a wink lingering her hand running down Brittany's back until she grabs her ass. Brittany yelps in surprise turning red. Harmony didn't like what she was seeing, she didn't expect to see Brittany happy after leaving her so heartbroken so soon after. Brittany swats Santana's hand away, holding on to her fingers when she laughs awkwardly.

"Well we gotta go. We have some big plans today. Bye Harmony, Sam." Brittany said while grabbing Santana's hand completely dragging her off with her out of the store with her new sexy time attire. "Now that was awkward."

"You're ex still likes you." Santana said in a grumpy voice. Brittany looked over with a smirk shaking her head. Santana can't be serious. She can't be jealous, if anything Brittany should be with the way Sam was looking at her. Brittany laughs rolling her eyes, pulling Santana into her embrace from behind when they hit the parking lot.

"Good thing I don't like her. I'm not even remotely attracted to her. The whole time we were talking to them I was thinking damn Santana is so much hotter than that girl. I even forgot her name cause I just wanted to put you in whatever outfit you bought and fuck you in front of everyone there to show them you are mine. Well at least for nine more days you are mine." Brittany husks into Santana's ear, snaking her hands up to Santana's chest cupping her before running back down to her stomach. Santana throws her head back licking along Brittany's cheek.

"God, let's go home so you can show me that I belong to you." Santana whispers pushing her ass against Brittany's crotch. She takes a deep breath holding Santana's hips nodding. They head back to Santana's car in a hurry.

"By the way San, jealousy on you is super hot." Brittany said with a wink.

* * *

They didn't make it up stairs or even to wear the new lingerie. They ended up in a new place, the kitchen. The kisses were messy, passionate in a rapid rate. Brittany has one of her hands in Santana's loose hair and the other pulling up those white spandex shorts so hard they ride all the way up so she could grab Santana's ass. Normally Santana isn't too fond of having shorts digging into her lady parts, but this is all too hot. Brittany was becoming increasingly insatiable, never able to get enough with every passing day. Santana moans into Brittany's mouth, biting her lower lip hard enough to make Brittany hiss.

"Wanna play rough baby?" Brittany whispers digging her nails into Santana's ass. Santana nods still having Brittany's lip in her grasps. She lets go leaving Brittany's lip plumed and red. So sexy, Santana thinks.

"You're so sexy Britt." Santana kisses Brittany's neck, licking her softly. Brittany's eyes rolls to the back of her head, but was a bit disappointed because this isn't rough at all. At least her hands is on Santana's ass squeezing it. Then an idea comes.

"So are you. Hey quick question how much do you like this tank top?" Brittany runs her hands up Santana's sides to her chest. Santana licks Brittany's jaw teasing her. Her hands run down to Brittany's jeans unbuttoning them.

"It's old not my favorite why?" Santana saids with a shrug, pulling down Brittany's zipper. Brittany grins grabbing the top of tank top, ripping the shirt down completely down the middle. Santana gasps in shock, her hands frozen on the zipper.

"What the fuck Bri-" Santana yells, being interrupted when Brittany shoves her tongue in Santana's mouth. Brittany pulls one of Santana's bra cups out of the way, playing with Santana's nipple until it is in a peak hard bud. Brittany pulls away watching Santana pant lightly with a shirt ripped in half, lop sided bra, and a serious case of a camel toe.

"You wanted rough babe. I want you to be my slut, my dirty slut who can't get enough." Brittany whispers in Santana's ear, licking her lobe before taking it in her mouth biting around the studded earrings. Santana grabs the top of Brittany's jeans ripping them down so hard there is a jean indentation from the burn. Brittany chuckles letting go of her ear, pushing her towards the marble counter top back first.

"I'll be your whore," Santana sits on top of the counter working her shorts and thong off leaving them on the floor. She lewdly opens her legs, then also spreading her pussy lips. Brittany bit her lip pulling down her compressors, stroking her dick to full hardness. "I'll do anything."

"Can I talk real dirty?" Brittany walks up to her, feeling the soft pink folds with her free hand. She can feel how wet Santana is, her index finger pushes her way inside curling repeatedly watching Santana moan.

"Anything for you. I'll be your dirty slut or whore. Your bitch and wet hot pussy for you to do as you want." Santana reached back unhooking her bra letting it fall enough so she could play with her hard nipples. She knows Brittany loves it. Brittany leans down taking one of the nubs in her mouth, biting them hard. Brittany pulls out her finger shoving her dick all the way inside Santana making her scream a very loud, yes.

"Shut up and feel my dick... bitch." Brittany tired out the word, not having used it since realizing she has deeper feelings for Santana. When Santana moans louder, putting one of her legs over her shoulder wrapping the other around her waist. This isn't as rough as Brittany wanted though.

"Yeah Britt, give it to me." Brittany grabs Santana waist thrusting as hard as she could hell bent on destroying her pussy. Santana grabs the end of the counter hard feeling the cumming sensation already. Brittany takes the leg on her shoulder pulling it back towards Santana's head pounding deeper into her. She groans rolling her hips with ever thrust, hitting every spot that makes Santana scream.

"I fucking love your pussy, so fat and delicious." Brittany pants in her ear slapping the red sore mound. Santana gasps, feeling her insides clench around Brittany's hard dick.

"Again! Harder baby. Make me cum!" Santana yells, grabbing Brittany's shoulders pulling her down to kiss her. Brittany goes faster, thrusting so hard Santana's ass is being lifted clear off the the counter top. She spanks her pussy, again and again and again with Santana squirming underneath her.

"Cum for my slut, I want to turn you over and spank your ass while I fuck you." Brittany kisses Santana with tender that wasn't expected. After a few more thrust, Santana is cumming almost making Brittany. She takes the moment where Santana is panting to pull out turning Santana over and ram back into her.

"Ahh fuck Britt!" Santana collapsed on the countertop, exhausted feeling completely filled up. Brittany leans down pumping into Santana as hard as she could, she could feel the cum leak out of her trickling against her thigh.

"Baby, open your legs more." Brittany reaches over cupping Santana rubbing against her swollen clit spreading her pussy lips. Santana is bending over the counter, her boobs pressed down against the cold marble. She is managed to spread her legs, even though Brittany didn't stop her motions, lifts her enough so that with every thrust the cold countertop rubs Santana's clit driving her crazy.

"God, I'm gonna cum Brittany!" Santana yells hitting the countertop when Brittany gives her a string of slaps turning her ass red. Brittany grabs Santana's hair pulling her head back up slowly, until she could kiss her pouty lips. Santana sucks in Brittany's lip as Brittany rammed as hard as she could banging Santana into the cabinets underneath.

"You're so pretty," Brittany pants rubbing her fingers through Santana's scalp feeling it damp. Their faces are hot and red, with sweat sipping down their bodies. Santana smirks, grabbing the back of Brittany's head pulling her down so she could kiss her. Santana cums around Brittany's dick. "I want you forever."

Brittany wonders if Santana feels the same way she feels. Everything about that moment feels so right. Santana closes her eyes riding out her orgasm opening her eyes slowly watching Brittany through her thick black lashes. Brittany doesn't stop, not for a second thrusting into her, wanting to leave a lasting impression on her soon to be gone lover. Brittany holds her tight when she cums, Santana watches Brittany feeling how she is filling her up. Santana kisses her lips when she is finished.

"You know I love you right?" Santana saids looking away blushing. Brittany smiles, pulling Santana into a tighter embrace.

"No, but now I do."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the short update, just a lot of school work. There will be two more chapter then a time jump which will be the last leg of the story. I'm really excited for you guys to see. Anyways thank you for all your support and let me know if you have any smut requests for the next two chapters!_


	13. Time To Say Goodbye

Chapter 13

Time To Say Goodbye

Day five. Brittany is starting to feel anxious. She could feel Santana slipping away forever, literally. There are all these longing glances and little things that make Brittany's heart melt. Santana has been doing police things for the past few days, but would come pick up Brittany and spend the nights with her. They would stay up all night reacquainting with each other's bodies with small talks in between. But this didn't help the fact the minutes are flying by them and nothing could be done about Santana leaving in five days and never coming back. No matter how hopeful Brittany is in fate bringing them back together, the fact is Santana is never coming back to Lima.

Santana went out to get breakfast, leaving Brittany with a note telling her she would be back soon. Brittany smiles over how neat yet girlie penmanship scribbled on the piece of paper. Brittany briefly wonders how Santana is going to leave her, probably in the dead of night with no goodbyes. Santana doesn't seem like the type for a sentimental goodbye. Brittany rolls over to her side inhaling Santana's scent from last night. The sheets smell like pure sex and it is driving Brittany crazy. She could feel her member hardening slowly and didn't even notice she was no longer alone in the room.

"Hey baby, I got you a bagel with cream cheese," Santana said sitting down on the bed. She was on top of the white covers in a t shirt and sweatpants. She hands Brittany the bagel with a out of character shy smile. Brittany sits up in the bed, she leans over to kiss Santana. Santana smells like Apple Cinnamon body splash. Brittany is going to miss this, going to miss her.

"Thanks babe, so what's up today?" Brittany asks while starting to eat the five cheese bagel. She thought about how it was her favorite and how Santana somehow knew. It made her think of other things Santana might know about her but she doesn't notice. Her cock was slowly softening while Santana takes out the same bagel for herself.

"I don't know. What do you want to do? I have the whole day free." Santana saids with a shrug while turning on the TV. She had on CNN so she could catch up on the news, Brittany knows Santana likes watching the news. Brittany recently has gotten into the news because she wants to be smart like Santana.

"Can we go to you pool? I just noticed we haven't gone swimming yet and I love swimming," Brittany asks. "Plus you half naked is always a plus in my book." Santana rolls her eyes playfully at the cocky comment. She hums quietly to herself as if she is thinking before nodding her head.

"Of course babe. The pool is clean and it's a nice day out. I don't see why not, besides I like being half naked for you," Santana winks and Brittany swallows hard feeling her dick harden but fairly giddy.

"Yay! Thank you," Brittany throws down her bagel jumping on Santana's lap. She kisses her neck, making Santana moan. Santana puts down the bagel laying down pulling Brittany on top of her. Santana wraps her legs around Brittany's waist riding her hips up against her almost completely hard crotch.

"But Britt Britt, I think we should do something even better than only going swimming. I think we should have some fun pool sex," Santana whispers in her ear sucking on Brittany's earlobe softly. Brittany's breath hitches. Brittany grabs Santana's ass grinding into her until Santana is moaning.

"Hmm, fuck yes San," Brittany whispers as if she is moaning. "You want my cock babe? Aren't you afraid of your neighbors knowing how much of a slut you are for my cock." Brittany grinds herself against Santana while pulling on her shirt seeing her boobs when she pulls forward her shirt far enough. Her nipples are pink and hard, looking completely sexy. Brittany bites her lower lip wanting to do something to her boobs besides look at them.

"Baby you can fuck me in the middle of the street and I'd let you." Santana pulls down Brittany rolling her over so she's back on top. She rolls her hips, grinding down pulling her shirt over her head. Brittany reaches up twisting Santana's nipples pulling her down crashing their lips together. Santana moans loving this confident Brittany. Brittany teases her nipples rubbing them softly, giving Santana goosebumps. They stop kissing, to pant still grinding their bodies against each other.

"Let's go to the pool. I don't want to fuck you in here and I really want to fuck you now." Brittany said pushing Santana off her so she could get up. Santana reaches to her nightstand grabbing a small bottle. She takes off the rest of her clothes before walking out of the room. Brittany follows suit, stripping and rubbing her dick until she is completely hard. Brittany watches Santana get two towels from the hall closet and wink back at her.

They get outside. It's a sunny day with no clouds in the sight. Santana's backyard has large oak trees around the perimeter of the of the yard, so it is unlikely that her neighbors would be able to see in on them walking naked to the pool area even on this nice day out. Santana slowly bends over in front of Brittany to arrange the towels by the pool, but more to tease. Brittany walks right behind her, noticing how pink and wet her pussy is. Brittany slips two fingers inside her pussy rubbing along her walls also just to tease. Santana moans loudly, stays bent over touching the floor. Brittany smiles spanking Santana's ass, you can hear the smack in the quiet yard. Brittany wanders if her neighbors could hear. Brittany pulls out her fingers quickly, thrusting inside her with her dick making Santana scream out in shock. Santana stands back up quickly, but Brittany holds her bent over slightly, thrusting into her as fast as she could go.

"Fuck Brittany, hmm baby stop... I need to prep you before we get in the fuck! Water." Santana said feeling her pussy starting to tighten around Brittany's dick. She cums so fast with Brittany now, it drives her insane how much she needs her. Brittany smirks, she is holding her place by her arms keeps going feeling Santana is going to cum soon.

"Baby, I think you're wet enough. I'll stop when you cum." Brittany keeps pounding into Santana as hard as she could. Her moaning swear words and chants of yeses egging her on. Santana could feel her legs caving in on her weight, Brittany isn't stopping any time soon. Brittany held her close to her body, keeping some of the weight of Santana so she wouldn't fall.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh baby yes," Santana yells cumming around Brittany's dick. Brittany slows down pulling out abruptly leaving Santana a bit unsatisfied. Santana pants standing up slowly gasping with a scowl. Brittany smirks looking down at her dick dripping in Santana's cum. She looks at her thighs watching how it glistens in the sun.

"You didn't let me ride out my orgasm Britt, no me gusta." Santana said with a pout. Brittany shrugs walking into the pool. "Wait!" Santana yells grabbing her little bottle walking up to Brittany. She pours some on her hand lathering them up before rubbing it along Brittany's dick. She moans feeling Santana work her dick up with the sleek lube.

"I'm already lubed up babe," Brittany said closing her eyes in pleasure. Santana rolls her eyes pulling away diving into the pool. Brittany opens her eyes to find Santana coming up from underwater with the water making her skin flawless. She looks like some kind of underwater sea Goddess.

"The water washes cum away. I put on silicone based lube, meaning it won't come off in the water. Now," Santana made her way to the edge of the pool opening her legs to Brittany, but its distorted underwater. "Come fuck me." Brittany smirks making her way to Santana. She was right, her dick would spilt the water almost making her walk faster.

Santana wraps her legs around Brittany as she slips back into her. Their movements become slower because of the water resistance. Brittany tires for a few minutes to pick up the pace to how she was a few minutes ago but there was no use, she settles for deep thrusts instead. Santana lays her head on Brittany's shoulder and her heavy breathing is tickling Brittany's wet skin creating a good sensation. Brittany grabs a hold of Santana's hair grabbing it tight, thrusting deeper into her.

"Fuck, I don't think I've ever been this deep," Brittany thrusts all the way in holding her position that their pelvis are connecting. "Squeeze me San, squeeze my dick with your pussy." Santana throws her head back against the stone edge of the pool concentrating to squeeze Brittany like she wants. Brittany moans pulling out half a inch just to thrust back in deeper.

"Oh my God Brittany!" Santana pants out, trying to gain some sort of leverage for Brittany to go deeper. Brittany pulls out just when Santana found a position. "What the fuck B? Are you going to keep doing this all day?" Brittany laughs pulling Santana further up.

"Get on the ledge and lay down," Brittany whispers watching Santana sit up on the ledge skeptical of her motives. Brittany stands on the edge of the pool where the wall reaches her hips. She pushes Santana down on the ground while opening up her legs. Brittany leans down spreading her pussy lips so she could suck on Santana's clit. She doesn't even mind how much chlorine she could smell and taste.

"Fuck me Britt, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Santana chants while riding up her lips to grind her pussy on Brittany's face. Brittany held down her lips trailing her tongue down her open slit to her pussy hole. She laps around it, teasing it a bit so more cum could trail out. It feels so good for Santana, but not nearly enough to get her off. She needs Brittany to be deep inside her like only she can be.

Brittany kisses her clit one final time before standing up straight in the pool. Santana is staring up at her wide eyed with the water still on her body shimmering in the sunlight making her look beautiful. Brittany alines her dick to her pussy and going deep inside Santana. They both moan, feeling the build up from all the teasing. Brittany begins to move and hard, sharp short thrusts leaving Santana in a moaning mess. Brittany knew she was coming soon and didn't want to leave Santana unsatisfied.

"One day... I'm going to fuck you... and really impress you... by how far I've come from being... the scared little virgin at a strip club... to the most amazing sex ever!" Brittany manages to spit out in between particularly hard thrust. One of her hands go down to Santana's clit making tight circles making her moan even louder. Santana's feet were splashing against the water, trying to hold on to something. She settles for her nipples pulling them in her fingers.

"Oh fuck baby! You are the best now." Santana has her eyes closed and her head thrown back. Brittany sped up her thrust and circles on her clit loving the way Santana is under her because of how she is making her feel. Brittany can feel her cum rising in her shaft. Her balls are tightening driving her to push her limit harder into Santana. Santana freezes, her body locked in tense ecstasy with her mouth slack moaning. The clenching around her dick lets her know that with one final push she is-

"Fuck Santana!" Brittany yells blowing her load into Santana. She stays inside her panting for a second watching Santana do the same. Santana smiles up at Brittany pulling her down so her mouth could be on Brittany's. They kiss for a while, nice and sweet until Santana gets back in the water.

"Wanna go for the swim now?" Santana asks before diving off into the water. Brittany shakes her head following Santana hot on her heels.

* * *

Day One, their last day. Nothing happened today. The next day Santana had to meet with the FBI and Finn Hudson then promptly whisked away to protection to never see Brittany again. Brittany just wanted to stay at Santana's place watching a movie together. The past few days have been less about sex and more about each others company. Brittany just wanted to cuddle and Santana wasn't feeling her best agreed to cuddle with her. As usual Brittany is cuddling into Santana on the couch watching a comedy movie. Santana was braiding Brittany's hair feeling a bit nostalgic.

Yesterday Santana had spent the day with her family, giving instructions on what to do with her things. After explaining what she has been going through with the Pink Diamond these past few months, they weren't exactly thrilled to know their daughter is being run out of town because of a drug dealer. They settled for her safety after a few hours of reflecting this might be the last time they see their daughter. No matter how much she promised to come back one day, they all knew this promise is at best in vain.

"Are you going to be safe?" Brittany asked interrupting Santana's thoughts. Santana pauses braiding her hair before finishing quickly so she could properly address Brittany's concerns which she knew would come today. Santana taps on her shoulder so Brittany could turn over, she does and Santana mounts her lap.

"Yes. That's why I'm leaving, to be safe and to make sure you're safe." Brittany holds Santana's thighs rubbing them softly. Santana smiles to ease her worries, Brittany grabs her waist bringing her down so she can be on top of her wanting to be more intimate.

"I'm fine with you leaving if it means you can be safe." Brittany whispers holding her tight against her. She had no urge to have sex with her which is weird. She really likes Santana, more than just sex. She knows she isn't supposed to fall in love with Santana since it's one of their rules, but she can't help it. Brittany S Pierce is in love with Santana Lopez and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I don't know what to do now." Santana admitted, closing her eyes against Brittany's chest. Brittany laughs softly. She doesn't know either. Brittany grabs Santana's chin turning her towards her kissing her lips softly. Their lips interlock, opening until their tongues meet in the middle. They massage against each other briefly twisting in a pleasing way until their lips close against each other puckering before engaging in another greedy kiss. They softly pull away after a few passion fueled kiss.

"We usually just have sex, but I don't feel it's right today. Is that stupid? Considering that's what we do." Brittany said, her lips still resting on Santana's. Santana smiles shaking her head pulling Brittany into another kiss. Falling asleep in each others arm on the couch dreading what is to come in the morning.

* * *

Agent Beiste is strapping in the microphone under Santana's shirt. Jesse already had his in place. They needed to get Finn on tape talking about his drug dealings so everything would stick. Beiste's team would be outside watching them and would barge in when FBI has the proof they needed. By this time tomorrow Santana will be in the witness protection program thousands miles away form Lima, Ohio and most importantly Brittany. Beiste kept going on and on about what to do and not to do, but Santana's mind is a million miles away. Jesse had taken upon himself to do most of the talking.

"Okay my intel said Hudson is on his way with his right hand man Ryder Lynn. Are you ready St. James?" Beiste finished taping the microphone on Santana's stomach before signaling her to finish getting dressed. Santana buttons the rest of the silk shirt before putting on a blazer for further concealment.

"Born ready Agent Beiste. You know before diving into the world of adult clubs, I was a up and coming theater actor. I was born to play this role." Jesse said while fixing his hair in front of his mirror. We are in his office since this is where the meeting will take place. Santana rolls her eyes at his response and Beiste just stares at him mildly confused at his analogy. Jesse didn't notice any of their reactions.

"Right. Anyways, Lopez how you holding up. You are uncharacteristically quiet. I don't like it." Beiste asked Santana. Santana stays quiet for a second, thinking what is really wrong. She had already told Brittany her goodbyes. She knew this day would come. There is nothing left to do, maybe it was the news she received after she said goodbye is the problem.

"I'm good, I just want to get this over and done with." Santana said while walking away to the bathroom. It started as a power stride which turned into a job to the bathroom to empty out her stomach's context. She pants on the bathroom floor, wiping her mouth clean. After a few dry heaves she closes her eyes, trying to calm down the tears that might be coming.

* * *

"Brittany don't cry. It will be okay. You have your whole life ahead of you." Santana said wiping away Brittany's stray tear. Brittany smiles, but it's a sad smile. She laughs at herself and how pathetic she is being.

"But I love you. I don't want to have a life without you," Brittany whispers wiping away her own tears. "I know I said I was okay you with you leaving, but I still don't want you to go." Santana can feel her tears building up, but she can't let them go in front of Brittany. She needs to be strong for her. She has to.

"I know. Don't make this harder than it is. You know I would stay if I could," Santana whispers smiling at Brittany the best she could. "I love you too baby. You have a bright future baby, one day you'll look back at this and smile when you think of our time together."

"How do you know?" Brittany sniffled away the tears, but not every effectively. Santana smiles wiping the tears.

"Because you're young baby, you have a great life ahead of you. I won't drag you down with me. Now give me a hug." Santana opens up her arms and Brittany rushes into her. She holds on to Santana for dear life.

"I love you," Brittany whispers.

"I... I love you too." They share a kiss, their last kiss. It is sweet and heart breaking.

They make their way to the car hand in hand. The whole car ride is slow like if time was non existent. Santana makes a final stop in front of a house she has never been to before. Brittany leans over the center console one last time kissing Santana for all she is worth. It wasn't like their last kiss. Brittany steps slowly off the car making her way to her house. She looks back with her glossy eyes, Santana feels the first of many tears trickle down her cheek. Santana takes the car off park and speeds away as fast as she can.

When Santana gets home not even five minutes later, she goes straight to her bathroom. It hasn't hit her yet, the void. She goes to her bathroom vanity taking a box out. She bought it a week ago, suspecting something is wrong. She hasn't had her period for two months, but this isn't unlikely with her birth control. She takes the box in her hands, they are shaking. She opens the box not bothering reading the instructions, not being new to the test and how it works. She makes her way to the toilet basically forcing herself to take care of this for once and for all. She places the test on the counter before leaving the room for three minutes. She returns with a glass of whiskey in her hand. She picks up the test before dropping it back on the counter. She disposes the full glass of alcohol down the sink while looking at the results.

Positive, she is having Brittany's baby.

"Fuck."

* * *

"Santana, Finn is here." Jesse said, she knew Beiste and her people must be gone. She wiped away her tears, flushing the toilet. She gets up fixing the hot mess she became in less than five minutes making sure no wires were sticking out. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles, perfect on the outside.

She walks out of the bathroom walking to Jesse office. She hears Jesse and Finn small talking from the front of the club. She knew they would come back here so she let herself in the office and took the seat behind the desk. Jesse could stand and face most of the heat, she isn't in the mood. Their voices and heavy foot steps grew louder.

"Gentlemen, let's conduct business in the office. None of the ladies are here so no free show boys," Jesse said.

"Isn't Lopez here? She can give me a lap dance while talking right? I mean she is a stripper," Finn said against the door frame looking in with a sly smile. It was disgusting and only makes Santana want to run to the bathroom to vomit again.

"Sorry to disappoint Officer Hudson, I have officially retired." Santana said with the same coy smirk. Finn could read it though, she was trying him to see what he will do. He nodded and took the first seat of the three men. Ryder followed shortly after taking the only vacant seat next to Finn. Jesse casually takes a seat on his desk, his foot was tapping against the floor.

"Can we get this show on the road boys? I have places to be, people to see." Santana said while observing her nails not entirely interested in what is about to happen. She can only hope to come out of this alive not for her sake, but for the baby.

"Ahh yes, that teen pussy you're fucking. How is that going?" Finn asks, Santana's face pales at Brittany's mention. At least he did not mention her by name. Jesse looks over at her with a raised eye brow and a smirk.

"None of your concern." Santana responded through her teeth. Finn and Ryder laugh.

"Jesse, like I was discussing earlier, we are prepared to offer you a deal. If the Pink Diamond agrees to distribute our coke we will offer you a percentage of the cut." Ryder said while leaning back in his chair. Finn's eyes were darting frantically around the room, he is suspicious. He wanted us to be on the floor since there is less chance of wires.

"How much? If I'm facing jail time I want a substantial amount to be compensated," Jesse said. Santana nods in agreement.

"30% per shipment and if you build our clientele you will be compensated as well for that as well. Sound fair enough St. James?" Ryder offers. Jesse seems to think about this offer. Santana snorts and shakes her head.

"Hell no $8,000 per brick for doing the heavy lifting while you do shit. You ship in how many bricks again?" Santana asks scowling at Ryder like if he's crazy. Jesse shoots a worried glance at Santana, this isn't what the FBI wanted.

"It doesn't matter how many bricks come in. You'll sell what we give you with a 30% cut," Finn said in a strong tone, a strong to fuck with me tone.

"If we don't make more than $100,000 then no deal." Santana said with a shrug, like if it's the easiest thing in the world. Jesse smiles, because he buys her act just for a brief second. He can see Finn relaxing once Santana starts playing hardball

"Fine 13 bricks then," Ryder said after pulling out a calculator and doing fast math. Finn and Santana were doing it all mental while looking at each other square in the eye.

"10 bricks per shipment, for $100k." Santana said with a smirk.

"What the fuck Lopez that is basically 45% of the profit," Finn yells standing up from his chair. He's face is turning red. Santana stands up looking Finn square in the eyes. Jesse stands up backing up Santana. Ryder is still punching numbers into his calculator.

"Finn take it or leave it. I don't give a fuck either way." Santana said turning away ready to walk away.

"100k for 10 bricks. Standing contract for three months. We will see how it goes after do we have a deal St. James, Lopez?" Jesse looks at Santana who gives a brief nod. Jesse and Finn shake hands.

"Freeze! Get down on the ground! We have you surrounded!" Beiste busts into the room with twenty other police officers. Santana falls to the floor curling up in a ball praying for her to outlive this moment. Screaming ensues with mass chaos with a few shots fired. It dies down after a few minutes. Santana smiles, clutching her stomach.

**_Six years later..._**

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. I wet my computer and that put a damper on things. Time jump is next and I'm really excited for what is coming up :) Review and let me know. _


	14. Peter & Jay

Chapter 14

Peter & Jay

Toys R Us, is hell or heaven. It depends on who you ask. To Santana as she stands in the dinosaur isle looking at these strange wanna be "Legos Dinos" she will never understand enough to assemble, she was sure it was hell. Little people also known as children, kept bumping into her legs, stepping on her freshly done pedicure. Unfortunately since they aren't her child she can do nothing about it other than take deep breaths to calm down and not go "ninja" as her son, Peter, would say. She curses the fact she promised Peter a toy if he did good on his first report card. Being a Lopez, of course he would show up with straight A's along with a smirk saying where is my toy. He ran off somewhere muttering how these aren't the right dinosaurs. There are about 500 different dinosaurs in this isle how can any of these not be the right dinosaur? She rolls her eyes as she cringes when a little girl steps on her, again.

* * *

Brittany loves Toys R Us, any excuse to go to a toy store is like heaven. She is bouncing on the hells of her feet scanning the isle of superhero figurines. Jay is standing next to her holding her hand also bouncing on the heels of his feet biting his lower lip. They look like identical twins mimicking each others posture, it kinda freaks Brittany out sometimes and makes Jay think his Momma is a robot. They were supposed to be looking for girl toy for Ally's birthday, but when they arrived they decided Jay has been good in his first few weeks of preschool and should see if he finds that toy he likes as a treat.

"Momma, can I have lion?" Jay looks up with a confused face, his blonde fine eyebrows scrunched together looking up at her. Brittany looks down smiling nodding leading the way to the stuffed animal section. Jay excitedly skips besides Brittany singing the Power Rangers theme song.

* * *

"Fuck where is Peter." Santana whispers under her breath looking at her watch. He has been gone for ten minutes and Santana wants to go home. It was a long day at the office, she is on a programming team designing a new software application for Apple. She sighs before beginning to walk into the wilderness that one calls a child toy store.

She knows Peter was looking for a life size dinosaur, well his size making it life size to him. She could hear the loud giggling and talking of kids and parents screaming after their kids. She smiles because Peter is a good kid so she generally doesn't have to make a fool of herself. Except for right now.

"Peter! Where did you go?!" Santana yells walking through the isles looking for Peter.

* * *

"Dinosaurs are way cooler than lions dude!" A young boy was telling Jay as he hugged this huge green dinosaur he was carrying. He is a cute kid Brittany thinks to herself observing their interaction. He reminded her of Jay which is strange since Jay isn't the most regular type of kids. He must have been two years older making him around six, wearing and a grey army t shirt and army camouflage cargo pants with black converse. He has this chocolate dark hair styled in some sort of faux hawk and these piercing blue eyes. Brittany looks at Jay and his green power ranger shirt and matching pants. His curly blonde crazy curls bounced as he laughs at the boy hitting the dinosaur playfully with his lion. He has these light hazel eyes and smiling at this kid who had the same smile.

"Roar!" Jay screams at the top of his lungs pretending that his lion was eating the boys dinosaur. They started to laugh and play on the floor. It was strange, something about this is strange and Brittany can't seem to shake it off. Brittany lets them play looking over at the next isle for Ally's present coming back quickly with the new Disney doll of their newest movie, the boys were still playing. She is about to tell Jay he has to say goodbye when fate happens.

"Peter! Where did you go?!" That voice. No it can't be. It can't be her, she left to live in some obscure place with witness protection, not Miami this is not under the radar. Brittany looks down at her son, wondering how much different her life would have been if Santana didn't leave or if she had gone with her. She smiles at her son deciding she prefers her son any day no matter what girl comes or was in her life. The boy he plays with however sits up straight looking over his shoulder wide eyed but snickering. It can't be.

Brittany looks up across the isle, there she is. Santana staring back at her with her mouth open in shock. The boy gets up runs to her with the dinosaur in hand, she wraps her arm around him. Brittany looks back down at _Peter_ studying him more. How can't she have known all this time. Brittany step closer until she behind Jay offering to lift him off the floor. He comes into her arms with the lion toy in tow. Brittany keeps walking until she is in front of Santana a foot away from her and presumably her child.

"Santana." Brittany simply said, not knowing what else she can say. Santana still staring at her with mouth open. Peter is getting impatient and just pulls away from her to play with the dinosaur. Jay starts bouncing so he could get to Peter, so Brittany lets him down to play with him preferring her son not hear their conversation even if he won't understand most of it.

"Is he your son?" Santana asks nodding in Jay direction. Brittany look down and smile at him, well both of them playing together. She looks back at Santana and she is looking like she is in some major shock watching the boys play together. Santana is in fact in shock watching her son get along and play with his half brother who he has never met or have any knowledge of. This has just turned into the longest day ever in Santana's mind.

"Yeah, his name is Jay. He's four." Brittany saids with a proud smile. Santana is nodding her head almost like she is processing information that she cannot understand. Brittany looks back at the boys, they were talking to each other laughing, then it hits her when she sees their smiles. "He is mine isn't he?" Brittany looks back down at the boy who she is about to learn is named Peter and how he is smiling directly at her. Santana clears her throat.

"Yes he is. Peter is six." Brittany knew there was something as soon as she saw him standing there looking at this dinosaur. There was some sort of connection. She looks at him smiling at how much he looked like her and Santana.

"After Peter Pan?" Brittany decides to ask this instead of the millions of questions she wants to ask. Santana laughs and blushes, typical Brittany would ask this first. She never thought she would see Brittany again and even less meet Peter. When she went back to Lima a year ago, Brittany was gone and she thought she was too late.

"Yes, he's my little Peter Pan." Santana looks at Brittany for the first time, really looking at her. She has aged well still absolutely beautiful, doing some quick mental math concluding Brittany is around twenty four. Too young to have four year old son, well to her defense she is also too young to have a six year old son as well. Brittany watched Peter, she couldn't take her eyes off of him, making Santana a little jealous. "Do you want to go somewhere to talk? Maybe get some coffee or maybe ice cream for the kids?" Santana does that a lot, go to ice cream shop instead of coffee shops. Brittany whips her head in Santana's direction with a playful smile.

"Sure, I don't have to get Jay back to his mom for a few hours anyways." Brittany said. Santana processes this new information, Brittany isn't with her Baby Momma anymore, making this afternoon a lot more interesting.

"Peter, let's go get ice cream. Your friend Jay is coming with us with his mom." Santana said surprisingly sweet considering she was in a terrible mood five minutes. Brittany nods to Jay when he looks at her with his usual confused look. He gets up singing again the Power Ranger song. He holds out his lion for Brittany's approval, she nods with a smile holding out her hand for him to walk with her, he is shy. Santana smiles at them then looks at Peter who was scratching his balls. Ew, Santana thinks, boys are so disgusting.

They go to the cashier together Santana going first paying for that huge dinosaur then giving it back to Peter who was bouncing on the heel of his feet in excitement. Brittany pays for a small lion stuffed animal then a Disney princess, which Santana finds odd. Maybe she has a daughter as well. They decide to go to a ice cream a few blocks away and Brittany would follow Santana in her car. Peter kept asking questions on why they were having ice cream with weird strangers who still watch Power Rangers, Santana only warned him to behave. Jay didn't mind in fact was telling Brittany about his new friend Petey.

They pull into the parking lot, getting their brood out of the cars walking in the parlor. They get some ice cream and take a seat in one of the booths. Peter and Santana on one side and Jay and Brittany on the other. They all get some chocolate except for Santana who had some strawberry banana mix. Brittany asks Peter a few questions about school and they seem to get along every well, they would talk about anything Peter wanted. Jay would just stare at Santana and every once in a while with his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide. Santana would just scowl in confusion and he would just crack up laughing. Totally a Brittany thing. After ice cream the kids went to play on some arced games with the five dollars Santana gave the boys so she could talk to Brittany.

"I went back to Lima, to find you. A year ago, but you were gone." Santana said first. Brittany smile faded away, starting to feel all these old feelings from years ago. She missed her, Santana came back and she missed her. She would have never known if she never went to Toys R Us today.

"Yeah, I moved out here two years ago with my ex so I could help her out with the kids. Besides I didn't like Lima too much after... well you know." Brittany explains feeling a little bit awkward that she might make Santana feel bad about talking about this.

"Kids? You have more kids?" Geez did this girl ever use protection, Santana thought. Brittany laughs shaking her head.

"No, no. I already have one, well two now," Brittany looks over at the kids before continuing. "My ex has a daughter Ally who I grew close to. My ex is a complete single mother with no help and she had this great opportunity here so I came with her to help. I now have my own things going on with some dance studios and I see Jay and Ally all the time which is a total plus."

"That's very... I'd say nice but nice doesn't cover it, of you... I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about Peter before, I didn't know till after I said goodbye to you. I thought I would never see you again, but we got out of the program a year ago with the all clear. Hudson's boss and all their people was arrested making everything safe again."

"I imagine it must have been hard... So you've been here the whole time?" Brittany asked eating the last of her ice cream.

"No, we moved around. In our first move one of the Hudson's men found us in Atlanta when I was pregnant. Then we went to Little Rock followed by one more move to Boston. But we didn't like Boston it was too cold so we came down here to Miami a year ago after a visit to Lima. My family has vacation property down here and I really didn't want to be in Lima."

"I wish I would have waited longer now... Anyways it must have been hard to do it alone. You know move and be a single mom. I would have helped you if you told me, you know."

"To be in the program you either need to be immediately threaten or the spouse and child of the victim. I wouldn't ask you to give up everything and possibly never see your family and friends again. Besides B, you were eighteen."

"I just wish I would have at least known," Brittany whispers looking at Peter. She felt like she missed his whole life for no reason. She knows she couldn't be there even if she did know, but she would have been there for him a year ago when they got out.

"Peter safety is always my priority, so was yours. You couldn't come with me B and I needed to leave for him. I did what I thought was best. I'm sorry," Santana said with a shrug. Brittany nods her head since she does the same with Jay. There are a few minutes of silence while Brittany tries to wrap her head around everything.

"So are you seeing someone?" Brittany asks shyly, almost in a sneaky manner. Santana shakes her head thinking of all the guys then later girls she attempted to causally date ending up in nothing meaningful. She is a lesbian for christ sake and dated guys because she needed the feeling dick because of Brittany. In the end, they couldn't deliver, no one did.

"Nope, it's only Peter in my life. How about you? You're not with your Baby Momma no more?" Santana asks shooting Brittany a smirk. Brittany rolls her eyes thinking of her Baby Momma, well Baby Momma number two now as odd as it sounds.

"No," Brittany said laughing. "With her it's more like best friends with a chid in common than ex's really. She knew I was hung up on someone else when we were hooking up. She is dating some guy there and she is really likes him."

"Hung up on someone else huh?" Santana said with her voice going low, like a sexy husky tone. Brittany smiles biting her lower lip thinking about Santana back in the day naked on top of her riding her for all she is worth.

"Yeah, the most special woman in the whole world. You know I blame you for Jay." Brittany said leaning back laughing to herself. Santana looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Why?" Santana said laughing.

"Well I thought all strippers where on the birth control shot and then my ex turns up pregnant like after a week of fucking. I thought to myself I fucked Santana way, way, way more and nothing happened but now I know something did happen. Anyways later she told me she thought I couldn't get her pregnant since I was a girl. Then it made me think about our first night with all the questions and I started to laugh."

"Nice! So, you have a thing for strippers?" Santana flirts wanting to move away from the heavy subjects like Brittany fucking her ex who in Santana's mind is a model. Brittany laughs nodding her head.

"I thought I might run into you." Brittany said with a sad smile.

"Momma, Momma, more money!" Jay said running back up to Brittany with Peter trailing behind. Brittany shakes her head lifting Jay up to the booth.

"Jay we have to go. Mommy is waiting for us. Say bye to Peter and Santana." Brittany said. Santana pouts before quickly wiping the look off her face to not make things harder on Brittany. She looks at Peter and he also looks a bit sad. Jay smiles at the mention of his mom. "San, we have to go, Ally is having a birthday dinner and it starts soon. I still need to get ready. Do you think we can talk soon? I would really like to get to know Peter and be a part of his life, yours too."

"Of course! Here put in your number and I'll call you tomorrow to set something up," Santana said to Brittany before turning to Jay ruffling his hair. "It was nice meeting you Jay. We will see you soon. Say goodbye Peter." Santana said moving out of the booth. Peter gives Jay his fist pump and gives Brittany a hug. This is their first hug.

"Bye Peter, I'll see you soon." Brittany whispers, trying her best not to cry. Peter walks back to Santana holding on to her leg. They all walk out together since they parked next to each other. Santana opens the car for Peter to climb in. Jay waits for Brittany to strap him in.

"Goodbye to Santana, see you soon." Brittany said pulling Santana into a hug. She smells like Apple Cinnamon, it makes her smile. Santana holds on to her as long as she can before she has to let go.

"Bye Britt Britt, I'll call you tomorrow." Santana said then walks to her car where Peter is waiting for her.

* * *

Brittany gets back to her Baby Momma's house. Jay and her are dressed nice and clean. She let's herself inside hearing the TV blaring from the living room. She sees Ally laying down watching some teen TV show and Jay runs up to her to sit down with her. Brittany smiles keeps walking through the house looking for her Baby Momma.

"Q?" Brittany calls out. She walks back to her room finding it open, she walks through back to the bathroom where Quinn is using the curling iron. She walks right in not finding it odd to be walking through her ex's house like they are still together. They are best friends after all.

"Hey B, how was Toys R Us? You took a while." Quinn was wearing some white lingerie underneath a silk pink robe. She is always in these light colors. Usually Brittany would look at her fantasizing about their glory days at the Pink Diamond when Quinn was Angel Wings, but after today and seeing Santana, Brittany is not even remotely interested in Quinn.

"I ran into someone today. I went to eat ice cream after." Brittany takes a seat on the stool near by the vanity. She is waiting for Quinn to explode in three, two, one.

"Oh no Brittany? Before dinner? Now Jay won't eat," Quinn said stop curling her hair for a second. It's longer now, passed her shoulders. Brittany likes how it looks better than the bob. She likes it for other reasons too, but they no longer applies to them.

"He only had half," Brittany explains. "He was too busy wanting to play in the arcade game with his new friend to even bother finishing it."

"If you say so," Quinn said with a shrug almost finished with her hair.

"Quinn I have to tell you something. I saw her today." Quinn let go of the iron. She turns and faces Brittany. Her mouth is open wide in shock. Quinn doesn't know exactly who her is, but she knows Brittany has it bad for this girl. She is everything Brittany wants, but walked away for reasons she doesn't know.

"Her. Her?" Brittany nods slowly while taking a deep breath. She can't believe herself that Santana is back. She looks as beautiful as she remembered. Brittany just wanted to take Santana over the table and make hers again, but things have changed.

"Her. She has a son, he's mine." Brittany smiles thinking about Peter. Next time she should get a picture of him so she can show Quinn or maybe he can come over.

"Oh my God Britt, are you okay?" Quinn asks, rubbing Brittany's back. Brittany looks up at her with a somber smile. She is a little sad, but mostly happy to know Santana back in her life and now have Peter in her life.

"Yeah, I just wish I knew. He is six, his name is Peter. Isn't it crazy Q, I have two kids." Brittany saids standing up walking over to the mirror to make sure everything looks good. Quinn walks behind her, putting her hair in place.

"Yeah B, join the club," Quinn said with a smirk. "Let's go have some dinner, I'm starving." Quinn slaps Brittany's ass walking to the children. Brittany smiles looking herself in the mirror noticing her smile makes her look like she's eighteen again.

* * *

_Santana Jan 12, 2018, 11:32PM: _Hey B, you don't know how happy I am to have found you again.

_Brittany Jan 12, 2018, 11:37PM: _You can't possibly be happier than me. I get to see you again and meet Peter. You look great by the way.

_Santana Jan 12, 2018, 11:42PM: _Forget me, you look all grown up. A sexy woman. The Miami weather has done you good ;)

_Brittany Jan 12, 2018, 11:56PM: _Don't flirt with me now San, because there is nothing I want to do more than bend you over and fuck your brains out.

_Santana Jan 13, 2018, 12:02AM:_ Is it wrong I was jealous of Peter because you kept looking at him? Baby I would like nothing more than for you to come over and give me what I have been missing all these years ;)

_Brittany Jan 13, 2018, 12:03AM:_ What's your address?

_Santana Jan 13, 2018 12:08AM:_ 15764 Aragon Ave Coral Gables... I'm already naked and wet for you.

_Brittany Jan 13, 2018 12:12AM:_ I'm on my way.

* * *

_A/N: The amount of reviews/favorites/alerts was amazing for my last chapter. THANK YOU so much. Anyways there is plenty of things that will be explained and sorry there was no smut this chapter. Started on 15 already so soon enough. Let me know what you think!_


	15. Meeting Angel Wings Again

Chapter 15

Meeting Angel Wings Again

Santana waits nervously for Brittany in a robe. She is straightening out her room making sure she doesn't look like a complete slob. Santana learned years ago having a child changes things. Santana no longer has the luxury to have a clean house twenty four- seven. As she cleans a room and moves on to the next, Peter is hard at work messing up the clean one. Santana puts away all the toys in the hallway and in her room back into Peter's room. She checks on him making sure he is asleep. She rubs his scalp ruffling his soft freshly washed hair, kissing his forehead lightly. She walks out of the room, softly closing the door behind her.

Santana goes back into her room taking off her robe hanging it in her closet. She hasn't done this in a while with someone and she feels self concision about herself. She looks at herself in the mirror, naked. She knows she's older, she's thirty two now. Her boobs are still perky from that boob job she had when she was a teen. and redone since then There are light stretch marks on her stomach from her pregnancy. They are tiny, no one else ever notices them but she can. Her hips are wider now and her thighs are fuller. She is still in shape, but probably Brittany will see the difference. Santana hears a knock on her front door, she takes a deep breath then walks to answer her door hoping for the best.

Brittany is standing in front of an apartment door and she really hopes she is in the right apartment. She looks down at her pants and she can see her outline of her cock. This is going to be awkward if this isn't Santana's place. Someone opens the door and there is Santana standing behind the door naked. Brittany stands there for a second in shock since in her recent past experiences of hook ups when girls say they are naked, they aren't making Santana even more awesome. She has seen Santana naked countless amounts of times, but now she looks even more beautiful. Brittany takes a step inside closing the door behind her. Santana walks up to her placing her hand on the back of her neck making Brittany lower her head a tiny bit interlocking their lips softly quickly turning into desperate kisses. When their tongues find each other, it's on.

This isn't enough for Brittany. She has been waiting for this for years and she needs more right now. Her hands trail from her hair down her arms to her lower back down all the way to her ass squeezing it as hard as she can. Santana lifts her legs with Brittany's help to lock behind Brittany's back, their kiss deepen. Brittany could feel how warm Santana's pussy is pressed against her lightly wetting her clothes. Santana goes on kissing Brittany's neck, that will leave stray marks behind letting everyone know who she was with tonight.

"Baby, I need you on a bed now." Brittany whispers. She doesn't want to wake Peter. She knows all about quiet night time sex because of Ally when she was with Quinn and from those times when Jay was over her place when she had a girlfriend. Santana moans grinding herself into Brittany and it's driving her crazy. This is completely hot. "Let's go to your room, San." Brittany begs whining into Santana's ears.

"Okay," Santana said while unlocking her feet behind Brittany letting them hit the ground. Santana turns over so her back is to Brittany pushes back against her until she hits her back against the door making a loud bang. Brittany is about to say something when Santana starts grinding her ass against her crotch. The words died in her mouth. She groans staring as Santana shakes her ass against her. The only thing that could make this better would be if Brittany has her dick out so Santana could grind her ass directly on her. This is why Brittany loves strippers, but Santana is the absolute best she's had.

Brittany pulls her back so her upper body is flushed against her as well. Her hands snake around Santana's torso one making it's way up while the other hand went down. One of her hands began to play with her nipples, caressing them into hard peaks. The other went in between her legs as they open for Brittany hand. Brittany could feel the inside of Santana's thighs are wet because she is dripping. Her fingers open up her pussy lips enough so Brittany could rub her clit. She was so wet for her.

"Oh Brittany," Santana moans pulling more of her weight on Brittany so she could give more access of herself. Brittany keeps playing with her nipples. She is so hard, she doesn't even know how she hasn't cum in her pants yet from how hot Santana looks against her.

"I want you so bad, no one can do it for me like you can. You'll always be my Apple Cinnamon." Brittany whispers in Santana's ear. Santana groans pulling a little forward away from Brittany but not enough to make Brittany's hand stop rubbing her pussy.

"Let's go to my room." Santana said and Brittany follows closely behind every step not removing her hand from in between her legs. They finally get to Santana's room after a few stops when Santana's legs no longer working because she's almost cumming, but Brittany would hold off not wanting her to cum just yet. Brittany keeps walking behind her until they tumble on the bed. Brittany lands on the bed first fully clothed with Santana on top facing away from her, but on top of her lap.

"Open your legs," Brittany said looking straight head. There is a full length mirror on the closet door. She could see Santana on top of her moaning with her eyes closed opening her legs for Brittany. She keeps rubbing pussy wanting Santana to cum like this first with Brittany looking at her only rubbing her clit. "Look at yourself baby. You look so sexy right now. After you cum I'm going to fuck you nice and slow then tear up this pussy so good." Santana opens her eyes looking forward with a slack mouth. She sees Brittany's eyes burning holes all over her body, it makes her cum.

"Fuck Britt, yes!" Santana moans, her legs coming together unconsciously but Brittany holds them apart. Brittany licks her lips watching how cum drips out of Santana's clenching pussy. It's so wet it's leaving a wet spot on the fresh sheets. Santana calms down panting. Brittany lets her go, getting off the bed to get undressed.

Santana watches her take off her shirt first over her head. The way she takes off her shirt stretching back Santana could see how well defined her abs have developed. Everything is toned on Brittany's body making Santana a bit self conscience. Her attention quickly turns to Brittany's chest. Before Brittany did have nice boobs, but now they look so much bigger and fuller. She is taking off her pants now, they come off showing off Brittany's strong thick legs. Brittany looks at Santana for a second winking at her making Santana blush. Brittany unhooks her bra, then drops her boxers. A naked Brittany is the best type of Brittany, Santana concludes.

"You're stunning B," Santana said still staring Brittany in awe. Brittany's hand drops down to her dick rubbing herself while Brittany gets on the bed. Brittany makes her way to Santana, pushing Santana down softly on her back. Brittany making her way in between Santana's legs. Brittany looks down at Santana looking vulnerable for the first time when they are having sex. Brittany smiles and lays down on top of Santana kissing her. Her cock is pressed against Santana's opening.

"No San, you are." Brittany thrust into Santana completely filling her. Santana lets out a high pitch moan, but Brittany quickly covers her mouth with her own. Their tongues caressing each other with Brittany deep inside Santana not moving. There is something different about being inside Santana than everyone else that Brittany has been with. She remembered everything was always better with Santana and right now it is the best. Brittany pulled out a few inches then slowly going back deep into her loving the little noises Santana would make.

"Oh my God Britt," Santana whispers thrusting up her hips. Brittany's pelvis is pressed against her sensitive clit driving her crazy. Brittany starts kissing Santana's neck steadily thrusting into her feeling how Santana would squeeze around her feeling so much better than it usually does. That's when she realizes she isn't wearing a condom. Brittany groans thrusting deeper into her, grinding her hips deep inside her.

"Babe, are you on birth control?" Brittany asks, not really intending to stop. Santana scrunches her face taken back then realizing it might be because Brittany is barebacking her.

"No, don't stop though. You feel so good." Santana moans throwing her head back. Brittany gives her three quick thrusts letting her know she isn't going anywhere.

"Fuck it, I'll get you Plan B tomorrow. Hmm baby, I wanna go deeper." Brittany kneels in front of Santana leaving the tip inside her. Brittany holds down Santana's thighs flat on the bed and plunges down into her slowly until her pussy lips are touching the base of her cock. Santana gasps all the air is leaving her body, Brittany is so deep. She pulls out to go back into Santana deeper than the first time.

"B, baby you're so deep, grind it babe." Brittany smirks going all in until her base is against Santana's pussy as she grinds herself back and forth again and again until Santana is screaming. All Brittany keeps doing is move back and forth at an antagonizingly slow pace keeping Santana sexually frustrated. "Yes, yes, yes, just a little bit more."

Brittany just keeps going. Nothing in her pace changes. Her muscles are tensing as she is holds her position. She could feel sweat starting to gather along her back and chest. Brittany watches as Santana is panting and moaning for her to keep going. She could feel her pussy start to tighten around her. Brittany loves this feeling, she hopes to never go six years without it. Santana cums hard, but Brittany holds strong not wanting to cum yet. She stays inside her deep as she has ever been until Santana's rides out her high.

"How do you want it? Anything your heart desires love shall be yours." Brittany whispers, lowering herself to be on top of Santana. She kisses her lips feeling her groan. Brittany is still deep inside her. Santana bites her lower lip hard, letting Brittany know she wants to play.

"Face down, ass up and I want you to smack my ass till it's red," she groans against Brittany's lips. Brittany smiles rolling over so Santana is on top. Her hands run down Santana's back her nails leaving behind a tiny bloody cuts until she gets to her ass smacking it. Santana hisses in pain, yet is oddly turned on.

"You have to stay quite. Do you think you can handle it or do I have to find something to stick in your pretty mouth?" Brittany pulls Santana down by her neck crashing their lips together into a desperate kiss. Santana keeps kissing her neck, biting and sucking on her salty skin from the sweat. Brittany lifts Santana enough to pull herself out of her.

"Hmm babe! Put something in my mouth, you turn me into a screamer," Santana said with a wink. Brittany smiles pushing Santana off of her standing on the foot of the bed. She picks up her boxers placing them on the edge of the bed.

"I'll give you something to put something in your mouth, get on your knees San." Brittany said stroking her painfully hard cock. She's dying to cum, but not yet she is needs to take care of Santana first. Santana gets off her bed, crawling on the floor until she gets to Brittany. Brittany watches how sexy she looks crawling on her knees waiting to please her.

Santana takes it upon herself, places her mouth at the tip of her cock tonguing the tip a bit before wrapping her lips around the large pink head. Brittany leans her head back breathing softly feeling all this built up tension leaving her body. Santana takes her in a inch more just playing with the tip and shaft. Santana can taste her cum on Brittany's dick and it's driving her crazy. Usually she isn't a fan of blow job, but she doesn't mind for Brittany. She places her hands on Brittany's thighs and starts to bob her head with no support. Santana works her head deeper and deeper until she is making herself gag. Brittany watches her loving how Santana can take her all in and still be looking up at her. Brittany places her hands in the back of Santana's head thrusting her cock quickly into Santana's throat for a few seconds. She watches how Santana's eyes water and makes all these gagging noises. The way her throat feels is amazing, she stops not wanting to cum. Santana is panting when Brittany takes her boxers balling them up in a ball.

"When your ready baby put these in your mouth and bend over. I want to cum inside you so bad." Brittany said stroking Santana's hair bringing her to her feet. They kiss, it's soft and gentle.

"My God Britt you're hot. You turn me on so much," Santana whispers. Her voice is hoarse, but so sexy. Brittany runs her thumb across Santana's lip when they are slightly parted. Brittany feels the underside of her thumb becoming moist with saliva. They are looking into each others eyes feeling the build up of tension. Santana opens her mouth, Brittany places the boxers inside muffling all of Santana's nosies except for her heavy breathing.

Brittany spins Santana around at a rapid rate bending her over at her waist thrusting into her without a moments hesitation. Santana braces herself with her hands on the floor as Brittany starts going faster into her with short punishing jabs. Santana is saying something probably screaming, but Brittany couldn't understand her only making her go faster.

Brittany holds on to Santana with her left hand leaving red marks from how hard she is gripping her hip. Her right hand let's go of her hip and is slamming it down on her ass with every thrusts. Usually Brittany would stop after a few spanks, but this time she can't. She spanks her repeatedly until her hand is stinging from how hard she is hitting Santana's abused bottom. She switches hands never stopping her thrust into Santana thinking about how the time she had lost and it all was Santana's fault.

It's too much for Santana, she grabs on to her ankles, her head dangling is starting to feel a blood rush from having it upside down for so long. She's begging for Brittany to keep going and stop at the same time, but she can't understand herself because of the damn boxers. Then when she cums, she is numb to everything only feeling everything tingle and tighten around Brittany moaning against the cotton boxers in her mouth. Brittany spanks her one last time loving how red her ass had gotten and she won't be able to sit comfortably for a day it is all it takes. Brittany holds on to her hips holding herself completely inside Santana releasing her cum deep in her pussy.

"Fuck Santana," Brittany saids grabbing Santana's arms lifting her up still impaled inside her. Santana groans feeling her sensitive ass rub against Brittany's skin. Brittany takes out her soaked boxers from Santana's mouth. "I think I got carried away." Brittany kisses Santana's cheek as she was catching her breath.

"I'm going to feel you for a few days." Santana whispers pulling them towards the bed. They both fall into bed exhausted. Brittany pulls out of Santana watching how some cum spills out getting her a little hot and bothered. Santana cuddles into Brittany before she could do something about it. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana.

"Goodnight San."

"Goodnight Britt."

* * *

Brittany wakes up feeling something against her face. Someone is breathing on her and has a bad case of horrible morning breath and Sunny D. She cracks open her eyes ready to tell Santana to go brush her teeth when she sees blue eyes staring back at her. She hears him giggling and snickering, he has both of their laughs. She closes her eyes again rubbing her eyes before deciding to open her eyes and try waking up again. This time completely focused on the small boy in front of her.

"Where is Mama?" Peter asks while leaning his face inches away from Brittany's. She couldn't move for two reasons, she is mesmerized by Peter's face that close up and secondly, she is naked underneath the sheets and Peter cannot find her naked in his mother's bed when she is practically a stranger.

"Did you try the kitchen?" Brittany saids since that's where Quinn usually is when she would wake up when she was with her. Then she wonders what time is it, Jay has a soccer game today at eleven in the morning.

"No," Peter said laughing. He climbs on the bed rolling over her cuddling into Santana's side of the bed. "Mama's room is closer. The kitchen is far. Your eyes are like water. Are you Aqua Man?" Brittany laughs watching Peter talk to her while rolling on the bed like a puppy. He is so cute, she thinks to herself.

"No I'm a mermaid." Brittany said reaching out tickling him in his stomach. Peter starts laughing throwing himself all over the bed. She stops after a few minutes and Peter eventually calms down.

"Woah! I love swimming! I want to go swim now. Is Jay here? I want him to see my room." Peter said standing up on the bed jumping up and down. Brittany holds on to the sheets tighter watching hime to make sure he won't fall off the bed.

"No Jay has a soccer game today. He likes swimming too. Maybe you guys can go swimming together one day." Brittany said imaging how a beach day with Peter, Jay, and Santana would be. Totally awesome in her opinion.

"I love futbol!" Peter screams jumping off the bed, rolling around the floor, doing goal poses on the floor. Brittany laughs shaking her head. Jay does the same thing, except he sings the Power Ranger song meantime doing everything.

"Peter!" Santana yells at the frame of the door. She storms in lifting Peter who has the wide eyes over the shoulder I have been caught look. Brittany stops laughing, she doesn't want Santana to be mad at Peter for playing around with her.

"Go eat your breakfast baby. Brittany needs to get dressed." Santana said in a cooing voice kissing his head as she put him down as he runs off in full speed. Santana watches him go and closes the door crawling on the bed to Brittany. Santana puts her lips against Brittany's, they share a few kisses before Santana lays on top of her kissing Brittany along her neck. Brittany moans starting to get hard. Santana is wearing a silk robe and seems to be naked underneath. Brittany trails her hands down her back raising the back of the robe so she could feel her bare ass.

"Aren't you sore baby? Damn I really want to fuck your ass again." Brittany saids squeezing her ass. Santana moans opening her legs to straddle Brittany. Brittany definitely has a boner now.

"Not going to even to take me out before? You move fast babe, should I get the lube now?" Santana's raspy voice, rolling her ass around a bit on Brittany's lap. Brittany laughs squeezing her ass again before looking at the clock with a pout.

"No," Brittany saids with a sigh. "Jay's soccer game starts at eleven. If I start I'm not going to be finished in thirty minutes. Actually I need to be at my ex's soon to get them. I should probably head out."

"Ah futbol, the reason for all that screaming. Peter loves it. Oh well next time baby." Santana said while getting off Brittany to go to her closet. Santana takes off her robe with her back to Brittany. She watches her undress and change. Brittany just wants to walk up to Santana and be all over her, but something feels different about them.

Santana gets some shorts pulling them on and a baggy t shirt. Brittany gets up looking for her boxers and pants and puts them on quickly so she can hide her boner. Brittany walks up to Santana spinning her around so she could pin Santana against the wall while lifting her legs off the ground. Brittany kisses Santana feeling riled up wanting to take Santana again. Brittany is still topless Santana starts playing with her nipples further exciting them both. These are the type of games Brittany has missed.

"Baby, do you think you can come have some pizza after the game. Peter can hang out with Jay and meet Ally and you can meet my ex. I want you guys to know each other so things aren't awkward since she is still in my everyday life. It will be at two in the afternoon," Brittany whispers thrusting her crotch in between Santana's legs. "Then whenever you are free we can do the dirty again cause last night was the best I've had in a very long time. I never want it to be so long again between us. I really want to go back to where we were before you left. You know, having your legs spread while getting to know each other." Brittany said with a winks.

Things have changed in the past six years. Santana is now a mother and works as a respectable programmer in her field, not a reckless twenty year old looking for the next good time. She doesn't sleep around anymore no matter how much she may like the other person. When she imagined Brittany back in her life, she didn't think she would have to compete with an ex or have Peter divide his time with another sibling. She never imaged jumping straight into bed with the woman neither because she is a different person. Yet here she is against her closet wall with Brittany dry humping her after having sex the first night she sees her again while setting up a lunch with her ex and kids, not to mention simultaneously planning their next hookup. Not a date, a hookup. Santana sighs knowing she is going to do whatever Brittany wants no matter how much she would want more than what she is getting.

"Sure baby. It sounds like fun." Santana saids with a sexy smirk. Brittany kisses her again letting her go to get redressed not wanting to be late herself. Santana looks down at her shorts and sees a wet spot, dammit she is already whipped. Brittany finishes getting dressed looks at Santana with a smirk. God she is so perfect Santana thinks.

A few minutes after, Brittany heads out after telling Peter the good pizza news. He is excited to be eating junk food for two days in a row, usually Santana would be stricter on his diet. Santana smiles and walks Brittany out the door. Being the gentlewoman that Brittany is, she gives Santana a kiss on the cheek. Santana leans against the door thinking of how much more fucked up her has become now she wants something more and Brittany is happy being just a hook up.

* * *

Santana walks hand and hand with Peter to the pizza shop address Brittany had sent at noon. Santana decides on a sundress with some leggings not wanting to go all out for a pizza shop. She is still sore over last night so she opted for some flats and a lot of cover up makeup for the hickie Brittany left on her chest. Peter is wearing a blue polo and khakis shorts looking extremely cute. He is very excited to hang out with Jay and the pretty mermaid. Santana did think it's odd that Peter might have a crush on Brittany since he thinks she is a mermaid, but she shrugs it off as a kid thing. She told him to be nice to everyone and not start screaming futbol when people say soccer instead. Santana opens the door looking inside the small diner, but she didn't find Brittany or Jay inside. She makes her way inside looking around for them. Instead who she did see made her laugh.

"Fabray?" Santana said, holding Peter still as he follows her into the restaurant. Quinn looks over the shoulder and raises her eyebrow. This is the last person she expects and hope to ever see in Miami. Her old boss from the strip club from one of the lowest points of her life. Quinn looks over to the bathroom but doesn't see Brittany coming. She doesn't want Brittany knowing Santana.

"Apple Cinnamon. I thought you were in a white snow town in the middle of no where. What brings you here? Whoring around or strip clubs?" Quinn said getting up to greet Santana. They have a awkward hug. Santana notices a young blonde girl listening to her iPod next to Quinn. She is probably Quinn's daughter she knew about from the Pink Diamond days. Quinn notices a small young boy hiding behind her with a scowl staring at her. Quinn looks back at Santana and gives her a smile that resembles a young child passing gas. Santana rolls her eyes, she hates this bitch for stealing her office keys which started the whole Finn Hudson mess.

"No cursing, my son is here. I'm here to see my son's-" Santana was explaining before Quinn gasps slapping a hand on her mouth. Her eyes are wide open looking like she just saw a Scooby Doo monster or something. Santana looks over her shoulder maybe Brittany came in looking incredibly hot and she's jealous.

"Oh my God it's you. You're her. I've been living in your shadow for five years. My God I have been judging myself according to you and you are one of the most repulsive bit-human being I have ever worked known! How on Earth can she even like you." Quinn whispers in a harsh tone. At least she didn't say bitch. Santana on the other hand is confused, what is Quinn talking about. She hasn't done anything to her in fact she hates her.

"What the hell are you talking about you dumb bi-sh?" Santana said and she can hear Peter snicker because she saids that when she is really mad around him. She looks down at him with a glare letting him know this is grown up time right now and she completely misses Brittany walking in from the back of the room with Jay.

"Oh good you're here," Brittany said while standing in between them completely oblivious to the tension. She did think it was weird Santana and Quinn were talking so close to each other in harsh whispers, but didn't think much of it. "Okay Santana this is Quinn, Jay's and Ally's mom and Quinn is this Santana, Peter's mom. Let's sit and have a nice lunch." She saids with a bright smile. Santana gasps looking like Quinn did a second ago. Quinn Angel Wings Fabray is Brittany's Baby Momma. Fuck this is going to be a long lunch.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you again for all the support :) I can't resist saying may the battle of Baby Mommas begin! _


	16. Figuring Out Plan B

Chapter 16

Figuring Out Plan B

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn just stand around not moving towards the table. Things are awkward between Santana and Quinn right now and Brittany is beginning to pick up on the vibes. Santana is shooting death glares at Quinn and Quinn is hoping Santana will disappear from this every bad dream. Brittany is kinda swaying trying to decide what exactly is the problem. Brittany now understands why Puck hates big events where all his three Baby Mommas are together in one room.

"Ah guys am I missing something cause it feels like something went really bad happened between you two while I was in the bathroom washing up Jay." Brittany said looking back and forth between Santana and Quinn. Two sets of eyes widen and stare back at Brittany. This is freaking Brittany out, she thought they would at least pretend to like each other in front of the kids. Quinn looks like she is about to faint and Santana looks like she is in shock that Quinn is still in front of her. Santana laughs under her breath breaking the awkward silence first.

"Well Britt Britt, I know Quinn. I used to be her employer in the Pink Diamond back in the day when Angel Wings here used to work for the drug mob." Santana said busting with some sense of pride being able to bring Quinn down a notch off her pedestal. She hopes Quinn hasn't told Brittany about her time with Hudson. Santana looks at Brittany and her giddiness falls when she sees her looking at Quinn with a slight scowl. Quinn on the other hand looks like she is about to cry. She never wanted to tell the story about her and Finn Hudson to anyone especially people she cares about. Brittany just rubs Quinn's back letting her know it's okay, but they need to talk about it later. Santana cringes when she watches their physical contact.

"Well then we don't have to back track history so much. Let's go eat," Brittany looks at the kids. Peter and Jay are talking and laughing while Ally is still listening to music at the table. She thinks she is cool now because she is in fifth grader and it totally annoys Brittany since she is only ten and already being a brat at times. "The kids must be hungry."

"Thanks Britt. It's a great idea." Quinn whispers taking a seat next to Ally. She watches the boys a second before telling Jay and Peter to sit down so they could sit next to each other. She did think it is sweet how Peter seems to bring Jay out of his shell. Usually he would hover by Brittany or Quinn quietly singing to himself, but now he is being an outgoing kid with Peter. Maybe Jay having a brother isn't so bad, Quinn thinks to herself.

"San hold on," Brittany said going back to her seat to rummage through her handbag. Santana follows standing a few steps behind Brittany. "Here before I forget." Brittany turns handing Santana a box in a brown paper bag.

"What is this?" Santana asks quietly not wanting to attract attention. She takes it with a scowl shaking the bag afraid to open it. Quinn watches the exchange with a similar frown that Santana has. From her past experience when Brittany hands you a paper bag its either alcohol, lunch, condoms, or that one time it was weed that Brittany thought was some expensive high quality herbs for the food.

"Plan B. I told you last night when we were fucking I would get you Plan B because I came in you." Brittany said with a shrug going back to the round table taking a seat. Peter takes a sit next to Brittany and it makes her smile. Santana puts the bag in her purse and takes a seat next to Brittany on her other side feeling worse than she has in a long time. Here she is in a "family lunch" and she feels like a cheap mistress being handed a brown paper bag to take care of the situation.

"Ah B, did you bring a Four Loko to a pizza diner and ask Santana to hold it for you?" Quinn said in a pleasant tone except for the word Santana that ripped through her teeth. Santana rolls her eyes thinking Quinn is so fucking stupid for being so damn smart.

"What? No. I just got San some Plan B." Brittany said, but she really isn't interested in the game Santana and Quinn seem to be playing with each other. Santana opens her mouth in shock that Brittany just put their business out there like if it doesn't matter to her. Quinn smiles at Santana wiggling her eyebrows.

"Damn Lopez, you move fast. I mean you only saw B again yesterday." Quinn said hysterically laughing then starts fake coughing with the word whore stuck somewhere in between. Santana glares at Quinn hoping she will just burst into flame and vanish in her seat. Brittany shakes her head beginning to get mad over how stupid they are both being.

"Would you two act like adults and have a nice lunch. This is really important to me and I would really appreciate it if you stop acting like this and make this a special day. This is the first time I have pizza with both of my sons and I want it to be special." Brittany said staring back at her lap. Luckily Peter, Jay, and Ally aren't paying attention to what has been going on between the adults. Santana opens her mouth to say something quickly, but closes her mouth moments after. She doesn't know what to say. Quinn just looks at Jay and Ally and can't imagine what Brittany is feeling right now suddenly learning she has another kid. She starts to feel sympathetic towards the situation even if it does involve Santana Lopez. Quinn takes a deep breath to get mentally prepared for the words about to leave her mouth.

"I'm sorry Santana for calling you names. I'm sorry B for not realizing what today is for you. No more of this nonsense." Quinn saids running her hand through Jay's sweaty hair. It already started to dry but it is still damp. He looks up at her smiling before telling Peter about his goal.

"I'm sorry too Britt, Quinn. I shouldn't have said those things." Santana said lowering her hand to her Brittany's lap grabbing her hand. Brittany smiles interlocking their fingers with a light squeeze. Santana smiles and looks up and sees Quinn watching with no reaction. This is going to be hard on everyone sitting in this table, not just Brittany.

"Thank you. Let's eat and enjoy the afternoon." Brittany said letting go of Santana's hand to go over the menu. Santana sits back and watches how Brittany points things out to Peter and Jay a minute before excusing herself to the bathroom. She takes her purse with her and her high heels click on the tile all the way to the bathroom. She gets inside and stands at the sink with the mirror. She takes a deep breath before rummaging in her bag for the brown paper bag. She finds the bag opening it taking out the pill and placing it on her tongue. She swallows it and walks out back to the diner.

* * *

After the bumpy start, lunch went well. Quinn and Santana seem to get along on the outside, but they still hate each other. Peter taught everybody in the table that soccer is supposed to be called futbol. Jay told everyone that lions eat other animals, but are also kind. Brittany learns even though Peter is a soccer fanatic, he isn't in a soccer team since with Santana's big Apple project she doesn't have the time. She offers to take him to Jay's league but in his own age group since she already takes Jay anyways. Peter loves the idea, which is a good way for them to start bonding Brittany thinks. Ally eventually joins in the conversations and she is not a bad kid. She's very smart and takes an immediate liking to Santana when she explained how she made the App to beat Angry Birds with a perfect score to further annoy Quinn. They kinda worked in a dysfunctional way, but there are a lot of things the Brittany, Quinn, and Santana need to talk about before things are truly okay.

Brittany goes to Santana's house the following day. The week coming up is going to be hectic for Brittany and she won't be able to see Peter until next weekend. She is one of the choreographers for the Heat dancers this season and it has been hell. Even though it's a big deal working for NBA dance team, it's too stressful for her liking. She doesn't even like dancing anymore, but it's the only thing she is good at to make a career out of it. In the Heat dance team, there is one dancer Kitty that she really hates, yet ends up working the most with. She reminds her of Quinn except she is a hundred times bitchier. All she knows how to do is complain that she isn't featured enough, but there is nothing Brittany can do about that. Kitty kept trying until one day when Brittany was helping her stretch and she felt something against her lower back. Then after more intentional measures Kitty found out about her dick and now she just teases her for hours at a time. Working for the Heat has turned out to be exhausting and the dread to Brittany's life. That's why Brittany is happy to have these past few days off and spent them with Santana and Peter.

Peter thinks it's weird how Brittany all of a sudden is with him everyday this weekend after meeting her at the toy store. He knows his mom said don't talk to strangers, yet here Brittany is. He asked his mom after lunch why Brittany is coming over to watch a movie and why she slept over the other night. He notice her tense at the question, but she only said Brittany is someone important and will be here from now on. Peter thinks everything is strange, except for Jay. He's awesome because he plays futbol and does whatever Peter saids. When Brittany gets to the house the next day, Peter hides behind the wall watching his mom open the door to a smiling blonde. He sees Brittany kiss his mom on the lips and how his mom kisses her back. He scowls because he knows that means love, but Brittany is just Jay's mom and it's gross. He comes out of hiding to stop them then the adults quickly separate. Then everything becomes about him, how Peter likes it.

Peter and Brittany decide to watch Jurassic Park. Santana is in the kitchen making some popcorn. Peter is sitting down in his red beanbag chair by the couch that he brought over from his room with his new giant dinosaur. He is excited to see a dinosaur movie in the big screen TV with surround sound instead of his TV. Brittany is on the couch taking in the room around her. The thing most interesting to her is the wall of pictures of Peter and Santana.

There was about eight pictures up. First was one when Peter must have been a few days old with Santana cradling him in her arms looking down at him as he slept. Then there is one of Santana and Peter at the park sitting in by some pound smiling at the camera. Peter must have been a year and a few months old there by how small he looks. Next is a picture of a much older Peter, maybe five, kicking a soccer ball in what looks to be a professional taken photo. After that one is one of Peter bundled up in snow gear in what looks to be some sort of mountain scenery with snow making a ninja pose at the camera. You can't even see his smile, but you can tell by his eyes he is having the time of his life. There is one of just a close up of Peter's eyes, they were sparkling blue and almost hypnotizing. Then right next to it it's a close up of Santana's eyes, they look so pretty. Then probably Brittany's favorite is Santana carrying a three year old Peter kissing him in his cheek while he was laughing hysterically. Lastly was a recent picture probably in the summer time of Santana and Peter in the beach laying around on some towels. Brittany smiles looking at the pictures but she is dying inside. She wonders who took these pictures when it should have been her in all these moments not just an outsider looking in.

"Are you okay B?" Santana asks carrying a bowl of popcorn. Brittany snaps out of her thoughts looking at Santana forcing herself into a real smile. Santana smiles back and takes a seat next to her.

"Never better babe," Brittany whispers stretching her arms around Santana and takes some popcorn in her free hand. She notices the movie just began and even Peter stopped playing to pay attention to the movie. Santana relaxes into Brittany and smiles thinking how nice everything feels right now.

* * *

When the movie finished it was time for Peter to go to bed. He had school the next day so his bedtime was nine. Brittany helped him through his night time routine while Santana straighten out the living room. Peter keeps going on and on mindlessly talking about his favorite dinosaurs. By the time Santana joins them Peter is in his jammies in his bed. It's very different experiences for all three of them. Santana thinks its sweet. Brittany thinks its bittersweet. Peter thinks its strange.

"I'll see you soon Peter. Goodnight, have sweet dreams." Brittany said leaning down to hug Peter. Her heart melts when Peter hugs her back telling her goodnight as well. She lets him go and quickly leaves the room so Brittany wouldn't get choked up in front of Peter. Leaving Santana behind so she can tell Peter goodnight and give him a kiss. Santana waits a few minutes as Peter settles into his sleep by the door then closes it behind her.

Brittany walks back into living room waiting for Santana to finish up with Peter. She takes a seat purposely looking away from the pictures. It hurt too much to think about what she missed out on. When Santana comes back, Brittany can't help but stare at her. She can't stop thinking about the other night and how amazing she felt being with Santana, like if she was turning back time. She watches how Santana gives her a shy smile and walks to her taking a seat next to her facing Brittany.

"I'm sorry about yesterday with the Quinn thing. I shouldn't have said those things, she should have been the one to tell you." Santana said playing with her hair. Brittany takes a deep breath leans her arm over to play with Santana's hair as well.

"We have a lot to talk about, but another day not now," Brittany whispers letting go of her hair to grab the back of Santana's neck pulling her towards her. Her lips are millimeters away from each other, but aren't touching. Brittany stares into Santana's eyes remembering how she felt about her and how she was the first person to accept all of her. "You're so pretty." Brittany leans forward interlocking their lips. Santana moans moving her hands back up to Brittany's hair.

Brittany pushes Santana down on the couch and lays on top of her. Santana lets one of her leg drop down to the floor. Brittany takes this as an invitation and grinds up her groin against Santana's core. Santana moans thrusting up her hips a bit and Brittany's hand moves down holding on to her hips to hold her down as she grinds against her. Santana's dress starts riding up to her hips leaving her in her lacy panties clinging to her pussy. Santana stops kissing Brittany moving her head to the side as Brittany kisses down her neck.

"Brittany baby I think we should slow down and talk." Santana whispers feeling extremely hot how Brittany is on top of her. Brittany smirks into her neck moving her hand down outside her panties rubbing them on the outside. Brittany can feel how wet Santana is turning Brittany on so much.

"I just want to play a bit baby, we are so good together." Brittany moves aside her panties stroking her finger on the outside her lips. She watches how Santana closes her eyes, biting her lower lip. Santana told herself she wouldn't have sex with Brittany until they spoke about where this will lead, but she can't help to get turned on. Brittany slips two fingers inside Santana curling them as kissing her neck right under her ear. "Can we play baby?" Santana leaves her mouth slack feeling herself falling under Brittany's spell. She wants to stop her, but Brittany is just saying and doing all the right thing. Santana barely shakes her head from side to side slowly. Brittany thrusts her fingers in deeper causing Santana to curse under her breath.

"Fuck B, no stop," Santana whispers opening her eyes watching how Brittany looks down at her a little disappointed. Brittany stops grinding against her and moving her fingers inside her, but holds her position. She waits for Santana to continue. Santana can feel her heart racing. She takes a deep breath feeling Brittany's dead weight crushing her chest. "I can't do this if it doesn't mean anything to you."

"Of course it means something to me. You've always meant something to me San." Brittany saids quickly kissing Santana on her cheek. Santana sighs feeling frustrated that the wetness between her legs is betraying what she wants.

"I'm older now Britt. I'm not the same twenty six year old crazy stripper. I'm thirty fucking two and I can't keep acting like I did six years ago. I need commitment-" Santana starts to explain but quickly gets cut off.

"Santana for the love of God, please don't add anymore pressure in my life. I already feel like I'm underwater drowning and I can't take one more thing. I'm twenty four and my life is spinning out of control," Brittany pulls away from Santana, standing up looking disheveled. She walks up to the wall of pictures and stares ahead shaking her head.

"I'm twenty four and have a family to support... I have no degree and broke. I spent all my savings following Quinn here so I could be with Jay. I'm lucky enough to get a job in the Miami Heat choreographer team, which I learn later I'm basically their personal bitch. I'm an assistant assistant making like thirty thousand a year which is shit in Miami I now know. The job is nerve wrecking and killing me, but I need to keep it to get any other dancing jobs in Miami... I knock up a stripper who turns out was with the drug mob once and like an idiot I didn't even know. I already have a kid I can barely maintain then I find out I have another kid. This new kid which I have missed everything in his life except the fact I had pizza once with him and saw a movie with... I look at this wall and I feel like such a failure for not being there for him even if it's not my fault. Then to top everything off both of the mother of my children seem to hate each other causing more problems. My life is falling apart Santana. I can't handle being someone's girlfriend right now no matter how much I care about you. Just please be here for me because I don't know what I'll do if you're not next to me right now." Brittany feels tears threatening to come out, but she holds strong trying to keep them at bay.

Santana gets up not bothering to fix her clothes. She wraps her arms around Brittany kissing her shoulder. She feels Brittany relax in her embrace. She looks over her shoulder to the pictures of Peter and herself understanding how Brittany must feel. She's so young and has so much responsibility riding on her to make everything work. Santana turns Brittany around so she can face her, looking at her face. Santana stands on her tippy toes placing her hand behind her neck kissing her lips softly. Brittany kisses back trailing her hands down her hips.

"I'll always be here for you Brittany. I know you must be overwhelmed with everything. I know I was at first with Peter and the program. It will get better I promise. I'm here to help you," Santana said trailing her hands down Brittany's back. Santana kisses Brittany again. Their lips lingering slowly against each other.

"Thank you San... You do mean... a lot to me... so much." Brittany said in between kisses. Santana sighs grabbing Brittany's hands pulling her towards her room.

"Let's go cuddle for a bit. I miss our cuddles." Santana pulls Brittany on to her bed. She settles down on top of Brittany and keeps kissing Brittany along her neck, face, and lips. Brittany smiles already feeling a hundred percent better.

* * *

_A/N: Happy Holiday and thank you for all the support! _


	17. Walking Into Paradise

Chapter 17

Walking Into Paradise

After spending a few hours at Santana's just innocent kissing and cuddling, Brittany went back home. Everything seemed so hard until she said it out loud. The things she has been thinking about and weighting her down didn't feel as hopeless anymore with a few stupid kisses. This confuses Brittany, how can someone she hasn't seen in six years and holds a little resentment towards for leaving has the power to make her feel alive again. She would never admit it to anyone but there are a lot of things Brittany has done that she deeply regrets, but Santana isn't one of them.

Two days later, Brittany goes over Quinn's after dinner. There are things Brittany wants to talk about and Jay left some things at her place last time. She knocks on the door to be polite mostly, but she has the spare key so lets herself in. When she gets inside she is rushed at the door by a giggling Jay speeding towards her. Brittany smiles carrying him up to her hip giving him a big kiss. Quinn must have told him, she was going to swing by.

"Hey Bud! You're so big soon you'll be able to carry me." Brittany said while blowing raspberries in his neck. Jay starts kicking and squirming around until Brittany puts him down. Jay runs around making dinosaur noises with his lion.

"I'm big like Petey!" Jay screams running back to the living room. Brittany smiles at him and follows sluggishly behind him. At least the boys get along, Brittany thinks to herself while making her way back to the kitchen where she will probably find Quinn. Brittany is right, Quinn is washing the dishes talking on the phone. She sees Brittany and smiles letting her know she can come in. Brittany takes a seat on the stool by the counter eating a banana from the fruit tray waiting.

"Ma, I'll call you back. Britt is here and I need to talk to her... What? No... Ma, I really have to go... I will, bye love you too." Quinn said shaking her head and takes off the hands free headset. Brittany and Quinn small talk for a while. The usual about the kids, how they are in school, work. Brittany could tell Quinn is uncomfortable still from the other night. They haven't talked much besides kid related things since then. That is until Quinn blurts out something Brittany didn't expect to hear.

"I don't think you should pursue Santana." Quinn said as she rinses the last of the soap covered dishes. Brittany scowls looking down at the kitchen counter waiting a few seconds before answering.

"Why?" She asks. Quinn lets out a sigh seeing this will be a loosing battle for her. Santana has always had some sort of hold over Brittany and nothing has changed now. Can the sex really be that good? She knows Brittany is good and everything, but it's like they are magnets. Even after all things that have happened Brittany will want Santana. Quinn shuts off the water looking at Brittany as she picks at her nail polish. She looks different.

"B, you are so kind hearted. I'm your best friend and I don't want you to get hurt if I can help it. Santana is just such a bitch Britt. You don't understand it because she has you in some sort of spell, but she will throw anyone under the bus to get what she wants. For whatever reason she wants you and I think she is going to turn you against Jay and I to get you." Quinn thinks out loud thinking that honesty would work best. Brittany looks up at Quinn laughing with a dry laugh. Quinn starts to worry when Brittany gives a dry laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous Santana isn't that bad," Brittany said shaking her head before continuing. "Besides if I'm your best friend then how come you never told me about the drug mob thing? Huh? Don't you think it is important for your best friend slash mother of your child to know everything about you. The good and the ugly." Brittany watches Quinn visibly cringe when she mentions the drug mob. They are pressing each other's

buttons and they both know it.

"I had no other choice. I didn't want to do it, but I had to." Quinn said turning away to put away the dry dishes. Her voice became hoarse and low, like if she is exposing something vulnerable about herself.

"Why? Santana said no and went to the cops. You could have done the same." Brittany reasons with a shrug. Now that Brittany thinks about it, it's all Quinn's fault. Brittany starts feeling angry at Quinn. Quinn slams one of the plastic plates on the counter. Her face is bright red full of anger. She knows where this is heading.

"Santana is a rich spoiled bitch with no care in the world at the time! I couldn't let him get involved with Ally. She is mine and I had to protect her the only way I knew how!" Quinn yells. It echoes in the room. Brittany hopes the kids didn't hear it because she hates fighting around the kids.

"Who is him Q? You're not making any sense." Brittany asks in a even tone manner to help the situation not escalate father. Quinn takes a deep breath to relax and begins to explain.

"The boss was a police officer, Finn Hudson. He is evil and when I was a teenager and I didn't know any better, I let him sweet talk me. I didn't know he was married or engaged at the time. What I did know was that Ally could never be with her father because he is a bad man-"

"So wait that guy is Ally's dad?"

"Yes. He kept tabs on me to harass me through out the years. He knew I needed money. So he told me he would give me extra money if I worked in Santana's club and spied for him. If I didn't he would take Ally away. He would have won B, he was this perfect police officer and I was nobody with no job who got pregnant in high school." They are quiet for a while. Brittany is taking in all this information she wish she knew years ago.

"So you spied on Santana and gave him everything he needed to bring her down. So basically she wouldn't have had to have leave if you didn't work in her club to begin with." Brittany whispers before looking up at Quinn. She looks like she is about to cry. She never intended to tell Brittany about her past because of what a monster. She tells herself everyday since she had to do it, but did she really? She could have done the right thing instead of taking the easy way.

"If I didn't do it someone else would have done it. Santana was on Finn's list no matter what. She was leaving Lima, Brittany. The question was would I get to keep Ally or not. I did it for Ally." Quinn repeats what she has been telling herself for years. Brittany is sniffing back tears. This is too much for her.

"I have to go. It's like I don't even know you anymore." Quinn pleads her for to stay and let her explain but it fades into background noise behind her. Brittany makes her way out of the house quickly not bothering to say bye to the kids. Jay and Ally would ask too many questions especially if they heard the screaming. Brittany makes her way to her car looking back only once to a sight of Quinn crying looking out the door. She just can't deal with this right now and drives away.

* * *

Santana hears a knock on the door, she stops typing on her computer. She rubs her eyes feeling the weight of the day weighing them down and sighs. She looks at the time, it's ten at night. Peter is staying the night at her parent's beach house. He spends one night a week with them in order for Peter to get to know his grandparents. Santana leans back in her chair stirring her now cold coffee. There is another knock on the door, who would be coming here so late.

Santana gets up with her coffee in hand. She stops by the kitchen dumping out the cold substance. There is another knock on the door, this is starting to get strange. She closes her robe covering her tank top and short shorts and grabs the baseball bat Peter keeps in the hall closet making her way to the door. Santana cautiously opens the door and sees Brittany standing there with a guilty smile. Santana lets out a breath and drops the bat.

"Brittany you scared the crap out of me. You need to call me before just showing up at my doorstep. What are you doing here?" Santana said opening the door wide for Brittany, allowing her to enter. Brittany takes a step inside holding something behind her back.

"I'm sorry, I just had a bad fight with Quinn. I really wanted to see you," Brittany explains. She looks around and notices the house is dark, too dark. Last she was here there was a nightlight in Peter's room that would flow into the hallway. "Is Peter here?"

"No, he's at my mom's house. They missed a lot of his life too so they have weekly sleepovers. Since last weekend my parents couldn't due to prior commitments, they offered today so I can catch up on work. Are you okay?" Santana closes the door and leads Brittany into the living room. Brittany takes her arm from behind her back and holds out a few yellow roses for Santana. Santana gives her a shy smile reaching out or the flowers.

"I bought these for you. I want to ask you something. Two things actually." Brittany mumbles through her smile. Santana nods and waits for Brittany to continue, but she doesn't. All she does is stare down at her feet. Santana walks up to her, placing a two fingers under her chin so Brittany could look up to her.

"I'm waiting for these hard hitting questions Britt," Santana teases. Brittany rolls her eyes at her and takes a deep breath.

"It has come to my attention that I have never taken you out on a date. I've had sex with you more than I can count, but I've only been on one date with you. You remember when we went to the hotel and we went to dinner?" Brittany starts rambling and Santana stops her.

"Yes, Britt how can I forget." Santana saids smiling, but then becomes serious. This is a serious conversation after all, not a reminiscent sex talk.

"Well I do owe you a date and I would love to take you out. Santana will you please, pretty please, go on a date with me?" Brittany said excitedly, but then it dies down when she realizes Santana hasn't reacted, at all. She waits and waits in this awkward silence between them. She thought for sure Santana would say yes to a date.

"Would we go dancing?" Santana asks with a smile. Brittany lets go of her breath, nodding furiously.

"Sure. I'll do anything you want to do. Just go out with me on a date." Brittany said with a pout. Santana leans forward giving Brittany a kiss on her cheek. It's red now from the hot flush of her blush.

"Of course silly. I'd love for you to take me on a date. I want you to take me dancing. I've danced for you, but as a professional dancer that you've become I haven't seen you dance." Santana whispers into Brittany's ear, throwing her arms around her neck pulling her into a hug. Brittany hugs her back, fighting the urge to jump up and down like a fool. Brittany usually doesn't get giddy over girls. She plays it laid back and smooth, unless it's Santana and she turns into a virginal preteen again.

"I'll dance for you," Brittany saids in a low husky voice. Her hands run up and down Santana's back and stop on the small of her back. "But I want another one of those Apple Cinnamon dances too."

"You are turning dirty on me Britt Britt." Santana's breath hits Brittany's ear in a teasing manner as she whispers into her ear. Brittany closes her eyes taking a deep breath in, ultimately inhaling the smell of Apple Cinnamon. Everything about Santana is a damn tease, but they decided to wait a while when they were cuddling in bed the other day talking.

"I'm just saying that if you were to give me the same lap dance today that you gave me the day we met," Brittany stops talking. She starts moving her hands up her back grazing her fingertips on the clothes. When she feels Santana tense up she continues, "let's just say I would enjoy it even more since I wouldn't be terrified of you finding out my dirty little secret."

"You just want me to be naked on top of you. You want me to open my legs for you so you can see how wet you make me again." When Santana licks the shell of Brittany's ear, she could hear a low grunt symbolizing Brittany's will power breaking. Brittany takes a hold of Santana's biceps and squeezes them for some relief.

"You said you want to take it slow. So stop tempting me. You know how much I want you." Brittany lets go and steps back away from Santana. She could see her blush as she diverts her eyes away from Brittany. "Now for my second question, is more of a request."

"I'm listening." Santana said walking back to take a seat. She pats on the empty spot next to her and Brittany joins her. She is looking facing Santana and she can see how Brittany's eyes are sparkling right now, like in happiness or something.

"I want to tell Peter who I am," Brittany said and stops talking. She could hear how Santana caught her breath. They both knew this day would come, but probably later rather than sooner. Brittany explains herself further, "I want to be on your wall too. I want to take all these pictures with you guys. I want to be someone important in his life, not just be his mom's friend. I want for Peter to know I didn't just leave him. I don't want him to resent me." Brittany really wants to make this work with not only Santana, but with Peter too. Santana is quite for the most part. Brittany could see the wheels turning in Santana's head.

"Okay. I think it is a good idea. Can we meet up on Sunday and we can tell him together." Santana said and Brittany literally shrieks throwing her arms around Santana's neck crawling on to her lap.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you," Brittany screams in Santana's ear, but she doesn't even care. Santana laughs at Brittany wrapping her arms around her. Santana kisses Brittany's cheek, stroking her back.

"I would never stand in between you and Peter's relationship. He is lucky your his other mom," Santana whispers. Brittany places her hand behind Santana's neck holding her in place. They look at each other probably for a few seconds, but it seems like an eternity. Brittany places her lips on Santana's giving her a kiss. It's short and sweet turning into something more.

They end up laying down on the couch in a sensual make out session. Brittany is on top of Santana resting in between her legs. Santana's chanting her hips towards Brittany just as Brittany is grinding down on Santana. They have lost their shirts, only in their bras along with their shorts. Brittany stops kissing Santana for a second to catch her breath. Santana continues to kiss Brittany along her jaw down to her neck. She can hear the heavy panting escaping their mouths as they work each other. Her hips don't stop moving against Santana. Brittany doesn't want to stop because everything about Santana is turning her on, but she knows she should.

"Santana," Brittany moans in her ear. She hears Santana's acknowledgment hum as she sucks on her neck massaging her through her bra. "Baby, I thought you wanted to go slow." Santana licks her way up her neck to her earlobe.

"You're so hot B. I can't help it." Santana can feel how hard Brittany is right now. Every time she grinds down, she can feel it. Brittany stops moving her hips, closing her eyes for a second gathering some will power to do the right thing.

"Fuck Santana," Brittany said as she sat up. She hears Santana whimper, but she has to stop for the both of them now. "I have to go. If you want after the date I'll fuck you like my life depended on it, but not tonight." Brittany gets up and walks to where their shirts are thrown on the floor. She puts hers on and throws Santana's to her.

"Can we go on the date tomorrow?" Santana asks while biting her lip. Brittany smiles and nods. She goes over to Santana and gives her a goodbye kiss.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow," Brittany calls out by the door and closes it behind her.

* * *

Brittany knocks on Santana's door. It was a long day at work dancing all day, but Brittany is still excited to see Santana and dance some more. Her day wasn't too bad except for Kitty constantly throwing herself on her. She keeps inviting Brittany over to her place for a night cap, but when Brittany told her she is going on a date already it drove Kitty even more desperate. Brittany would just roll her eyes and remove Kitty's hand from her general crotch region telling her she isn't interested.

After a few minutes and the door goes unanswered, Brittany knocks again. Brittany looks down at herself to make sure she still looks good. She has on some black high heels, skinny dark jeans, and a push up white halter top. She hair was picked up half up half down with a braid woven in and if she had to say so, Brittany is looking hot. What is taking Santana so long, she usually doesn't take forever to get the door. She knew she was home alone because Peter stayed with his grandparents again. A few seconds later Santana opens the door, standing at the frame with a smirk. She is wearing a form fitting electric blue dress with some major high heels making her taller than Brittany by an inch.

"Hello gorgeous," Santana saids tilting her head towards the frame. Brittany laughs and bites her lip. She is thinking in her mind to screw the date and take her to bed instead. "Ready to get your dance on?" On the other hand, it will be nice to show Santana off in public. They have never done that before and Brittany can only imagine how it will be nice.

"Hello flawless. I'm always ready to dance with you. I hope you can keep up with me." Brittany winks offering Santana her hand. Santana steps forward locking the door behind her, taking her hand intertwining their fingers. Brittany raises their hands and kisses Santana's hand. She didn't want to mess up Santana's lipstick.

After Brittany helps Santana into her car. She can see Santana trying to hide the blush in her cheeks when Brittany opens her door for her. They make their way to one of Brittany's favorite clubs. They small talk and joke around on the ride to South Beach. Santana keeps throwing Brittany these sweet glances like if she can't believe this is really happening. Brittany smiled to herself for most of the ride even when Santana wasn't looking.

They get to the club, Fantasy, around ten and there's already a line waiting outside. Brittany found some parking nearby the club and demanded for Santana to stay in the car until she got her. Brittany helps her out and takes her hand walking to the to the club. Santana is surprised when Brittany walks past the line to the front. Brittany hears the cat calls and some guys yelling trying to get their attention, she smirks loving how it feels to be with Santana. Brittany walks all the way to bouncer in the front.

"Hey, can you get Jake Puckerman for me. Tell him Brittany is asking for him." Brittany said to the big man behind the rope. He nods and saids something into his walkie. Brittany takes a step back towards Santana wrapping her arms around her. Santana leans in to kiss Brittany for the first time tonight, dragging her hands to the pocket of Brittany's jeans squeezing her ass lightly. Santana was putting on a small show. The comments became louder and about them kissing.

"Britt, you're causing a ruckus out here." A young guy barely 21 if Santana had to guess said from behind the ropes, he looks vaguely familiar to Santana. He was wearing all black with the same walkie just like the other bouncer. Brittany pulls away from Santana's lip blushing but leaves her arms around her nodding in the direction of the guy.

"Hey Jake, what can I say my girl and I are smoking. Do you think you can get us in?" Brittany saids kissing Santana on the cheek. Jake shakes his head laughing, lifting the rope and stepping aside for them to walk in. Brittany lets go of Santana and leads her inside.

"Anyone working with Heat dancers and friends with my brother are welcome at anytime. Have a nice time ladies," Jake said with this little charming smile. Puckerman, Santana thinks, sounds an awful like Puck. He must be his brother, Brittany's douche bag friend. Santana rolls her eyes pushing herself against Brittany's back.

"Oh we will," Santana said with a wink. Brittany bids her goodbyes walking inside the club holding on to Santana. They first make there way to the bar. Brittany knows the bartender and asks for the usual. Santana takes a look around the club. There is a lot of lights everywhere and a huge dance floor playing popular radio songs remixed into dance music. It looks like a dancers type of club.

"You come here often?" Santana yells into Brittany's ear as they wait for their drinks. The music is so loud she hardly hear herself and she's the one who asked the question. Brittany nods her head leaning into Santana. Her arm is on her waist.

"Jake is Puck's brother. He would let me in at first. When I started to bring along some Heat dancers and even some of their players, I basically became a VIP of this place. A lot of professional dancers come here to dance too which is nice," Brittany explains and two drinks get placed in front of them. "It's called Miami's Heat. Basically it's vodka and a mix of juices. It's really good." Santana drinks some of her drink.

"It's really good," Santana said as she finishes her drink. She notices a second one is in front of her as soon as she finished the first one. She thanks the bartender and slowly sips from the new one. Brittany smiles and pays the bartender before finishing both of hers. Then Brittany notices for the first time what song is playing.

"I'm glad you like it," Brittany smiles and waits for Santana to finish the second drink. "Baby let's go dance." Santana puts down the glass and spins to Brittany already feeling a bit more loose than a while ago. Brittany takes her hand and leads her to the center of the dance floor.

There are a few people who came up and said hi to Brittany while they were dancing. Most of them were women and some men who never really had a shot with Brittany. She would say hi and if they stuck around lingering an introduction to Santana as her girlfriend made them go away fast enough. Even though Santana isn't her girlfriend she didn't seem to mind making Brittany even happier. They were in the dancing for about an hour when another woman approached them, but this one was a tiny bit different than the rest. She looks dangerous.

"Oh my gosh Brittany, I would have never guessed bumping into you here." A blonde woman said with this huge smile. Santana looked at her with a scowl at how she is looking at Brittany. Brittany didn't pay attention to her though, she was having a better time watching how Santana's ass.

"Hello Kitty. I can honestly say I am not surprised for this unfortunate incident. This is my girlfriend Santana. Santana this is Kitty one of the Heat dancers." Brittany said pulling in Santana for a hug. They have been dancing for a better part of an hour so they are sweating a bit and panting softly. Kitty took her time checking out Santana coming up with the conclusion Brittany could do better with her.

"Oh nice to meet you," Kitty saids smiling at Santana then directs her attention back to Brittany. "Anyways after dancing Brittany if you want to pass by my house," there is a short pause and Santana stops moving and stares at her with her mouth open. "And we can practice. You are more than welcomed to come over." Kitty winks at Brittany and Santana almost beats her ass.

"Are you fucking kidding me bitch?" Santana saids trying to push Brittany off of her to get to the slut in front of her. Brittany has other ideas. Locked Out of Heaven starts paying over the loud speakers and decides to show Kitty she isn't going anywhere with her. Brittany spins Santana around for her to face her bringing her close. One of Brittany's hand is on her back and the other resting on her collarbone.

"Forget her San. Dance with me. Bring me to paradise," Brittany saids as sexy as screaming can be in the loud music. Santana gives her a smirk swaying to the music with Brittany starting to put a bit more hip into her sways.

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

Brittany spins Santana around quickly grabbing on to her hips controlling her ass grinding onto her on the song's beat. They start to move down towards the floor with both Santana and Brittany doing body slow body rolls.

_Never wanna put my heart on the line_

Santana's dress starts riding up and Brittany lets go of one side of her hips pushing the blue material down covering her. Santana places her hands behind Brittany's head pushing it to her. They start moving up as Santana gives Brittany a lustful kiss.

_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

Brittany breaks the kiss, holding on to Santana's arms spinning her sensually around so they can face each other. Placing her leg in between Santana's holding her even closer. Grinding into each other while staring into each other's eyes.

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

Brittany reaches out to Santana bringing her in for a kiss. It's messy and sloppy. Brittany bites Santana's lip hard. Her hands run down Santana's body pulling her impossibly close. Brittany goes to pull away, but Santana sucks Brittany's lower lip not letting her go as she takes a breath. Their tongues meet again greedily with their teeth almost clashing because how aggressive the kiss is. Brittany can swear she could hear Santana moaning even in all this noise. Brittany reaches out interlocking their fingers.

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

Kitty is just standing there watching them along with a circle of people now surrounding them cheering them on. They all think it's hot that they are all over each other kissing perhaps thinking it's because they are too drunk. They are being fooled into thinking it doesn't mean anything, except for Kitty. She knows Brittany well enough to know Santana means something. She turns around walking away without another word.

_Can I just stay here_

_Spend the rest of my days here_

They stop kissing, still grinding against each other, staring at each other. They can feel each other panting against their sweat damp necks. Brittany spins Santana around bringing her back into a sweet kiss swaying against one another. Their hands still clasping on to each other. Their eyes are filling with want, lust, and some might even say love.

"Can we go home? I want to be alone with you." Santana asks. Brittany smiles and leads her out of the club. Brittany doesn't question whose house or where exactly home is. Brittany knows where she is going, because it is where she belongs.

* * *

Brittany stumbles in behind Santana, placing wet kisses along her exposed neck. They close the front door behind them, not bothering to physically separate since getting out of the club. Santana can't wait to be close to Brittany again. She leans herself against one of the bare walls in the hallway taking off her ruined thong. She stares at Brittany letting her know her intentions for the rest of the night. Brittany strips off her heels and jeans exposing herself already hard to Santana, licking her lips. She walks up to her, lifting up her dress to her waist before lifting Santana's legs around her waist. She kisses Santana where ever she can land a kiss on her skin. Santana guides Brittany inside her as Brittany goes into her. They stay like that for a second with their eyes closed. Santana franticly brings Brittany's lips to hers, kissing her desperately. Brittany thrusts out a little bit and thrusts back in with steady loving strokes. Their lips break apart panting for some air, but quickly find the way back together.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Please stay with me."

"Forever."


	18. When Quinn Becomes A Problem

Chapter 18

When Quinn Becomes A Problem

Santana is laying down facing away from Brittany on her side, wrapped in a white linen sheet. Brittany is watching Santana as she sleeps. The way the sheet is lightly hanging off Santana's body, is teasing Brittany. She trails her fingers along the exposed skin, first her arm then down her shoulders. Santana sighs softly cuddling farther into the sheet, sticking her ass out towards Brittany. Brittany gently pulls the sheet off the both of them, letting it fall to the floor. Her hands wander along Santana's back then to her stomach as she embraces her from behind. Brittany's hand heads lower, passing Santana's navel to where her thighs are clasped together. Brittany kisses Santana on the side of her neck causing Santana groans, which can almost be described as a purring noise than an actual groan, slightly opening her legs. Brittany smirks moving her hand in the small gap rubbing against Santana's folds, feeling how the wetness collects under her fingers. She spreads her open slipping two fingers directly on her clit. Brittany kisses Santana again and starts rubbing with more pressure. Santana moans grinding her hips back towards Brittany's groin rubbing the hardening cock in between her ass.

"Hmm Britt Britt," Santana saids in a low raspy voice. Santana arches back putting her head on Brittany's shoulder and her hands grab on to the back of Brittany's neck to move her forward. Santana pursed her lips with her eyes cracked slightly open looking like the embodiment of sex, and Brittany leans in for a kiss, biting Santana's lower lip.

"I want to do something kinky baby," Brittany whispers into Santana's ear after the kiss. Brittany reaches blindly behind her with a hand to make sure she has everything she needs. She had an explicit sex dream a few nights ago and she really wants it to happen. "Will you let me baby?" Brittany picks up the circles on Santana's clit. Santana starts moaning thrusting her hips into Brittany's hand, but Brittany holds her in place and grinds up behind her.

"What is it baby?" Santana moans. Brittany's two fingers dip lower and thrust into Santana. Her moans only grow louder when Brittany adds another finger inside her. Brittany can feel the precum spreading along Santana's ass.

"It's a surprise," Brittany whispers licking the side of Santana's neck then placing a kiss. Santana nods and goes to turn around and face Brittany. Brittany holds her down in place, "No, stay like you are. Just raise your leg for me." Santana raises her leg up and holds it up, wondering what exactly Brittany has planned. Brittany pulls out her fingers wiping off the wetness on her dick. She grabs the lube spreading it along Santana and her dick. Brittany reaches back and grabs what she needs.

Santana feels something big and foreign pressed against her pussy. The not knowing is making everything sexier. Brittany pushes the object inside her until it was deep inside and something else is pressing against Santana's clit. She gasps, clenching around the hard silicon object which is turning her on. Brittany bites down softly on the neck and grabs her ass spreading them apart lining up her dick thrusting it deep into Santana's ass.

"Oh fuck!" Santana screams, then Brittany reaches in between Santana's leg and presses the button. The dildo and the clit vibrator along with it, starts vibrating and Santana starts screaming. Brittany starts thrusting into Santana and it's the hottest thing she has seen. She wishes they were at Santana's house so she could be watching her through the huge mirror. Santana starts feeling like her body is floating in a new high. The way Brittany's rubbing against her and the vibrating lodged deep in her pussy is working her is driving her crazy. Her stomach and legs start to cramp, she is about to cum.

"Do you like this baby?" Brittany whispers grabbing Santana's boobs as she pounds her from behind. The way Brittany's head rubs against Santana's walls and can feel the strong vibrations from inside Santana's pussy, it's a huge tease. Santana moans then falls silent with her mouth slack and eyes closed. The air is knocked out of her as she cums, squeezing Brittany so tight that she literally cannot move. Brittany thinks about anything horrible to make herself not cum yet, she wants to keep this going for as long as possible. Santana isn't done cumming when Brittany grabs her, making sure to stay inside her but no longer thrusting. Brittany moves them so she is sitting on the edge of the bed with Santana kneeling around Brittany's thighs facing away with her. Her legs were still quivering against Brittany's thighs trying to hold herself up. Brittany held on to Santana's arms, then Brittany begins ramming into her.

"Oh my God, I can't... I can't... breath... I can't anymore... Oh my God," Santana manages to pant out before scrumming to another orgasm. To Brittany it felt like Santana hadn't stopped cumming since the first one. She keeps pounding into Santana from beneath her which also drives the dildo deeper into Santana with every thrust. Santana can't do anything but take what Brittany is offering her, trying not to let her body collapse in defeat. She feels like she is about to fly off with every thrust. All you can hear in the room is heavy panting from both girls, the wet smacks of their bodies colliding, and the dud of the wooden frame hitting the wall with every thrust. Brittany groans feeling she is about to cum in a few minutes starts giving Santana harder shorter deeper jabs.

"Wow, ah... Wow." Quinn wasn't prepared to walk into this. She was picking up some clothes Jay left behind with her spare key Brittany gave her. They generally walk into each others houses without warnings. Today, she hear something pounding into the wall. Brittany shouldn't be home at this time, so she didn't think she would need to call before even after their fight. She thinks it's a good time as any to talk to Brittany and maybe help her move whatever she was attempting to move to ease things between them. She opens the door and her mouth to say something, but is quickly speechless when she sees the scene in front of her. Brittany fucking Santana to the point that Santana looks delirious. Brittany's eyes shoot to Quinn's in shock, but doesn't actually stop thrusting into Santana. Quinn has seen Santana naked before when they would strip, but it feels weird now. It's odd to see her getting fucked by her ex girlfriend in a way she never been fucked before. Santana literally has not noticed Quinn's sudden appearance or simply doesn't give a fuck.

"Get out!" Brittany yells seconds after she sees Quinn staring at them. Quinn looks like she is in some sort of shock, but quickly snaps out of it when Brittany yells at her. Santana finally looks at Quinn, and she shoots her a dopey smile. Quinn quickly walks away and Brittany hears the front door close a few moments later, but it didn't stop her thrusting.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Santana yells and falls done on top of Brittany's lap. Brittany thrusts one last time before cumming inside her. Brittany pulls out the dildo slowly, turning off the vibrations before falling back on the bed, taking Santana with her. Santana snuggles into Brittany almost instantly falling asleep. Brittany strokes her hair softly, then kisses the top of her head. She falls asleep soon after that.

* * *

"Do you think Peter will take the news well?" Brittany is already dressed and making her bed. Santana was in the bathroom drying off from her shower. The door was wide open and she could see how Santana would lean over to dry her naked skin. She couldn't pay much attention though, she had Heat practice soon.

"He likes you. He has a crush on you. He will probably be shocked, but I don't think he will regret you. Just remember Babe give him some time if anything. I'm sure he will love you right away." Santana calls out from the bathroom. Brittany huffs and takes a seat in the bench in front of her vanity mirror by her window. She has an uneasy feeling about this, but she is probably over thinking things.

"I hope so," Brittany whispers. Santana walks into the room with the towel wrapped around her body. When she bends over to pick up her clothes from the floor, Brittany can see the swells of her ass. Life is so unfair to Brittany right now, she has a naked Santana in front of her bending over and work stopping anything else from happening.

"Babe, Quinn just walked into your place and totally saw us." Santana dropped the towel and began to get redressed facing away from Brittany. She watches her, feeling her dick get harder as she thinks about what she has done with her. Totally unfair.

"I know." Brittany said.

"I know you are mad at her, so maybe I should talk to her. Smoothen the bump between you two." Santana was buttoning her top and missed how Brittany glared at her rolling her eyes at the idea.

"No Santana, let me handle it." Brittany stands up from the bench and picks up the towel off the floor. She threw it in the dirty clothes hamper. Santana was already fully dressed when she came back in the room. She walked up to Brittany wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm just trying to help B," Santana whispers and places a kiss on Brittany's cheek. Brittany sighs, trying to think of a way to explain to Santana that she needs to do things on her own.

"I know, but I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of my issues. Quinn is my problem and I'll talk to her." Brittany kisses Santana's lips and smiles at her.

"It's no big deal Britt-" Santana was telling Brittany, when she pushes her away from her storming off to the other side of the room.

"I said don't!" Brittany yells. Santana stands there in shock by Brittany's out burst. Santana rolls her eyes and picks up her purse. Brittany literally deflates, her shoulders droop as she watches Santana move about the room in a mean matter. She was angry, but didn't understand Brittany's resistance.

"Fine, whatever." Santana said with a shrug. Brittany walks back up to her with a small smile kissing all over Santana's face. Santana gives in eventually with a small smile like Brittany's and kisses her back.

* * *

Several hours later...

"I'm surprised you wanted to meet with me considering, well you know..." Quinn trailed off not finishing the thought. She took a drink from her coffee to give herself something to do. They are sitting outside of a South Beach Starbucks on a nice sunny day, drinking their coffees.

"Oh I know... But, we have to have a long overdue chat, Q." Santana leans back in her chair, not wanting to put pressure on her bottom. She took a beating on her ass and pussy making it almost impossible not to think of Brittany every time she made any sort of movements. "I was meaning to give you this phone call anyways. What you saw was just an added bonus for your viewing pleasure."

"I'm surprised you can even sit," Quinn said with a smirk. Santana rolls her eyes, why is it so hard to have a serious conversation with Quinn. They never know when to stop, neither of them do.

"Please Quinn, you know all about being double penetrated. There is no way Brittany could have-" Santana was cut off by Quinn mid way not letting her finish her thought.

"I have not and I rather not let you finish that sentence." Quinn said spitting the words through her teeth causing Santana to break into a huge smile. Santana won this round. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the people walk by before Santana spoke again.

"Anyways, Brittany told me what you told her the other day-"

"Santana, some of what I said-"

"Let me finish bitch. I will start again and no interruptions," Santana said while arching her eyebrow. This made Quinn do the exact same thing to her. Santana is seriously close to kicking Quinn. It's odd how alike they both are, yet can't stand their same qualities on each other. "Anyways, Brittany told me what you told her the other day. I would just like to start off with I would never try to take away Brittany from Jay, Ally, or even you."

"I know you wouldn't. I mean... I know you wouldn't intentionally," Quinn takes a pause drinking some more of her coffee and Santana joins her this time. Quinn takes a deep breath then continues, "I'm just scared Brittany will like you and your son better because it's the family she always wanted. She has been love sick over you since I met her. She just got stuck with me by accident and I already had to do this once on my own. It's so hard Santana to be a single parent, as you know, with one kid. I don't think I can do it with two and I'm scared Brittany is slipping away from me." Santana doesn't respond for a few minutes.

"Are you kidding, she loves you guys, all of you. She would never leave Jay or Ally behind. She always talk about them in our plans with Peter. She thinks of Ally as her daughter and it's so cute. If anything I should be scared that Brittany won't acknowledge Peter because she already had this family from the very beginning. I robbed her some precious years and I don't think she still resents me for it, deep inside. I'm just as scared as you Quinn. That's why we need to work together to make this work and you need to talk to Britt soon." Santana reaches out her hand and lays it down on top of Quinn's. Quinn sniffs back a tear she could feel forming and grabs on to her fingers.

"Thank you," Quinn whispers with a sad smile. Santana smiles back. They let go of each others hands a few moments later. They drink some coffee in silence. A kid runs by with a red balloon trailing behind and his mother yelling running after him. They both laugh to themselves, reminding them of their respective children.

"So you've never taken in the ass and you were a stripper?" Santana said like it was a everyday thing to talk about. Quinn almost chokes on the coffee. Her face turned bright red in embarrassment. Santana only smirks at her waiting for her to respond.

"Santana!" Quinn yells. She looks over her shoulder to make sure no one had overheard Santana. No one had, but talking about anal sex in public isn't something Quinn wants to partake in.

"Fine, I won't pry into your business," Santana said reluctantly as she backs off. They sit there in silence for a few minutes more, people watching. Quinn starts to wonder why she hadn't before, with Brittany. Brittany never really asked her to do very adventurous things in their sex life. Maybe it's because she isn't Santana at the end of the day.

"Is it always like that?" Quinn whispers, the words slip past her lips without her noticing. When she looks up at Santana, she could see she made a mistake by asking this.

"What is always like that?" She was playing with Quinn. Quinn sighs, sending Santana a glare. Santana giggles in a twisted sense of delight.

"Sex... with Brittany?"

"Oh, of course not," Santana said with a shrug. "We always change it up with position, toys, or role playing. What you saw was one our more intense ones. Why? Wasn't it the same for you two when you did your thing. Even when we first started out Brittany was a freak. It's not new."

"No, it was very ordinary." Quinn said, but was kind of disappointed that her stories with Brittany were probably nowhere near as outrageous as Santana's with Brittany.

"She never tired anything a little out there?"

"Once I dressed up as a sexy cop, that was about it," Quinn said and begins to blush furiously. Santana laughs shaking her head, Quinn would die if Brittany pulled half of the stunts she did with her.

"Seriously Quinn, how did you become a stripper? You're so vanilla." Santana drinks the last of her coffee. It was already close to two in the afternoon, so she had to pick up Peter soon.

"I have no idea, honestly." Quinn finishes up her coffee as Santana cracked up laughing next to her. She joins in, feeling like they were friends for the very first time. It felt nice.

"Don't worry Q, I'll actively make sure you get a good fucking soon." Santana said with a wink.

"Santana! I am seeing somebody." Quinn saids and regrets asking the stupid question. They both laugh. It was nice while it lasted.

* * *

After Santana told Brittany she went to have coffee with Quinn to talk, things changed between them. A switch went off between them and Brittany has been keeping her distance. Tomorrow they were supposed to tell Peter that Brittany is his other mother, but Santana doesn't even know if that's happening now. She has no idea what is the problem between them and it's starting to piss her off. Yeah Brittany told her to not talk to Quinn, but it wasn't about her so it didn't really apply. She couldn't keep Brittany on the phone long enough to explain that. That's why she asked her brother, Juan, to babysit Peter for a few hours so she could speak to Brittany in person. Their few worded text messages, missed calls and when Brittany did pick up they had hurried cold conversations, getting them nowhere. This has to be in person.

Santana can hear the music pounding from inside Brittany's apartment. She pounds on the front door, hoping it was loud enough to be heard over the music. A few minutes go by, no answer. Santana pounds on the door again and doesn't stop until she hears Brittany scream from inside something as the music is turned down. Brittany rips open the door about to send whoever was pounding on the door to hell, until she sees Santana with a less than assumed scowl on her pretty face.

"Are you going to stare at me outside your apartment or are you going to let me in so I can know what the fuck happen since I last saw you that made you be like this." Brittany doesn't crack a smile when she sees Santana. Of course Santana doesn't know what she did wrong, typical. Brittany steps aside and lets Santana walk inside.

"You should have called," Brittany mutters under her breath. She was working out, trying some new dance routines. She didn't need to be bothered by Santana right now. Her blood is pumping, not generally in the best of moods.

"You wouldn't have answered my call." Santana's tone let Brittany know she isn't in a better mood than Brittany. This is probably not going to end well. Santana stands in the middle of the room with her hands crossed in her chest. Brittany walks right up to her, maybe a foot away from her face.

"Maybe that's a hint to leave me alone." Brittany said in a calm collected tone, but Santana's eyes become wide open in an instant from shock. She wasn't excepting this.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Santana took a step forward inches away from Brittany's face. She could feel Brittany's light panting from her working out a few minutes ago hitting her face.

"My problem is that you spoke to Quinn, after I told I would take care of her." Brittany said and Santana shakes her head laughing. She takes a step back from her and goes to sit on the couch. Brittany stays rooted in the same spot.

"I needed to talk to her okay. Maybe then things could get better between you two if I explained to her she has nothing to be afraid of regarding myself. Sorry for caring about my fucking girlfriend."

"I told you to stay out of this. You went behind my back! You can't ever just listen to what I tell you and do what I tell you to do. I'm not your fucking girlfriend. I haven't asked you shit and neither have you. I told you I wasn't ready, remember. A date isn't a relationship. Fucking listen to me Santana when I talk to you!" Brittany starts yelling and all hell breaks loose. Santana jumps up from the couch, walking back into the middle of the room where Brittany is.

"Sorry for trying to help, someone I care about!"

"Care enough to listen then. I'm not a kid Santana. I can take care of my own problems. I've done so since you left me!"

"Fuck you!" Santana yells on the top of her lungs. Brittany is sure her neighbors heard her. Brittany smiles and makes physical contact with Santana for the first time today. She trails her hand along Santana's back. Santana looks as good as ever, standing there yelling at her. She looks a little turned on even. Brittany leans forward to whisper into Santana's ear.

"Oh is that why you came? So I can fuck you?" Brittany hand comes to rest on Santana's ass and squeezes it hard. Santana gasps and lets the hand linger a second to long before smacking it away from her. Brittany saw her weakness, she sees the green light.

"Call me when you're not an asshole." Santana hisses back then turns away and starts walking away towards the door.

"No, you're not going anywhere," Brittany said as she grabs Santana by her arm to hold her from walking any further. Brittany walks right behind her, flushing her body against her. Santana's heart starts beating faster, but she keeps her composure. Santana could feel Brittany's hard on through her short and Santana's yoga pants. "You came for a reason, if not you would have called. Now Santana go back to my room, get undressed so we can discuss our issues."

"I'm not your whore." Santana hisses in anger because of what Brittany is suggesting. Brittany kisses her in the back of her neck to ease the blow. She watches Santana calm down a considerable amount.

"I know, I don't love whores."

"Then don't treat me like one."

"Be mine San," Brittany demands. She bites Santana's neck, marking in with her anger and want. Santana steps away from her, Brittany lets her. The decision is hers to make. Santana walks down Brittany's hallway to her room. Brittany waits a few seconds before following her. Santana is standing in front of her bed facing away from Brittany, doing nothing just standing there.

"How can I be yours if you don't want me?" Santana sounds vulnerable as she took off her shirt. Brittany watches how her well defined back moves as Santana raises her arms over her head. Santana wasn't wearing anything underneath. Brittany grabs the waistband of her shorts pulling them down. She strokes her dick to get harder. She licks her lips walking forward, but still not close to Santana.

"If I didn't want you, I would have ignored you in Toys R Us. I always want you," Brittany saids in a low voice. Santana takes off her yoga pants until she is completely naked facing away from Brittany. She bends over the bed so she is exposes herself to Brittany with her legs spread open. Brittany could see Santana was wet. She stood behind her staring down at her.

"No, you just want to have sex with me." Santana snapped back. She is angry that Brittany doesn't take her seriously, but she shouldn't take it personally no one else did. Brittany grabbed her ass hard pulling it apart, placing her head against her wet pussy. She smirks and at how Santana's ass is bulging around her fingers from how hard she is squeezing. She slams into her as hard as she can loving how raw everything feels.

"Yes, yes I do." Brittany rasps leaning all her weight on Santana. She grinds herself against her ass, trying to get Santana to make her noises. Santana bites back her moans, refusing to give Brittany the pleasure of hearing her moan. Brittany starts thrusting, faster and harder into her. "You're always mine Santana. It's not only sex baby, I want every single thing about you. Don't you ever listen to me."

"Fuck you Brittany," Santana pants in between thrust. Brittany smirks and gives Santana five hard thrusts that make her scream like she wants. "I'd give you anything even if it includes degrading myself. You don't even see that." Brittany stops for a spilt second caught off guard. This is supposed to be angry sex to get out the frustrations, not degrading. She starts back up with long deep thrusts again, she knows Santana is feeling this deep inside her. She kisses Santana again softly.

"It's okay baby, you know why? We are both dirt right now. I'm your piece of crap dirt, step all over me." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear. Something snaps inside of Santana, she gets what this is now. It was a sick type of love, she can play this game too.

Santana pushes back against Brittany making her moan, but then quickly pulls herself away from her. Brittany is taken a back when Santana pushes her away, then is literally shocked when Santana throws her on the bed and straddles her. Santana puts herself on top of Brittany's hard dick. She feels Brittany put her hands on her hips, but she swats them away. She gave Brittany a warning glare, letting her know this is her show now and slams herself until Brittany is filling her to the hilt. They both scream, from both arousal and aggressions being let out.

Santana rides Brittany like never before. Brittany can't do anything just watch Santana use her dick like it was some sort of toy, it was hot. She has seen Santana on top before, but it was always seductive. This is raw how she moves her body up and down, grinding herself so she could receive the pleasure. Only when Santana's body collapses on top of Brittany when she cums, is when Brittany is allowed to touch her again. Brittany positions her so she could have access to ram inside her until she shoots her load deep inside her pussy. She wraps her arms around Santana, kissing her on her head no longer feeling bottled up anger towards her.

"Are we okay?" Brittany asks, she isn't sure if Santana is now the upset one. She hears Santana chuckle on top of her.

"Yeah, I get it was angry sex B. You used me and I used you. I hurt you by seeing Quinn and you hurt my feelings by pointing out the truth. I know you're not my girlfriend, it just feels like it to me. It is my mistake. You didn't force me, I let you have sex with me." Santana explained softly. Brittany ran a finger down Santana's back softly. Santana's pussy clenched and that felt really good around Brittany's dick.

"Would you be my girlfriend? I like that you care for me and stuff... I just didn't like that you went behind my back and didn't listen to me... I'm still not ready, but I want to work on being ready with you." Brittany said and waited hoping she really didn't mess things up.

"Okay, I'll officially be your girlfriend," Santana whispers with a small smile. They stay in the same position for a few more minutes in silence until Santana breaks the silence. "I'm not on birth control."

"If you get pregnant, you are only allowed to have a girl," Brittany said and Santana smacked her in her arm. "Just kidding babe. You should get on it, but if another miracle does happen I wouldn't mind." Santana looks at her and leans forward to give Brittany a soft kiss for the first time as her girlfriend.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you. There are a few more chapters left. Let me know what you think._


	19. Coming Together

Chapter 19

Coming Together

Brittany is shaking, literally. She can't stop tapping her foot against the floor and her palms are starting to get clammy. Santana was calling Peter into the living room where Brittany is waiting. They are going to tell Peter who is his other mother, right now and Brittany is freaking out. What if Peter hates her for not being there all these years and now just waltz back into his life. He is six, he should be able to understand, right? That's what she keeps telling herself, but in her gut she knew better. This isn't going to be an easy conversation no matter how old Peter is. She takes a shaky breath to hopefully calm down a bit, but it doesn't help. She can hear Peter and Santana walking down the hall talking to each other about some TV show. She smiles when they come into view. It's now or never.

Peter walks over and takes a seat next to Brittany. He fist pounds her like he always does. Peter and his too cool attitude, just like Santana, Brittany thinks. Jay is weird like her, but also because Quinn is also eccentric. She wonders how different Peter could be with her parenting influence if she would have been there from the day he was born. Santana takes a seat on the other side of Brittany facing Peter. Peter is still distracted by Brittany being at the apartment, that Santana only notices how tense Brittany is. She rubs her back making Brittany look away from Peter. Santana is looking at her, smiling quietly telling her everything will be fine.

"Shouldn't you be in the water more often? You're a mermaid." Peter says, and it makes Brittany laugh. Santana smiles and rolls her eyes. She has told Peter countless times Brittany isn't a mermaid. Maybe she should have held out on the Little Mermaid until he was older.

"What are you talking about Pete, when I'm not here I'm in the ocean," Brittany says and rubs her hand on his hair, ruffling the hawk. He squirms away to fix his hair. Peter throws her a look that saids don't mess with the hair. It makes Santana smile.

"Woah that's cool. I wanna go to the castle, like the one in Ariel." She should have definitely waited out showing the Little Mermaid. Santana rolls her eyes playfully as Brittany and Peter banter on. She waits a few minutes before getting down to business.

"You know Pete that me and you used to move around a lot right?"

"Yeah... I like that we don't anymore." It was hard for Peter to keep moving around. It was hard to make friends and even play soccer because of constantly moving for their safety. Santana reaches out and grabs Peter's hand on top of Brittany's lap.

"Well we are going to stay here for now on," Santana says with a soft smile. Both Peter and Brittany's eyes light up when hearing that the family is staying. Brittany already knew this, but seeing Peter be happy about it made it so much better.

"Yay! I like Jay he's my friend."

"I want to talk to you about Jay and Brittany. We have something to tell you." The way Santana's tone became a bit more serious, the atmosphere changes. Peter is still oblivious to what is happening. He is still in the after glow of hearing he is staying for sure in Miami. Santana continues, "Baby, you know how Peter has two Mommies?" Peter looks up and smiles at Santana and Brittany nodding eagerly.

"Well so do you," Santana says and waits. No one spoke, only staring at each other. Brittany isn't even properly breathing anymore. Peter breaks the silence by laughing. He thinks it's cool that Jay and himself are so much alike, almost like he is his brother, but he suddenly stops laughing.

"Where is my Mommy?" Peter asks quietly. That brakes Brittany's heart. She can feel tears start to pool in her eyes. Santana opens her mouth to speak, but she can't. How does she explain that his Mother never knew about him, because of her.

"I am your Mom," Brittany blurts out suddenly. Then time stop. It feels like an eternity, but it was really a minute or two.

"You missed my birthday." That's the first thing Peter says and Brittany starts crying. She feels so helpless, like she has failed as a parent. Santana feels numb, like if she is watching in an out of body experience. She puts a hand on Brittany's back as to assure her everything.

"I know, baby. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you." Brittany puts her hand on Peter's hand to test the water. It feels natural to the both of them. They all stay quiet for a while, not knowing where to go from here.

"You are going to stay now?" Peter asks while looking at Brittany. Brittany sniffs back some tears and gives Peter a soft smile.

"Always Peter. I promise," Brittany says as she wraps her arms around him. Peter just sits there nodding his head, before he gets up to walk to his room. He stops about ten steps in and turns back around to Brittany.

"I'm six," Peter turns back around and runs down the hall to his room.

* * *

Santana silently sighs to herself cuddling further into Brittany. Her arm is draped over Brittany's back rubbing small circles trying to soothe her. Brittany is just laying on her stomach facing away from Santana, sulking for a better part of an hour blaming herself for everything has happened. There seems to be nothing Santana could do about it other than wait it out with her.

"Baby it wasn't that bad. Peter is confused, but he will understand. He likes you, just give him time baby." Santana tires to reason with Brittany. She kisses Brittany's back. This is supposed to be a happy time for all of them.

"He told me he is six, to remind me that I missed six years of my son's life Santana!" Brittany yells, but then quickly stops realizing Peter is in bed sleeping. Santana sighs and kisses Brittany again wanting to get through to her.

"Brittany turn around, look at me." Brittany waits a few seconds before turning to lay down on her back still staring at the fan above them. Santana straddles her until Brittany is looking at her. Santana drags herself to Brittany's groin and grinds down on her.

"Not now San," Brittany whispers, but Santana doesn't stop. Brittany grabs a hold of Santana, bringing her to lay down flat against her chest. Santana laughs a little and stops squirming. "I don't want to have sex right now, just be here babe."

"I know, I just wanted to get your attention. I love you B. We will get through this together as a family." Santana says and kisses Brittany's lips. Brittany holds on to Santana tightly, never wanting to let go. Brittany kisses Santana back.

"I know... I just want to solve it right now you know... I love you too Santana, always." Brittany whispers back and kisses her like it's their first time all over again.

* * *

Since then Peter and Brittany have been spending a lot of time together. Sometimes it was with Santana or Jay, but they are always together. The first bonding step was to sign up Peter in soccer just like Jay, so Brittany can take them. Peter likes the car rides to soccer because Brittany does these silly songs and dances, and sometimes would sneak in some ice cream trips. Brittany made a promise at one of their ice cream trips that they would be spending the next six weekends celebrating the six birthdays she did miss, Peter really liked that idea. Santana and Brittany have been spending more quality time together too. It was nice to finally be a family.

* * *

"Mami! We are home!" Peter yells as he runs inside the apartment with Jay hot on his heels. Brittany trailed behind with all their soccer gear and dropped it by the door. Santana is in the kitchen finishing dinner as the boys run in covered in sweat and dirt. She looks at them and her face grims in fake disgust.

"Ew, you boys are stinky," Santana says but still kisses them both on their foreheads. They laugh and try to hug Santana to dirty her as well but she pushes them away. "No don't hug me yet! Now go clean up and get ready for dinner." They both run off to Peter's room. Since Brittany has been spending most of her time at Santana's, Jay has been having weekly sleep overs here.

"Hey babe," Brittany says as she hugs Santana from behind. "Dinner smells good." Santana turns around and kisses her. They stay like that for a few minutes, it's nice. They know they have about twenty five minutes before the boys come busting down for dinner. Santana pulls away from her lips and hums in agreement.

"Chicken Linguine, babe. How was soccer with the little monsters?" Santana asks and pulls away to turn around facing away from Brittany to put the finishing touches on the food. Brittany sizes Santana up and down, biting her lower lip. She is wearing some Sunday type of dress, Brittany wants nothing more than lift the dress up and take a peak to what is underneath.

"It was great. Peter kicked the ref in the balls by 'accident' after a bad call," Santana laughs and Brittany comes up behind her, placing her hands on her hips. Brittany continues, "you would have been proud. Jay also did mange to not get distracted by the pretty clouds which was impressive in itself. It was a successful day for the Pierce clan."

"I'm sorry to have missed that fun game. Next time I'm going for sure, fuck work deadlines." Brittany smiles and thrusts her groin against her ass. Santana catches her breath for a second before letting out a soft moan and slightly rubs her ass back against Brittany.

"Hmm, you know babe some lady with big boobs kept hitting on me," Brittany says and places her hands on the hem of Santana's dress and slowly starts to lift it. "She kept leaning over to me, so I would look at her tits. She wasn't even wearing a bra." Brittany lifts the dress fully over her ass and groans when she sees some lace white panties. She grabs her ass, it's probably one of Brittany's favorite things to do.

"What did you do then _Britt-any_?" Brittany laughs, she knows Santana doesn't like other people trying to get what is hers. Brittany pushes Santana down to be flat against the empty portion of the counter, sticking out her ass and lowers the panties around Santana's spread knees. This is one of their favorite forms of play, twenty minute quickie out in the open where anyone can walk in.

"I told her thanks for the woodie, cause when I get home I'm going to fuck my girl so good. Can I baby?" Brittany parts Santana's wet lips playing with her clit. Santana moans and rocks back on to Brittany, nodding her head. Brittany lowers her shorts enough to release her dick and alines herself with Santana before thrusting in a few inches before pulling out. She keeps repeating he teasing for a few minutes.

"Come on baby, fuck me hard!" Santana groans. She is trying to rock back at the same time to get Brittany deeper into her, but nothing happens. Brittany smiles with nothing more to say instead jams her dick hard and deep into Santana making her scream. While pulling out half way, Brittany grabs Santana by her hair bringing her into a messy kiss, thrusting back all the way into her again.

They break apart their lips, panting. Santana stays pressed against Brittany with her head on Brittany's shoulder and hands holding back Brittany's neck. Brittany loves when Santana is unraveling because of her. Brittany lowers the top of Santana's dress until one of her nipples are exposed, then kisses her all over the side of Santana's face. Santana is moaning softly, egging Brittany on to go as hard as she can.

"Hmm yeah Britt... Give it to me," Santana whispers feeling herself getting closer to her release. Brittany picks up the pace knowing time is running out. She can already hear the boys talking loudly in Peter's bedroom. Brittany starts playing with Santana's nipple, loving how it makes her clench around her dick. The air in the room becomes dense, making them feel each other even more.

"Can I cum in you San?" Brittany asks knowing she is a few thrusts away from doing just that. Santana's breath hitches and she cums hard, her upper body falls forward on to the counter. Brittany thrusts even harder, looking down at Santana who is nodding and has her mouth slightly open not being able to vocalize the 'yes'. Brittany leans forward kissing the back of Santana's neck before thrusting in one final time and cumming. They both lay there silent, but panting for a few minutes. They almost forgot that they are not alone.

"Dude, dinosaurs are better than Power Rangers. They can eat them." This sends them into a panic. Brittany pulls out quickly and redoing her shorts, while Santana fixes her dress. As soon as the boys walk into the room, the pair are fixing each other's hair. Jay thinks nothing of them, sits down at the table waiting like he usually does. Peter stops by the counter with a scowl staring at Brittany and Santana.

"What's up buddy?" Brittany says when she notices Peter staring at them. Santana keeps herself bust to burn off the nervous jitters. She is passing out the food portions before carrying them out to the table. Peter shakes his head and sits down next to Jay.

"Nada, Mami just looks like I do when I steal cookies from the cookie jar." Santana stops moving immediately and her face turns bright red. Brittany burst out in laughter making the boys laugh too. Santana shoots a glare at Brittany which makes her stop laughing.

"Love you babe," Brittany saids before handing the boys their plates. Santana shakes her head, never wanting be caught putting her hand in a cookie jar ever again.

* * *

One random weekend sometime later the families decide to have a double family get away to Key West. A three hour car ride in a van jammed with six people and their luggage. Brittany, Jay and Peter seem to be the most excited of the group singing songs to pass time. Ally, Santana and Quinn aren't as thrilled having to hear Brittany, Jay and Peter sing the Power Ranger theme song for the 12th time in a hour.

"Make them stop singing!" Ally yells and covers her ears. Quinn sighs and ruffles with Jay's curls, giving him a smile encouraging him to keep going. In reality she is siding with Ally.

"We need to find something to put in their mouths," Quinn thinks out loud looking for some food to maybe give the kids. Santana chuckles from the front seat next to Brittany.

"Wanky," Santana says.

"You're disgusting, there are children in the car," Quinn scolds. Ally starts laughing at the joke. Which make both Santana and Quinn look in her direction. Ally stops laughing, but shoots them a smirk.

"No fighting," Brittany warns. Santana laughs and leans towards Brittany. She is resting her head on her shoulder as they drive on the narrow highway. She feels really happy where their lives are right now. Everyone is happy actually, it's a nice feeling.

"Hey Britt Britt I have something to tell you that will shut you up," Santana whispers. She looks back to make sure Quinn or the kids aren't paying attention.

"What babe? No dirty talk."

"I'm two months pregnant." Brittany doesn't say anything instead snaps her head in Santana's direction where Santana is just smiling at her. Her mouth drops open in shock, but she shouldn't be that shocked honestly they have unprotected sex all the time. Brittany accidentally swerves the van making all the kids scream. Brittany turns back to the traffic trying to snap out of the shock.

"Brittany watch the road! Santana stop distracting her! Ally, Jay, Pete stop screaming you'll distract your Mom!" Quinn yells from the back. Santana is still looking at Brittany waiting for her to say something. The kids eventually calm down and Brittany still hasn't said anything.

"Say something. You're worrying me," Santana says with a pout. Her hands are resting on her stomach. Brittany looks at her with a big smile and winks at her. Santana leans forward to meet Brittany half way.

"I'm so happy baby," Brittany leans forward to give Santana a small kiss. The kids start saying a chorus of 'ick' behind them. Quinn clears her throat letting them know to knock all the cute stuff off. Santana sits back in her seat linking their hands together. "Better be a girl babe."

"I have a feeling she is."

_-FIN_

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for the __support. I'm truly sorry for the long delay and short ending._


End file.
